Attack of the Clones AU Jedi Padme
by Katana-Geldar
Summary: Continues the story ten years from where TPM AU left off. Padme is now a Jedi Knight and she is protecting Senator Nalanda before the upcoming meeting with Seperatist leaders. After an assassination attempt ObiWan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are called in
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes everything falls away when you realise that you love._ – Obi-Wan Kenobi, 'Secrets of the Jedi'

**Attack of the Clones—AU, Jedi Padmé**

A shining jewel in the blackness of space, Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic, grew larger as the sleek chromium Naboo cruiser approached the planet flanked by two yellow starfighters.

From the main cabin Senator Rhadé Sarasvati Nalanda observed the fighters, frowning slightly but making no comment. It was a necessary measure dictated by the way things were changing, as well as a reminder of what ruled the galaxy these days: not justice, not peace but fear.

Formerly a Queen, and now a Senator, Nalanda once again found herself at the edge of an on-coming war. Yet the edge was not as clearly defined like that of the invading armies of the Trade Federation she had encountered ten years before. Now the threat came from the very worlds that had once called themselves among the Republic. Named the Confederacy of Independent systems, they were led by the former Jedi, Count Dooku of Serenno.

While the reality of war seemed incredulous, Nalanda knew that it was not only possible but _probable_ given the impending vote on the Military Creation Act. If passed it would see the formation of an army of the Republic, something that Nalanda and several other prominent senators in the Loyalist Committee had been avidly campaigning against.

Despite a few setbacks, they had managed to secure a meeting with the Separatists to begin at the end of the week. It was to be held on Imbroglio, a planet known for its wild weather that was neither part of the Confederacy or the Republic.

_This war needs to begin and end with diplomacy_, Nalanda surmised as she watched the air traffic pass her ship, _and quickly._ Still, the possibility of war remained in the back of her mind and refused to go away.

"Senator," Nalanda turned to see the ship's first officer nodding formally to her. "We're making our final approach, Representative Pela is meeting you."

"Thank you, captain," Nalanda said with a returning nod, unconsciously touching the silver and white diadem she wore. After she arrived there would be time for a quick change before the Senate met for the afternoon.

"M'lady?"

One of her handmaidens, approached her. She wore a hooded grey cloak, hiding behind the folds of fabric as if she had something to conceal.

"I'll be quite safe, thank you," the senator said tightly, lately there had been so much concern over her security that it had made her nervous.

"I must insist, Senator," the young woman persisted, but Nalanda silenced her with a raised hand.

There were other things on her mind, more important and more pressing than her personal safety. Yet the girl standing next to her didn't think so.

Danta Pela, former goff bird flyer pilot on Naboo, now Nalanda's Senior Representative, stood on the landing platform with Riané Antiene, a young intern serving a time with Senator Nalanda. He was somewhat changed from his days before the Naboo blockade. He wore the flowing robes of a diplomat and the only sign of his former life was an elaborate dagger slung in a scabbard to one side, yet it had purposes beyond the aesthetic.

Nalanda's chromium-plated cruiser set down, the hatch opened and the ramp rolled out. Following Captain Typho down the ramp was Nalanda herself, in a brilliant creation of white and silver. Flanking her were two handmaidens, their heads lowered as if shying away from the senator's splendour.

Danta stepped forward to receive her, readying the necessary words of welcome, but he was immediately thrown back by the force of an explosion. His reflexes responded as he hit the ground, grabbing Riané and rolling her away from the blast and shielding her from the heat with his cloak.

He looked up, terrified to what he might find. He saw Senator Nalanda lying beside one her handmaidens, a little dishevelled from the tumble but otherwise alive.

"Senator Nalanda," the Gungan said, sprinting forward to help her.

"I am unhurt," Nalanda said, getting to her feet and shaking out her creased gown. "Thank you," she said to the handmaiden.

"My help will be for nothing if we don't get you to safety," said a distinctly familiar voice.

With a start Danta recognised her, this wasn't a handmaiden but one of the Jedi he had been with ten years ago during the blockade. What was her name? Padmé…Padmé Naberrie.

Nalanda started. "No!" Evading Padmé's grasps, Nalanda ran over to where her other handmaiden—or her real handmaiden—was lying.

"I'm sorry, m'lady," the young woman gasped, blood pouring out a corner of her mouth.

"No, no!" Nalanda screamed as Typho and Padmé rushed forward.

"Senator, you are still in danger here," Padmé urged, "there could be snipers about."

That did not deter her. "I should not have come back," Nalanda murmured.

"This vote is very important," Typho said frantically, then added urgently. "Senator Nalanda, please!"

Without a word Nalanda consented to their pleas, straightening her diadem and walking inside with a set face. Following Danta and Riané was the little astromech droid, R2-D2.

In the vast Senate chamber, the deliberations had been somewhat subdued, but this was probably due to the fact that many of the pods were empty due to the systems they had represented had seceded from the Republic. Including, Bail Organa thought with a grimace, the Mamphra system. Though they, unlike most of the others, had not joined the fast growing Confederacy of Independent Systems wish was the official named of what were known as the Separatists.

Bail had missed Chiron Dunai of late with the on-going crisis that had led to an extension of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's term. The Republic stood on the brink of war, and with the number of senators focused on the common good dwindling, their chances of it not happening were very slim indeed.

_But sometimes_, he lamented as Ask Aak of Malastare finished his speech to the thunder of applause, _there is nothing you can do, and even the closest ideals must be sacrificed._

"Senators, I have disturbing news to report." The clear precise tones of Chancellor Palpatine echoed throughout the chamber. "Senator Rhadé Nalanda of Naboo has been assassinated!"

_No!_ Bail wanted to shout, but he didn't need to as many others did it for him. He had warned her, and he knew that Nalanda had Jedi protection. But what that even—

"Her death is a deplorable loss," Palpatine continued, his dulcet tones cutting into Organa's thoughts, "her courage, determination and forthrightness not only as the representative of Naboo but also as Queen of her people will ensure her name will be remembered."

At this auspicious moment, Ask Aak moved his pod back into the arena.

"We cannot depend on the Jedi for protection!" he protested, his words translated to Basic so Bail could understand him. "We need the settle the question for this army now! For the Separatists will not compromise!"

Cheers and shouts of agreement filled the chamber ands Bail moved to rebut Ask Aak's remarks, when he saw something that made him smile. There was no need for him to say anything, the Naboo pod was slowly moving forward with something—or rather someone—that would silence everyone.

"Might I remind the senator from Malastare that it is premature to state the views of the Separatists," Senator Rhadé Nalanda said cuttingly.

There was a silence, followed by a smattering of applause and Bail noticed Nalanda smile.

"It is with great pleasure that the chair recognises the senator from Naboo," Palpatine said, with the air of a father praising his favourite child.

Nalanda's garb of violet and indigo coupled with her close, tight coiffure seemed to add to the seriousness of her words.

"When I arrived there was an attempt on my life," Nalanda continued, her pod circling the arena, "yet I am not letting it rule my fears so to make rash decisions that will in the end devastate us all. The issue of an army of the Republic cannot be decided quickly or lightly. But you must wake up, Senators!" her hands were held firm at her sides, her voice rising in emotion. "If we offer the Separatists violence, they can only offer us violence back. I have personally witness the heartbreak and destruction of war and do not wish it on anyone. If we can end this bloodlessly, we must!"

There was applause and calls of support, but a fair amount of dissention as well. Nalanda had her supporters in the Senate, but many still dismissed her as young and naïve.

"Order!" bellowed Mas Amedda. "We shall have order!"

"Any motion to pass the vote forward must be deferred," Nalanda finished, her eyes resting on Ask Aak. "Only when we know where we stand with the Separatists can then the notion of an army be considered."

At this, Bail moved his pod forward.

"Alderaan seconds the motion to be deferred until the conclusion of the negotiations with the Separatists," he said, meeting Nalanda's eye as his pod passed hers.

"Senator Ask Aak," Palpatine said after a silence, "will you defer your motion for an immediate vote on the Military Creation Act?"

At first, the Malastarian looked as if to disagree, but instead he answered in the affirmative.

"The motion is withdrawn," he said in a monotone, then retreated back to his place.

Bail and Nalanda exchanged significant glances; they had won the first round. Shortly thereafter, the Senate was adjourned for the evening.

"I fear this vote, my friends," Palpatine said with grave trepidation.

The Chancellor surveyed his guests from where he sat behind his desk. Mace Windu, the dark-skinned Jedi Master who appeared genuinely concerned. Renust Nju who sat next to Mace, his face resignedly set. Beside him was Ki-Adi-Mundi and following that Kuan Yin Nevu, she wore an expression of profound tranquility so Palpatine had no idea what she thought. Last of all came Yoda, his green brow furrowed as he studied the wall behind Palpatine's chair.

"A thousand more systems are poised to break away," the Chancellor continued with a heavy shake of his head. "This cannot happen."

"Yet if they do secede—" Mace began but was cut off by Palpatine.

"I will _not_ let this Republic which has stood for a thousand generations be split in two!" Palpatine declared, slamming his fist on his desk and jostling the document reader and holoprojector.

"But if they do break away there will not be enough Jedi to protect the Republic," Mace said carefully, gesturing with his hands so as to reassure the Chancellor. "We are keepers of peace," he reminded the Chancellor, "not soldiers."

"That all depends on how you define 'keepers of peace'," Renust Nju interjected dryly.

Mace glanced at him for a moment, all that was necessary to remind that such comments were best suited to the Jedi Council chamber. Fortunately or perhaps deliberately, Palpatine ignored this remark.

"Master Yoda," Palpatine's voice was cool and methodical, "what do you see?"

Yoda, who had been studying the wall behind Palpatine until then, had heard everything that had been said, closed his eyes in concentration.

"Clouded, the future is," the Jedi Master said after a silence, "impossible to see clear. But…" he paused and then opened his eyes, "do their duty the Jedi will."

At this moment, a hologram of Dar Wac, Palpatine's aide, appeared on the desk.

"The Loyalist Committee is here," he said in Huttese.

"Good, send them in," Palpatine replied and the hologram dispersed, he turned to the Jedi, "we will deal with this later."

They all stood as the doors opened, in the lead was Nalanda followed closely by Typho. Next was Bail Organa and Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth. Several other senators and their retinues made up the group but coming last of all was Padmé Naberrie in her Jedi robes. After nodding to the Jedi Masters she stood behind Nalanda at the back of the room as if the affair had nothing to do with her.

"Senator Nalanda," Yoda walked to her slowly, leaning heavily on his gimer stick, "terrible tragedy on the landing platform. Relieved I am to see you alive."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Nalanda said gratefully, yet her next words were addressed to the room in general. "Do you have any idea who is behind this attack?"

"Our intelligence points to some disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo," Mace Windu replied.

Nalanda glanced at Typho, her head of security shook his head slightly. This was clearly more serious than spice miners.

"I think Count Dooku is behind it," she said quietly.

The remark reverberated through the room like a struck chord, affecting everyone. Mace Windu regarded her dryly.

"Dooku was once a Jedi, m'lady," he reminded her patiently. "Assassination is just not his type."

"He is a political idealist," Ki-Adi-Mundi remarked, "not a murderer."

"Perhaps this threat is more personal, senator," Renust Nju suggested, "your Loyalist Committee has ruffled a few feathers lately."

"Master Windu, perhaps with the increased threat some extra protection could be obtained?" Palpatine had been mildly observing the conversation until this point, but his suggestions were not met by all.

Bail Organa stared at the Chancellor. "Don't you think that with the few Jedi there are you're over-emphasising a situation that isn't—"

"—that serious?" finished Palpatine. "But I do think it is, Senator."

"Chancellor, with all do respect," Nalanda said very patiently, "Master Naberrie is accompanying me at my request and she has already saved my life. Are you doubting what has already been proven?"

"Well, perhaps an old friend should settle things," the Chancellor said as if he had not heard Nalanda's last remark. "Such as…" he caught Mace's eye, "Master Kenobi."

"That's possible," Mace agreed, "they have just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Chancellor—" Nalanda protested but her words died in her throat.

"Please don't make me turn this into an order, senator," he said, once again adopting the fatherly tone of voice, this time with gentle chastisement. "The thought of losing you would be…unbearable."

"Until caught this assassin is, young senator, in grave danger you are," Yoda urged her. "Pride you must forgo, accept our help."

"Very well then, thank you for your concern," Nalanda assented resignedly.

"It's settled then," Palpatine said with obvious satisfaction.

"I'll have him report to you immediately, m'lady," Mace said.

With nothing more than a cursory glance at Nalanda in conversation with Danta, Padmé walked towards the window of the spacious apartment. It was very different from that of Palpatine when he was representing Naboo. Where he had chosen to state his power and influence in terms of aesthetics, Nalanda simply chose to reflect the environment of her homeworld. There were vast windows shaded by sky-blue drapes, the carpet was a muted green and the arched ceiling supported with carved wooden beams.

Would Nalanda's tastes change as her time in the Senate lengthened? Padmé had heard a few reports, some from politicians and some from the Holonet, about Nalanda's relative youth and inexperience. Yet she personally had believed none of these as so often a being's actions could easily discount this, despite any preconceptions.

It was the will of the Force that she was with Nalanda at all; Padmé had finished a small mission in the Outer Rim and had managed to get transport to Naboo. Nalanda had somehow found out she was there and had asked her to come along.

So simple, so harmless, just like ten years ago…

She had been but a Padawan learner then, going with her first Master Shakya Devi to mediate between the Naboo and the Trade Federation. From that she had been one of the first wittinesses of the emergence of the Sith, and consequently had met Anakin Skywalker.

How long since she had seen him? Eight years was it? He would have been about eleven at the time and since then she hadn't seen him, though she had heard a lot about him from other Jedi. Somehow she suspected Obi-Wan had a lot to do with this, and didn't really blame him.

The question was: what would Anakin be like now? Padmé still remembered the way he looked at her from the moment he had seen her on Tatooine, something that had not changed even the last time they had spoken.

But Anakin was older now so perhaps he had put aside such feelings as she had done when she had faced the trials a few months ago. Now she was a fully fledged Jedi Knight and would have to acknowledge him as one Jedi to another at the very least.

Perhaps the formalities could keep such distractions at bay, formalities or better judgement.

A low chime sounded from the turbolift. Danta excused himself and went to answer it, leaving Nalanda with Typho and Riané. Padmé stepped behind the low couch where they were sitting so she could have a full view of the entryway.

_How _tall_ is Anakin?_ was Padmé's first thought as the two stepped through, exchanging small-talk with Danta. From where she stood it was easy to see that Anakin would now tower over her, something she hadn't considered.

He carried himself with a characteristic swagger, an easy confidence that was emphasised by the lop-sided grin he gave everyone. He had branched out, extended his abilities, and as far as Padmé could tell, he knew it as well.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was somewhat subdued from the brash extrovert she had once known. He greeted Senator Nalanda cordially as if they had merely stopped by for after-dinner drinks, a more centred and reserved manner.

_Is this due to the loss of Qui-Gon?_ Padmé wondered, _or is it more to do with being Anakin's master?_

"Our paths cross again, Padmé," Obi-Wan said with a wry smile, he nodded to Nalanda, "and once more it surrounds you, m'lady."

"Well the Force does work in mysterious ways," Padmé laughed, glancing Anakin up and down with surprise. "Annie? My goodness you've grown."

"So have you," Anakin replied with a faint flush, "more be—shorter." He finished with an embarrassed shrug.

"You'll still be the little boy I knew on Tatooine," she finished as they took their seats on the couch opposite Nalanda.

Padmé wore a sleeveless tan tunic with matching gauntlets that covered most of her arms. Instead of the regular utility belt her belt was narrow with straps that encircled her shoulders. But other than this she looked as much of a Jedi as Obi-Wan did.

_She doesn't remember_, Anakin thought rather bitterly as Obi-Wan and Nalanda discussed the mission, _I've thought about her everyday and she doesn't remember._ From the way she carried herself, the barely-perceptible confidence, the visible amount of restraint and detachment he could see that even if she _did_ remember what she had meant to him over these years she chose not to.

_Just like any other Jedi_, he concluded in thought, then realised that all eyes were on him.

"Uh…yeah?" Anakin could feel his colour rising as Obi-Wan gave him a hard look. He was supposed to follow what was going on, even if he wasn't contributing to the conversation.

"Never mind," Nalanda said pleasantly, moving to the more prosaic matters of the upcoming meeting with the Separatist leaders. "Ideally I need to attend, but the Chancellor has hinted as much that he would send someone else if there was any chance of a threat."

"The Chancellor is only concerned for your wellbeing, m'lady," Obi-Wan reassured her. "That is why we are here in the first place."

"Of course," Nalanda replied, "yet it would be so much simpler if I _knew_ who was trying to kill me."

"We are here to protect you, Senator," Obi-Wan reminded her, "not to start an investigation."

"Though it would make more sense in the interests of protecting you if we knew what we were up against," Padmé said in a quiet voice.

"Master, Padmé has a point," Anakin said quickly. "Protection is for local security, not Jedi. Investigation is intended, if not implied in our mandate."

Obi-Wan looked between them with an amused expression, it was unbelievable. They had met a few minutes ago for the first time in eight years and already they were united against him. Padmé's views were one thing, yet Anakin's were something else.

"Anakin, we are not going to go through this exercise again," he curtly reminded his Padawan, "you will pay attention to my lead."

"Perhaps your mere presence will uncover the threat," Nalanda said diplomatically, looking between the Master and Padawan. She got to her feet and the others rose with her. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire for the evening."

When Nalanda had left and Padmé had followed to check a few things with Danta, Typho approached Obi-Wan and Anakin with obvious gratitude.

"Well I for one am glad you are here," he said. "The threat is more serious than the senator will admit. Her impressions are that the Separatist leaders are behind it."

"Yet if they were, why wouldn't they just refuse to negotiate?" Anakin asked, then noticing his Master's expression. "It's a fair question, Master. It just doesn't make sense."

"I agree," Typho said, "we are left with no clue. If we only had something to go on to lead us to this attacker…"

"Which would mean encouraging them to act again," Obi-Wan concluded dryly, he turned to Anakin as he noticed Padmé walking towards them. "Go with Typho to check the lower levels and report back here."

"Yes, my Master," Anakin said, yet he could not hide the disappointment from his voice as he followed Nalanda's head of security.

Coruscant never really sleeps, at all hours air traffic continues its course, sentient beings conducted their business which included some that could be only conducted at night.

Such was the case with the Clawdite assassin Zam Wessel, though this time it needn't have been if it had not been for the meddling Jedi. Zam had been hired to dispose of Senator Nalanda of Naboo, any reasons why the young woman had incurred the wrath of Zam's employers was immaterial. The fact was that Nalanda was still alive, a slight problem that needed to be instantly remedied.

She turned, raising her hand to the holster on her hip, fingers tightening on the barrel of the blaster pistol. A speeder approached the platform she stood on, but she moved her hand back to her side. It was him, not her employer but he had approached her to do the job. A tall humanoid figure with a distinctive helmet.

"I hit the ship, but there was a Jedi on board," Zam said without preamble.

He surveyed her, his helmet blocking out any expression. He pulled a long, transparent tube from his speeder.

"Our employer is getting impatient," he said, his voice filtered through his helmet. He handed her the cylinder. Inside, sealed in red liquid, was a blue-scaled Torian fire-snake. "Careful," he cautioned, "it's very poisonous."

Zam smiled as she examined the tube.

"Zam," she looked up at him, "there can be no mistakes this time."

And with that he got into his speeder and left her.

Anakin knew—or thought he knew—why Obi-Wan had sent him to check the lower levels of the senatorial apartment building and he could not dismiss the thought from his mind as Typho briefed him.

_He still doesn't trust me_, Anakin thought bitterly, all he needed to do was talk to Padmé but there was little chance of that with Obi-Wan around. Yet perhaps something would happen to change things, then he could _really_ talk with Padmé without Obi-Wan hovering about like a sentry droid. He was too old to be chaperoned about.

"Seems fine down here," Anakin said when Typho had finished, then left at the next available opportunity.

"Don't you think I've noticed it, Obi-Wan?"

Padmé gave him the ghost of a smile, after talking about what had happened since they had seen each other the conversation had somehow found its way to Anakin. Obi-Wan had mentioned—in an indirect way—about what Anakin had said to him before they entered Nalanda's apartment.

"I'm not surprised if Senator Nalanda noticed it as well," Padmé continued, she stopped in her pacing. "But I would have thought he would have forgotten by now, moved on."

"Anakin? No, that would be against his nature," Obi-Wan replied methodically. "What about you?"

"I never thought it was anything serious in the first place," Padmé told him, walking towards the window and turning her back on him. "It's not allowed, and it's for good reasons as well." She turned to look at him. "There really wasn't any choice for me to make."

"Try telling Anakin that," Obi-Wan said bluntly, then he stopped and considered something. "I am being too hard on him, I can see that, but sometimes I feel that I have to."

"I once had the impression that you though Qui-Gon was rather hard on you," Padmé replied coolly.

"That was different," he protested.

"Is it?" She raised an eyebrow, then smiled when he didn't answer. "Now who do you sound like?"

Obi-Wan had to smile at this, turning the proposition over in his mind.

In the silence that followed, Anakin entered the room trying to look nonchalant but he could not hide the confident look in his eyes.

"Typho has more than enough men on every floor," he explained with a smile. "No intruder will try that way, Master."

"It's not an intruder that we should worry about," Obi-Wan said severely, taking a small viewscreen from the pouch on his belt to check the security cameras, "there are many ways to kill a senator."

"So they will try again tonight?" Padmé asked, saying what they were all thinking.

"Most definitely," Obi-Wan replied with conviction. "The first attack was with purpose and it failed." He smiled and nodded to Padmé. "This time it will be even more so."

"That way we can catch them in the act," Anakin said with a grin, but before he had finished speaking he knew he had said the wrong thing. Again.

"We will do _exactly_ as the Council has requested," Obi-Wan replied curtly. "You still need to learn your place, young one." There was a considerable amount of emphasis on the word 'young' that made Anakin flush with indignation. Why did Obi-Wan always have to dress him down like this? And in front of Padmé, too!

Yet as he looked at her he saw the flicker of a reassuring smile. But only a flicker before her face became composed again.

From her vantage point Zam could monitor any chance of being discovered by the Jedi watching the Naboo senator. _Jedi might have strange powers_, she thought as she inserted the tube into her assassin droid, _but even they are not going to find me over here unless they can fly._

She smiled to herself as she watched the assassin droid disappear into the throng of air traffic. She much preferred the personal touch of her profession, instead of relying on the actions of a mere droid. But she had no choice now, not if she intended to collect her fee.

"You look tired," Obi-Wan said.

The observation had been spoken in a lull in the conversation which for some reason of another Anakin had difficulty following.

Yet in response to this question Anakin didn't dispute it, he needn't as if was obvious.

"I don't sleep well anymore," he confessed. Staring at the ground to avoid Padmé's curious gaze.

"Is it because of your mother?" Obi-Wan pressed, Anakin wished he wouldn't. "More dreams?"

"They're not dreams," Anakin said indignantly, wishing his Master would shut up. "But I wish I didn't have them."

"I had bad dreams for a long time after my Master died," Padmé told him reassuringly. "You can talk about it, Anakin, it helps."

"Yeah, but yours were about what had already happened," Anakin countered darkly.

"Not always," she admitted.

Anakin frowned in frustration, he was running out of ideas. "But, I haven't seen my mother in years," he whined. "And what I've dreamed about her, it's nothing like that ever happened. Maybe they aren't dreams."

"Possibly," Obi-Wan conceded reluctantly. "Though you shouldn't let them overwhelm you, Anakin. We have a job to do."

_Need you remind me that?_ Anakin thought angrily.

The conversation turned to the upcoming summit between the Separatists and the Loyalists. Obi-Wan was sceptical there would be any positive outcome at all, having witnesses the fiasco that had been Eriadu ten years before. But Padmé wasn't so sure even though she had been there with Shakya Devi.

"Doing something is better than doing nothing, Obi-Wan," she pointed out and he couldn't help but agree with her. "Perhaps all our hopes will be realised and there will be a success."

"But we still haven't got all the information we need to assess both sides independently," Obi-Wan reminded her. "Perhaps only during or even after can we have some measure about what we are up against."

"But isn't it obvious, Master?" Anakin said. "All the Separatists want is domination over others. They want to destroy the Republic and talking with them won't do anything."

"Nothing is ever that simple, Anakin," Obi-Wan gently reprimanded.

"Even when it is?" Anakin objected.

"Now you are starting to confuse me," Obi-Wan replied dryly and Anakin knew he had lost.

Light and shadow played across Nalanda face in the distant air traffic, yet this was shortly disrupted by a slowly moving, almost stationary shadow, just outside the window. It was Zam's assassin droid.

There was an electronic whir and crackle as the outside security system was shut down. Then the droid noiselessly cut a small hole in the window, enough to place the opening of the cylinder up to.

Not even the loyal Artoo was aware of this intrusion, he was sitting in the far corner deactivated but for the soft blinking of green light. Around him were the green rays designed to alert intruders. Unfortunately no one had gambled for intruders of this kind.

The opening of the cylinder was removed and the blue scaled snake fell with a soft _plop_ onto the carpet. It lay there motionless for a moment, then raised its head to taste the air.

This particular breed of snake was native to the jungle-world of Toria. Known for its particular aggressiveness and the toxicity of its venom, these qualities were made even greater by genetic manipulation.

Ordinarily the snake would only strike if cornered, yet this one specifically made for the sleeping senator. Ordinarily the bite was not always lethal, provided the antivenin was administered promptly, yet once the fangs scratched Nalanda's skin there would be no help for her.

The snake tasted the air again, its purple forked tongue flicking out of its mouth. Then it proceeded towards Nalanda's exposed neck.

"I think he's a good man," Anakin argued, the topic had turned to Chancellor Palpatine. "The only reason he's still in office is the succession crisis. He told me himself he would rather step down but he felt it was his duty not to."

_I bet he did_, Obi-Wan said to himself. Privately, he thought Anakin was spending far too much time with the Supreme Chancellor than was necessary. Obi-Wan had yet to find an excuse to cease these constant 'visits'. He shook his head in frustration.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Anakin, not to trust appearances," the Jedi said. "They normally hide a great number of things."

"Sometimes things need to be hidden," Anakin retaliated.

Before Obi-Wan could give that remark the reproach that it was due, they all started and stared in the direction of Senator Nalanda's bedroom. Anakin looked at him in shock, his mouth gaping.

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan said and there was a mad rush for the door.

Whether it was the serpent near her pillow, or the thumping footsteps of the Jedi, Nalanda was awake and instantly aware of the danger. She recoiled as the snake advanced towards her, rearing up and hissing loudly.

But that was before Anakin bounded onto the bed and cleaved the snake neatly in two with a single swipe of his lightsaber.

"Droid!" shouted Obi-Wan who leapt at the window, using the blinds to smash the glass and clutched the retreating assassin droid.

"Come on!" Padmé pulled Anakin off the bed and out of the room, passing a startled Typho and Riané.

Jett Rink, an employee of one of the politicians in Nalanda's building, was returning from his night-time exploits shamefully later than he would have liked to admit.

He was just parking his celebrated yellow, open-topped airspeeder when two Jedi burst out of the building.

"Hi, we need to borrow your speeder," the first one said, a human male with a blond rat-tail behind his right ear. He opened the door and pulled Jett out without much ceremony.

"Thanks," said the second Jedi, she smiled as she sat down in the speeder next to the first and they were off. The whole proceedings taking only a few seconds.

Jett shook his head as he watched them go. _Say what you will about Jedi_, he thought, _but they think they own everything._

The assassin droid was clearly not designed to carry his weight, but it held Obi-Wan aloft if reluctantly, stinging his hands with hot sparks.

Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan prised one of the wires loose to try and make the uncomfortable ride more bearable. He managed to stop the sparks, but the wire also powered the motor and he plummeted in a matter of seconds.

"Not good, not good," he muttered, frantically re-connected the wire. The droid started up again, once more cooking his hands every few minutes.

As much as he sought for Jedi serenity, he wished wherever the droid was going it would get there soon.

Zam waited impatiently waited beside her speeder for the droid, she would have preferred to be on her way but the only way she could be sure the operation was carried out was if the droid returned empty. And even then there were doubts, but it would be relatively easy to find out if the senator had been killed, given the false reports on her assassination only that afternoon.

The sound of a disturbance in air traffic made her look up, but what she saw made her smile. One of the Jedi—it was unmistakeable even at this distance—was hanging onto the droid as it made its way towards her. It meant that the droid had in fact made it to the senator's, the Jedi would know what had happened but business was business.

She removed her blaster rifle from her speeder and raised it to her shoulder, cocking it as she glanced down the scope. She aimed the first shot right at the Jedi but the bolt went wide. She fired again but it didn't go anywhere near him.

Was her aim off? Or, perhaps the Jedi had somehow evaded the bolts with his powers.

Whatever the reason, Zam had no time to consider it, she aimed the blaster at the droid.

"Block this," she snarled, then pulled the trigger.

Obi-Wan had surmised that whoever had shot at him was the assassin they were looking for. But the freefall following the droids destruction was not something he had counted on.

_Where is Anakin?_ he thought as he looked around, frantically looking for a hand hold, a plat form, anything! But there was nothing but another five hundred stories between himself and the ground!

"There he is!" Anakin threw the throttle all the way forward and forced the speeder into a deep dive.

Padmé smiled secretly as she gripped the top of the windshield. She felt like screaming with the excitement of the moment. She caught a glimpse of Anakin's face, he was enjoying it as much as if not more than she was.

Anakin slowed then levelled the speeder out, after hovering for a few seconds a soft thump confirmed they had Obi-Wan they set off in the direction he told them.

"Hitchhiker's normally stand on platforms," Anakin remarked dryly, "but your approach is much more direct, Master."

"If your worked on your lightsaber skills as much as you did your wit, Anakin, you would rival Master Yoda," Obi-Wan reproached.

"I thought I already did," his apprentice lightly challenged.

"Only in your mind, my very young Padawan." Obi-Wan quickly spotted the green speeder that belonged to the assassin. "There!"

Anakin increased their speed and they were after it.

It didn't take Zam long to realise that she was being followed, fortunately this had happened before so she knew what to do.

So it was nothing to increase her speed and made several haphazard turns. She smiled to herself, not even the Jedi could find her now.

The speeder was in sigh again, but it wasn't long before it disappeared again. It simply had a bigger start on them even at this speed and Anakin's manoeuvring style that made Obi-Wan remember with detail what he had for breakfast that morning. He had _never_ liked flying and since he had become Anakin's Master he liked it even less.

"We're not going to catch them this way," Padmé murmured.

_Finally!_ thought Obi-Wan with relief, _Someone with sense!_

But Padmé turned around and started to climb into the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, but before she could answer a violent swerve sent them crashing together. "Anakin!"

"Sorry, Master," Anakin replied wryly, "I forgot that you don't like flying."

"I don't mind flying," his Master said as he and Padmé were thrown around again, "but what you're doing is suicide!" he turned to Padmé who was looking for something compartment behind them. "What's all this?"

"Something different," she replied, taking out a lurid green repulsor-board. "Anakin!" She had to raise her voice to be heard. "I need you to get as close as you can get!"

"Don't worry, I know a short-cut," Anakin told her, turning suddenly and sending Obi-Wan sliding across the seat again.

"Stars end," Obi-Wan swore as he hit his head.

The yellow speeder had not moved from its pursuit, but Zam knew that the Jedi would have realised that they weren't going to catch her like this. And by the time they had figured out a way to get to her she would be gone.

Zam smiled as she cooled her engines, she was far enough ahead. This was going to be easy.

"That's near enough!" Padmé shouted after Anakin made several near-suicidal moves to get them closer.

"But what are you—" Obi-Wan couldn't do anything but watch Padmé secure her left foot to the repulsor-board and jump off the end of the speeder. Quickly, she fired her cable-launcher into the speeder's hull and secured the other end to her belt.

Anakin watched this all from the rear-vision viewscreen, when Padmé was secure he swerved wildly causing Padmé to spin like a toy on the end of a string.

"Slow down, Anakin!" Obi-Wan told him as he slid into the seat next to him.

"She's only going to have one chance, Master," Anakin replied, keeping half his attention on Padmé.

"To do what?" his Master asked incredulously.

"We still want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows but didn't disagree.

It certainly wasn't the best idea, being towed on a repulsor board behind a speeder driven by one of the Order's best pilots, but Padmé really hadn't thought about all this when she strapped the board to her foot and jumped off. She didn't even think about it now, all that mattered was she didn't let this dizzying ordeal overcome her.

More than once she had to twist in different directions so as not to collide with oncoming air-traffic. Fortunately, they were doing their best to stay out of her way which wasn't always a good thing.

Somehow, Anakin managed to get them closer again, so close she could see some of the detail on the green speeder. It wasn't the best but it would have to do.

"Turn around!" she shouted, hoping Anakin heard her.

Whether he heard her shout or somehow knew what she wanted there was not difference, he put the speeder through a three-point turn whipping her around in an arc. She moved with it, angling her body so she wouldn't spin as had happened the first time.

Then, at the right moment she pulled free of the cable and the board, using the momentum of Anakin's turn to dive through the air towards the assassin's speeder.

"Clear that cable," Anakin said quietly. "Clear it," he repeated when Obi-Wan didn't respond. "It's dragging us."

While Obi-Wan clambered over the back seat, Anakin could fully appreciate Padmé's astonishing leap from the repulsor-board to the assassin's speeder. And without any hesitation or admonishment from his Master.

The Jedi were still after her. Zam cursed as she put the speeder into a higher gear, wishing she could do away with all of them with that one motion. Her speeder then shuddered violently as if something large had his it, this was followed by the sounds of sliding and scraping.

She swore again when she saw what slid past the viewport. One of the Jedi! Te female who had stopped her first attempt on the senator, and far too close for comfort.

Zam threw the throttle into reverse, smiling as she heard the Jedi slid back over the speeder and to the edge. But not over the edge. She threw the throttle forward again, hearing the Jedi slide back.

She laughed, Jedi or no Jedi, she had the upper hand.

If it was a crazy idea to jump onto the speeder the way she did, it was crazier still to hang onto it while it was moving like this. As she hung from the back the speeder lurched again, she pressed her hands hard into the frame and flipped onto the roof. With her free hand she got out her lightsaber.

The green blade cut into the green durasteel, removing several circuits with the crackle of sparks. She didn't want to cripple the vehicle but she did need to slow it down.

As she lay on her stomach to sever something more critical the speeder reeled again and Padmé dropped her lightsaber. She was able to catch her weapon in her mouth so she could hold on to one of the holes she had made with both hands.

"I'm going to help her," Anakin said.

They were right above her now, Padmé had managed to slow the assassin down but that was about it.

"Anakin, she has things under control," Obi-Wan told him.

"Not now she doesn't," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan looked down to see Padmé hanging on with both hands to the now out of control speeder with her lightsaber in her mouth. _What has she done?_ he wondered.

But there was no time to consider the question as the next moment Anakin stepped over the side of their vehicle and landed next to Padmé below.

"I hate it when he does that," Obi-Wan muttered, taking the controls.

By the time Anakin had joined her, Padmé had managed to regain some control. She was just about to cut off something else when Anakin landed beside her.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Helping you," he replied as if the answer was obvious, he stiffened his arm so he could move with the speeder.

"I don't need—"the speeder collided with an air-throwing her back until Anakin caught her wrist. "Thanks," she murmured, then climbed up to lie beside him. "Do you think you can disable this thing?" Anakin nodded. "Good, I'll give you a few minutes."

She loosened her grip so she could slid past the cockpit.

Zam had just about had enough of the Jedi, more so given the fact that another had joined the first. Who were they to hang onto her speeder like suicidal maniacs?

A sharp tap on the viewport made her look up. It was the female Jedi, she brandished her lightsaber in her free hand then ignited it. The green blade swang dangerously close to the window, making Zam blink and forget her concentration. Her Clawdite features flashed across her face for a moment.

With the tip of the blade the Jedi then cut a hole in the viewport filling the cockpit with air. Cursing, Zam reached for her blaster pistol, but it was ripped out of her hand and falling out of the hole in the window before she had a proper grip on it. She snarled and swerved the speeder, satisfied when the Jedi slid out of sight.

Suddenly her engines were no longer responding, her reads said they were losing power for some unknown reason. _The other Jedi!_ she realised as her Clawdite features showed again. She inclined the speeder into a steep dive, pushing the steering al the way down.

If she couldn't escape alive, neither would the Jedi.

"What did you do?" Padmé shouted.

They were hanging on to the back of the speeder as it took a nosedive through the lines of air traffic. Anakin had his free arm around her and for once she didn't mind.

"I disconnected the engines,'" Anakin replied, though it was almost impossible to hear him.

"You WHAT?" She looked at him incredulously as the ground started to come into view.

"Don't worry," Anakin said with a shrug, "this isn't the first crash landing I've caused."

Somehow Padmé did not find that very reassuring.

Close behind, Obi-Wan followed the speeder at the same break-neck pace, shaking his head as he watched their antics. He wondered which one was worse.

For some reason either due to Zam or aerodynamics, the speeder levelled out as it made its final descent into Coruscant's entertainment district.

As the ground neared Padmé rolled off and landed on her feet. Anakin followed somewhat less gracefully, skidding to a stop just ahead of her in the middle of a crowd of startled pedestrians.

The startled pedestrians advanced on the speeder after it fell, exchanging questioning glances as the vehicle ignited. Zam somehow staggered out as the crowds gathered around it and tried to disappear down the street.

But Anakin and Padmé were watching her and Zam broke into a sprint. Running into people, dodging droids and low vehicles, they chased her through the crowd and to the doors of a nightclub.

"Should we tell them to lock the doors and not let anyone out?" Anakin asked.

"No, that makes it worse," Padmé replied. "And it'll take time."

"Anakin!"

They turned to see Obi-Wan landing the speeder behind them.

"She went into that club, Master," Anakin said, pointing.

"Patience," he cautioned as he approached them. "Use the Force. Think. She went in there to hide, not to run." At this he caught Padmé's eye. "And the next time you two plan to pull a stunt like that again, let me know in advance so I won't be there."

"Oh, come on, Master," Anakin gently reproached as they walked through the door of the club. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Probably in several pieces out side Senator Nalanda's bedroom window," Padmé interjected.

Even Obi-Wan had to laugh at this as they surveyed the crowd. The assassin was nowhere to be found but that was to be expected.

"Well, where is he?" Obi-Wan asked casually.

"A _she_," Padmé corrected. "And I think she's a changeling."

"Then be extra careful," he replied, he made a motion that Padmé and Anakin should search either side of the room then he walked towards the bar.

"But where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"For a drink," his Master replied, walking off.

Anakin blinked and glanced at Padmé. She shrugged and walked away, but it wasn't long before she found herself the target of unwanted attention. Unwanted _male_ attention.

"Nice threads," said a leery voice reeking of Janx Spirit, a mottled-green Twi'lek stepped towards her. "Shame it hides your curves. What's your poison? I'm buying."

Normally Padmé would resolve this sort of situation with a few choice words that veiled a threat, but there was not time for that.

"You don't want to buy me a drink," she said, putting the right amount of Force-suggestion into her voice.

"I don't want to buy you a drink," the Twi'lek repeated, his eyes wide and his voice neutral.

"You want to go home and rethink your life," Padmé said, gesturing very slightly with her hand.

"I want to go home and rethink my life," the Twi'lek said, staggering away from her.

If the barman found there was something rather unusual about Obi-Wan's attire and choice of weapon, he didn't choose to show it. Obi-Wan tossed back the blue liquid he ordered, deliberately keeping his back turned.

Qui-Gon had once said to him that sometimes all you needed to do what wait and what you were searching for would find you. Even though his former Master had been speaking in the realm of the rhetorical at the time, it did apply here.

She didn't need his eyes to see Padmé and Anakin combing the room in different directions. He didn't need to turn around to know that the assassin was edging towards him, blaster rifle out.

Which was why it was such a surprise to Zam when he spun suddenly around with his lightsaber out, slicing off the barrel of her weapon and her right arm in one motion.

At the disturbance, curious eyes turned their way. Hands made their way towards concealed weapons.

"Easy!" Anakin stretched out with the Force, putting strong emphasis on his words. "Jedi business, go back to your drinks."

Shakily, Zam was helped to her feet and dragged her outside with Padmé trailing.

"Who hired you?" Anakin forced her against a wall, trying to probe her mind with his own. "Tell us!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, his Padawan still had much to learn. "Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?"

"The senator from Naboo," she murmured.

"Why?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"It…was just a job," she said.

"Who hired you?" Padmé asked. "You can tell us."

Zam smiled which for some reason frustrated Anakin profusely.

"Tell us now!" he demanded.

Her eyes went wide. "It was a bounty hunter called—" But that was all she managed to say. There was a short _hiss_ behind them as a small metal barb landed in her neck. She started to choke, her face contorting in pain as it resumed its neutral Clawdite features. Then, murmuring incomprehensibly she fell to the ground.

Behind them an armoured figure with a distinctive helmet ignited a jet pack, they could only watch him take off.

Padmé and Anakin looked at each other; this had all taken only a few seconds. Obi-Wan bent over the corpse, removing what had caused her death.

"Toxic dart." Obi-Wan examined it in his hand; it was still wet with blood.

"It gets stranger," Padmé murmured, staring at the empty space where the bounty hunter had been.

The next morning the Jedi Council passed around the small dart as Obi-Wan finished the report. If any of the details caused alarm, none of the Jedi Masters seemed to show it.

When Obi-Wan had finished, Mace handed back the dart.

"Track this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda instructed.

"Most importantly," Mace added, "find out who he is working for."

_Finally, some sense! _Padmé thought with relief. _Now we can do this the way it should have been done for, the very beginning, with me protecting the senator so Obi-Wan and Annie can—_

"With respect, Master," Obi-Wan objected gently, "there still is the threat against Senator Nalanda."

"Which is why young Skywalker can assist Padmé while you track this attacker," said the cool voice of Kuan Yin Nevu. "She will be much safer on her home planet Naboo."

Padmé noticed Anakin brighten ever so slightly at this. _This can't happen_, she told herself, _I don't need distractions like this._

"Master," Padmé said, "I don't think –"

"Enough!" Renust Nju dismissed her objections with a gesture. "The matter is closed."

"I think what Padmé was trying to say," Anakin interjected tentatively, "is that it will be difficult to convince Senator Nalanda to leave the capital with the impending vote and the summit.

Curious glances were exchanged amongst the Council.

"Until gone this threat is, our judgement she must accept," Yoda murmured.

"Speak to Chancellor Palpatine," Windu instructed, "he understands even if she does not. And don't use registered transport," he added, "travel as refugees."

"May the Force be with you," Nju said, the session was at an end but Padmé could not help but exchange a significant glance with Kuan Yin before she left with the others.

When they had gone, Kuan Yin quickly excused herself.

Padmé was waiting for her on the balcony outside, when she heard Kuan Yin approach she confronted the Jedi Master.

"I know what this is about." Kuan Yin held up a hand to stop Padmé from speaking. "And my answer is and will remain the same: no."

"How do you know?" Padmé asked furiously.

"I wasn't the only one who noticed the two very different reactions in there," her former Master said lightly, circling Padmé as she spoke. "You think you lack control? That surprises me."

"It's Anakin I'm worried about," Padmé confessed. "With Obi-Wan around the boundaries are in place. But then…"

"Who says you can't set them?" Kuan Yin challenged.

"And if they fall?" Padmé asked.

"Are they going to?" Nevu pressed. "Or are you going to let him in?"

Padmé didn't answer, as always Kuan Yin had gone right to the heart of the issue. Anakin had been in her mind in a different light after last night, and that made what she thought of him difficult to consider.

She was afraid that Anakin would easily slip through the weaknesses in herself she had done her best to men. To put it simply: she was afraid.

"This isn't like last time, Padmé," Kuan Yin reminded her. "The Council isn't a gate you can swing any way you choose. I intervened last time because I saw the need, if I had not things probably would have turned out different for you."

"But you won't now?" Padmé asked.

"I don't need to." She placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "There are some tests that need to be faced."

"You're late."

The accusation was casually made by Anakin as he lounged against a wall in the executive building.

"How long have you been waiting?" Padmé asked in the same casual tone.

He shrugged. "Not long," he walked with her towards Palpatine's office. Outside was his aide Dar Wac. "Well?"

"Come on," Padmé said impatiently, she had no idea what Anakin was trying to so.

Padmé had expected that the Chancellor might make them wait, but as soon as Dar Wac noticed Anakin they were waved through.

The Chancellor's office more or less reflected the apartment he had had when he was Senator of Naboo, the red curved walls and crimson carpet, the delicate black and transparasteel furniture. Yet there were noticeable differences, probably to further augment his success Padmé surmised. Such as the large neuranium statues they passed as she and Anakin walked towards the Chancellor's desk. And of course, there was the vast curved window which Palpatine stood by watching the traffic.

Yet when he saw them he approached with a smile.

"Ah, Anakin," Palpatine greeted the young Jedi warmly then turned to Padmé. "A pleasure to see you again, Padmé. I only wish it was under better circumstances.

"Don't we all, Chancellor?" Padmé replied coolly as they followed him to the far end of the room.

It did not take long for Anakin and Padmé to explain the situation with Nalanda and the subsequent decision of the Jedi Council. When this was done Palpatine agreed to help them.

"Yes, I'll talk to her," he said, somewhat reluctantly. "She won't like it, but she cannot refuse an executive order. Representative Pela will have to take her place at the summit."

"I don't think she'll like that either," Anakin remarked.

"Politics is all about making compromises, Anakin," Palpatine said. "Senator Nalanda will understand. So," Palpatine turned to regard them with a critical smile. "They have finally given you an assignment."

"It's not like that, your Excellency," Anakin said, reddening slightly. "Padmé will be going with me."

"But it's not like you're being chaperoned, is it?" the Chancellor enquired.

As they continued to take Padmé noticed that she was becoming more and more of a spectator, in fact at one point they seemed to forget she was there but she didn't minds. She had observed earlier Obi-Wan's aversion to Chancellor Palpatine and the influence he had over Anakin.

_I can see why_, Padmé thought, _with Palpatine he's hearing what he wants to hear rather than what he needs._ It reminded her of a legend she had once heard on some Outer-Rim world. Of how a desert cat had befriended a grazing plain dweller. The trust between the two was complete—or so it seemed to the grazer—until one night when the cat murdered the grazer while he was sleeping.

Besides, they couldn't stay long, and once she hinted to the Chancellor that they ought to be going he sent them on their way.

"I'm concerned for my Padawan," Obi-Wan said to Mace Windu and Yoda as they left the Temple refectory that afternoon. "He's not ready to be out on his own yet."

"He's not on his own, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu reminded him. "And if it helps reassure you, Padmé expressed some concerns of her own to Kuan Yin."

"Did she?" This was somewhat of a surprise. "And what was the result of that?"

"The same thing I am telling you," Mace said. "The Council is confident in its decision and it will not change."

"I wasn't asking you to change it," Obi-Wan replied. "And it's not that I don't trust Anakin, I would trust him with my life but he can't be trusted to do as he's told."

"Reminds me of someone else, that does," Yoda commented mildly.

Obi-Wan had to smile at this.

"Obi-Wan, you must believe that Anakin will choose the right path," Mace Windu said. "And remember, if the prophecy is true he is the one who will bring balance to the Force."

Need they remind him that? Qui-Gon's belief that Anakin was the Chosen One had hung over him ever since the start of Anakin's training. If he failed it would not just reflect on Anakin but he himself as Anakin's Master. If he failed…_No_, Obi-Wan thought as Yoda and Mace went up to the Council chamber, _I won't fail either of them._

Fresh from her meeting with the Chancellor, Nalanda received Bail Organa in the lower part of her apartment. Her elaborate coiffure and dress might have suited the seriousness of the Chancellor's office, but in the relative quiet of her apartment with the couches, fountain and flowers it seemed a little overdone.

"Your safety is first priority, Rhadé," Bail said empathetically. "I must say I agree with the Jedi on this issue. But look," he opened his hands in submission. "I don't think you asked me here to argue with you. If you want your voice heard at the summit as much as I know you do, you'll need to brief me as well as Danta."

"Eavesdropping?"

Anakin smiled as Padmé passed him in the corridor. He was not eavesdropping, merely standing in the doorway so he could watch Nalanda and for the most part he ignored their conversation. It didn't really interest him, and he had heard it all before anyway.

"What's wrong?" Anakin had noticed that ever since they left the Temple that morning Padmé had been kind of tense. Was it because of him?

"It's…nothing," Padmé said.

"Oh, come on," Anakin teased. "I can tell it's at least _something_ to get you all riled up like this."

"You wouldn't understand," Padmé replied dismissively, walking past him.

Anakin caught her arm. "Try me," he whispered.

"Fine…it's…" she sighed and collapsed against the doorway opposite Anakin. "It's only the fact that this is my first real assignment and I wanted to prove that I could handle it on my own."

"Prove to who?"

"Anybody, nobody." Padmé shrugged. "Myself mostly. I'm sorry," she said, giving him a half smile. "I am grateful for your help, Annie."

"Please don't call me that," he said with a frown.

"Why not?" she asked. "It is your name, isn't it?"

"My name is Anakin," he said tersely, "and when you call me 'Annie' like that it seems as if you still think I'm still a little boy."

"How can I, when it's impossible to deny that you've grown up?" Padmé laughed.

Anakin smiled. "Somehow Master Obi-Wan manages to see it," he said. "He says that I still have much to learn, at least three times a day."

"That must be frustrating," Padmé said empathetically.

"It's worse," continued Anakin. "He's overly critical, especially in front of others, and sometimes I just don't know how to please him at all."

"Anakin," Padmé stepped closer to him when he had finished his tirade. "Have you ever wondered why Obi-Wan is so critical with you?"

"No." The question had never even occurred to him.

Padmé assumed as much. "It's because he cares," she grabbed his arm to get his attention. "He wants to see you grow, and he's doing this in the only way he knows how which might explain the slip ups from time to time. Anakin," she turned so she could see into his eyes, "try not to grow up too fast."

"But you said I was grown up," Anakin reminded her.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Please don't look at me like that," Padmé said, furious to find she was blushing.

"Why not?" His breath felt hot on her cheek.

"Because I can see what you are thinking," Padmé replied.

"So?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." She stepped away from him and went down the corridor to where Riané and another of the handmaidens was packing for the senator.

As much as he wanted to, Anakin didn't follow.

Not much later they found themselves on a speeder bus bound for the spaceport. True to form they were travelling in disguise as refugees and were due to board a freighter that was stopping at Naboo, among other things.

The bus landed and they all gathered around the doors.

"Be safe, m'lady," Tycho said to the veiled Nalanda.

"I will be, you be careful," Nalanda replied. "The threat's on you two now."

"I'm not worried about me, m'lady," Riané said, "I'm worried about you. What if they've realised you've left the capital?"

"Well, I'm sure my Jedi protectors will be more than able to handle it," Nalanda said lightly.

"Anakin, you do nothing without consulting either myself or the Council," Obi-Wan aid in a low voice.

"Yes, Master," Anakin assented.

"And you follow Padmé's lead if there's trouble," he continued.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said.

_He better_, Obi-Wan added in thought, he had more than enough times had to explain his Padawan's actions to the Council. He turned to Senator Nalanda.

"I'll have this plot cleared up quickly, m'lady," he said in a reassuring voice. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I am most grateful for your speed, Master Kenobi," Nalanda replied.

A low moan from the docked freighter echoed through the bus.

"Time to go," Anakin murmured, adjusting the clasp of his blue cloak.

"I know," Nalanda said and they made their way outside.

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan called from the door of the speeder.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," Padmé returned.

Anakin, Padmé and Senator Nalanda made their way towards the freighter with the faithful R2-D2 trailing them.

"Suddenly I'm afraid," Nalanda murmured. "I'm afraid I am abandoning my duty."

"Don't be, Senator," Padmé replied.

"Anyway," Anakin added in a lighter tone, "we have Artoo with us."

They were still laughing as they walked into the docking bay.

Back at the speeder Obi-Wan wasn't so confident.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish," he murmured as the disappeared from view.

"I would be more worried about the senator doing something than him," Tycho replied as the doors to the speeder closed and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally when a Jedi was seeking answers he inquired within himself, barring that there were numerous resources at the Temple at one's disposal. But when the analysis droids drew a blank at the toxic dart he presented them with, Obi-Wan had a rather different solution in mind.

He caught an airtaxi to Coco Town, a place on the outskirts of the business district of Coruscant and walked up to a small diner. Not quite the place you would expect to come for obscure information, but Obi-Wan knew otherwise.

"You want something, love?" A blonde female waitress in a blue mini-dress met him at the door, with one look she decided who he was and challenged him to question her.

"I'm here to see Dexter," Obi-Wan said nonchalantly. The waitress raised an eyebrow, the said Dexter was her boss and she was fiercely loyal to him even if it involved Jedi trouble. "Don't worry," he reassured. "It's personal."

"Fine," she spat, walking away towards the counter. "Someone to see ya, honey," she called to the back of the diner. "Jedi, by the looks of him."

Obi-Wan followed her slowly to see the face of his friend Dexter Jettster emerging through a cloud of steam from what he was cooking.

"Obi-Wan, good to see ya, buddy!" the Besalisk said warmly.

"Hey Dex," Obi-Wan greeted, grinning at his friend.

"With ya in a minute," Dex told him. "Take a seat."

Obi-Wan seated himself in one of the booths. The waitress returned, her attitude changed now that he was established a friend of Dex's.

"You want a cup of Jawa juice?" she asked.

"Thanks," Obi-Wan said with a nod, turning to see Dex emerging from the back of the diner. Obi-Wan got up to meet him.

Dexter Jettster was a Besalisk, he was a little taller than Obi-Wan with brown leathery skin that was mottled and bruised as if he'd been in a fight. Yet if he was in a fight, he was one you would want in your side. He had a mouth large enough to swallow Obi-Wan's head and four strong arms that could break the Jedi's neck as well as several limbs without much effort.

Yet despite his outward appearance, Dex was one of the friends he could count on, even if it were only for information as it was now.

The two old friends embraced and Dex looked around for a moment.

"Where's the other one?" he asked with a laughed. "Don't tell me you've let him out on his own!"

Obi-Wan laughed as he slid into his seat, he had taken Anakin here with him before and it hadn't gone down very well despite Dex's efforts to be accommodating.

"You have?" Dex laughed again, a huge, booming laugh that made everyone look. "Well if I hear a planet has gone up in smoke, I know who to call to get the salvage rights."

The waitress came with two drinks, she handed them out and with a smile she left them.

"So, my friend," Dex downed a good porion of his drink before leaning back against the seat, "what can I do for ya?"

"You can tell me what this is." Obi-Wan handed Dex the toxic dart which had confused more than he had bargained for.

"Wow!" Dex held it in his hand as if it would break with the slightest touch. "Waddya know? I haven't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer-Rim." He held it between two fingers. "What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"Curious," Obi-Wan remarked, sipping his drink. "I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives."

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away," Dex said, the grinned and beckoned Obi-Wan closer. "I woulda thought that you Jedi had more respect for the difference between _knowledge_ and _wisdom_."

"Well, if droids could think, then where would we be?" Obi-Wan laughed, finishing his drink. "Kamino, I don't think I've heard of it. Is it Republic?"

"Nope, it's beyond the Outer-Rim," Dex replied. "Just outside the Rishi Maze, towards the south…shouldn't be too hard to find, even for those droids of yours." They laughed, and Dex turned the dart over in his hand again. "They're cloners these Kaminoans."

"Cloners?"

Dex nodded. "Damn good ones too."

"These…Kaminoans," Obi-Wan said carefully, "are they friendly?"

"Well," Dex placed the dart back on the table and winked conspiratorially at the Jedi, "that all depends."

"Depends on what, Dex?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"On how good your manners are," Dex said darkly, "and how…big your pocket book is."

Obi-Wan picked up the dart and examined it. Like Padmé had said, it was getting stranger.

The freighter had only one class: steerage. Padmé and Nalanda sat on boxes with a packing crate between them while Anakin was asleep on one of the bunks. With their hoods and cloaks they passed unnoticed among the refugees in the hold of the freighter. At one end was the food line where a serving droid dished out small bowls of tasteless mush.

R2-D2 fetched a bowl then deposited it on the crate between Padmé and Nalanda with a soft chirp.

"You must do a lot of travelling as a Jedi," Nalanda said, curiously poking the mush with a spoon.

"We do a fair bit," Padmé replied, "but it's not the side of the galaxy that you generally would want to see. Helping solve hostage situations, assisting settlers on radiation stricken worlds…nothing like the Holonet heroes we are generally associated with."

"On the contrary," Nalanda said, "I think a lot of good work goes unrecognised, particularly these days. It's far more often we hear about a war or a murder than someone who has done something worth while."

"True," Padmé agreed, "but all the same, I would rather do something worthwhile and not get recognised for it at all."

"Mom…" At this both women turned, Anakin was mumbling in his sleep and from his face he seemed to be having a bad dream. After a few minutes he turned over and relaxed again.

"He's having bad dreams again," Padmé said turning back. "He's still having a hard time letting go of his mother."

"That's what I've never understood about the Jedi," Nalanda said. "Why is it that you shun any form of affection?"

"We don't," Padmé replied. "But that depends on how you would define affection. Attachment is forbidden, because attachment can lead to possession which leads to jealousy and that leads to the dark side. But compassion is central to a Jedi's life, we need to be able to embrace all that we meet in order to be whole."

"But what about emotions?" Nalanda pressed. "What about falling in love?"

"Not in that sense," Padmé told her. "A thousand years ago the Jedi could marry and have children, but it was stopped when it was realised that such a thing endangers too many."

"So what happens if it happens to you?" Nalanda asked, by now Padmé knew what she was speaking about.

"Like everything you have to accept it," Padmé said, she was having trouble meeting Nalanda's gaze. "Then you have to let go, leave it all behind."

"And if you can't?"

"You don't have a choice," Padmé told her.

In the vast chamber that housed the Jedi Archives, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood studying the bust of Count Dooku: one of the Jedi that left the Order that made up the Lost Twenty. The latest, and as some said, the saddest. Though Obi-Wan had never really known him, despite the fact that he had been Qui-Gon's Master.

Qui-Gon had hardly mentioned him, Obi-Wan had always had the impression that they had not had a close relationship such as he and Qui-Gon had shared. Still…

"Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan turned to see the Archivist, Madame Jocasta Nu standing beside him. A somewhat older and slight woman, but she had a voice that could send even Mace Windu to do her bidding. The Archives were her domain, and woe betide anyone who was guilty of wasting her time.

She examined the statue with interest. "Impressive, isn't he?" she mused. "He was one of the most intriguing Jedi I had the privilege of knowing."

"Really?" This somewhat surprised Obi-Wan.

"Oh, yes," she replied with a nod. "He was often out of step with the views of the Jedi Council, much like your Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Oh." That had not occurred to Obi-Wan either. It had been no secret that Qui-Gon would often follow his own initiative rather than the Council's ruling. But to such an extent as this?

"They were alike in many ways," she said, "Very individual thinkers. Idealists. He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wanted to be the best." She smiled and her eyes seemed to go far away. "With a lightsaber, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was…unique."

"Interesting," Obi-Wan murmured, but Madame Nju did not seem to hear him.

"In the end he left because he lost faith the in the Republic," she continued. "He felt the Jedi had betrayed themselves by serving a corrupt Senate. He always had very high ideals and expectations about government."

"I still don't understand," Obi-Wan said.

"None of us does," the archivist replied. He disappeared for about ten years," she said, her eyes focusing beyond the statue, "and then showed up recently at the head of the Separatist movement. Anyway," she once more looked at Obi-Wan. "You called for assistance and I don't think it was for a history lesson."

"Yes, yes I did." Obi-Wan crossed to the terminal he had left when he had contacted Madame Nu. "I am looking for the planetary system of Kamino. For some reason it doesn't show up on the archive charts."

"Kamino," she leaned over his shoulder and pressed a few keys. "It's not a system I am familiar with. Do you have the correct coordinates?"

"I just have the quadrant," Obi-Wan replied. "It should be about here, just south of the Rishi Maze."

"Let me see," she pressed a few more keys. "I'll try a gravitational scan." They waited for the scan to complete.

"Could it have been destroyed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, not unless it is very recent," she replied. The scan showed nothing. "I'm sorry, but it appears that the planet you are searching for does not exist."

"Impossible," Obi-Wan said, "there must be some mistake! Perhaps the archives are incomplete—"

"Master Kenobi," Jocasta Nu said in a very patient voice, "if an item does not show up in the archives, it does not exist. That you can be sure of. May I assist you with anything else?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, still staring at the screen after she had gone. This was the second dead-end he had come to in his investigation of Nalanda's assassin. Fortunately, he knew exactly where to go to sort this out.

Shortly thereafter Obi-Wan found himself walking towards the room where the young Jedi initiates—or younglings as they were more often called—trained with Master Yoda.

"Feel the Force you must," Yoda said in a low meditative voice, "help you it will." He noticed Obi-Wan entering the room and made a gesture that caused all the seekers to go to the ceiling. "Enough, younglings, a visitor we have, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Welcome him."

"Hello Master Obi-Wan," the children chorused beneath their helmets.

"Hello," Obi-Wan could not help but smile at all the faces transfixed upon him. He turned to Yoda. "Master, I hope I am not intruding." He had been a bit hesitant to approach Yoda with the matter since he himself had been given the assignment.

"What help may I be?" Yoda asked, his ears moving slowly.

"I'm trying to locate a planet I heard from a friend," Obi-Wan explained. "I trust him, but the planet doesn't show on the archive maps." He indicated that he had a holocube with him.

"Hmmm." Yoda turned to the gathered younglings with a meditative, but slightly amused expression on his face. "Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has, how embarrassing. How embarrassing." Several of the younglings tittered as he took the cube from Obi-Wan and went across the room. Yoda glanced at one of the children. "Liam, the shades," as the room darkened he glanced around so he had all of their attention. "Open your minds younglings and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will."

Yoda flicked the projector on and the darkened classroom was flooded with the light of stars. Obi-Wan smiled as he noticed some of the children try to touch the projection. How like Yoda to turn his problem into a lesson? He waited another moment then walked through the hologram.

"It ought to be here," Obi-Wan pointed to a blank spot in the projection. "But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area towards this spot."

"Hmmm, a puzzle we have here," Yoda said. "Gravity's shadow remains but nothing there is. A thought, anyone?" There was a pause and then one of the younglings tentatively raised his hand. Yoda nodded.

"Master, because someone erased it from the archive memory," the child said.

"That's right!" several others caused.

"If the planet blew up," a young Togruta suggested, "the gravity would go away."

Obi-Wan looked sceptical, but Yoda merely smiled. "Truly uncluttered, the mind of a child is." He turned to Obi-Wan. "The Padawan is right, go to the centre of gravity's pull you must and find your planet you will."

"But Master, who could have erased it from the archives?" Obi-Wan retrieved the holocube and opened the shades. "That's _impossible_, isn't it?"

"Dangerous and disturbing that puzzle is," Yoda replied, his brow furrowing. "Only a Jedi could have done such a thing. Meditate on this, I will."

And there Obi-Wan left him, with more questions than answers but at least a destination.

When they arrived on Naboo, Nalanda removed the cloak she had worn on the freighter and assumed her senatorial garb. While it was merely an elaborate headpiece with matching shoulder pads, she looked entirely different even though she was wearing the same dress.

As they crossed the plaza in front of the palace, Nalanda related her history. She had been raised in a prominent Naboo family, her father and mother in quite influential circles so going into public service was somewhat expected of her. Continuing it though wasn't, as most Naboo retired in their twenties.

"When the Queen asked me to serve as senator I couldn't refuse her," Nalanda told them. "Though I did think that I would have a family of my own by now."

"The Republic needs you, Senator," Padmé said as they climbed the steps, "perhaps that's one of the reasons you've been so popular with the wrong sort of people lately.

"Perhaps." Nalanda agreed with a grin.

The Throne Room in the palace brought back memories for Padmé as she watched Queen Jamilla hold court. Everywhere echoed instances of her last visit, particular when she had seen someone else sitting where Jamilla sat. Someone who had no place there at all.

"It all depends if the Trade Federation has joined forces with the Separatists," Nalanda explained to the queen.

"And they have taken no steps to reduce their droid army?" Jamilla inquired.

"There are…rumours suggesting that," Nalanda reluctantly replied.

"If I may interject, your Highness," Padmé said, "the Jedi have not been permitted to make any investigations because it will affect the economy."

"It is unthinkable," Sio Bibble declared, "that after three trials in the Supreme Court Nute Gunray is still Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate will be powerless to stop him."

"We must keep faith," Jamilla declared, serene in her black and white garments, "not only in those attending the summit but in the Republic itself. The day that we do not believe in democracy is the day we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes," Nalanda returned, getting to her feet to fall in step behind the Queen.

Later that afternoon they boarded a speeder bus that would taken them north, but not all the way. At their destination they took another bus and finally a boat that took them down a wide river shaded with trees.

Anakin didn't mind, the more he saw of Naboo the more he liked. Ten years ago he never would have imagined this much water could be possible.

As the sun was setting they rounded a headland and Nalanda's family villa came into view. It was right above the water with arching windows of multi-coloured glass, beyond were manicured gardens and beyond that dense forest.

A kind, care-worn housekeeper met them at the dock. She smiled at Padmé and Anakin as she collected the bags and took them inside.

"I used to come here every summer," Nalanda said, strolling along the deck and looking into the water. She wore her hair loose but for a band behind her ears and a free-flowing gown that changed from a cream to a beige. "I don't come as often now of course, and mostly it's just to be alone."

"It beautiful," Padmé said, and she meant it. from where they were they could see the open ocean, and just to the left was a sandbar with an island at the end.

"I'm not sure if I like it best now or in the winter," Nalanda turned and smiled at them. "You can only get here by air then, the waves comes up so high it covers the windows."

Anakin didn't say anything, he stepped closer to Padmé as she and Nalanda talked. The atmosphere, the surroundings…it was affecting him more than he realised it would, particularly seeing the light of the setting sun on Padmé. The gold and red outlining her curves, highlighting her eyes and hair…

"There!" Nalanda pointed to the shadow of a large bird flying towards the setting sun.

"Goff birds, aren't they?" Padmé asked.

"Yes," the Nalanda gave Anakin a significant look. "The first time I saw your Master he was on the back of one of these."

"Really?" Anakin's surprise seemed genuine.

"He hasn't told you?" Nalanda asked.

"No," Anakin replied, then smiled. "Of course, it's not a story that Master Obi-Wan would choose to tell. He hates flying."

They all laughed, watching the shadow get smaller.

That evening they ate on the terrace with the doors open and the air with the smell of the sea. The food was heightened by the atmosphere, yet they could have been eating ration bars on an ice world for all Anakin cared. He was more interested in watching Padmé as she talked to the senator.

"I have only the slightest of memories of my parents," she confessed, slicing the fruit they had been served for desert. "All Jedi are identified at birth so I've never known my family, and it's not encouraged." She glanced at Anakin with a smile. "There are exceptions of course."

Yes, that's what I am," Anakin said sarcastically. "An exception." Then when Padmé wasn't looking he used the Force to steal the fruit of her plate.

"Anakin!" She tired to spear the fruit out of the air with her fork but it was too late, it was beyond her reach and sailing into Anakin's mouth. "What would Obi-Wan be saying if he saw you do that?"

"He would be very grumpy," Anakin replied through his mouthful.

"As he should be," Padmé replied curtly.

They stared at each other for a few moments and then broke into laughter.

"What was wrong with that anyway?" Nalanda asked when it had subsided.

"The Force is not a key you use to open every door you find," replied Padmé seriously. "Or that is at least what Master Nju told me at least three times each lightsaber training class." She glanced sideways at Anakin. "Somehow I think you missed that lesson, or else it went over your head."

"Like this?" Anakin moved his fingers and aimed a piece of fruit at her. It was meant to sail over her head but when Padmé stood up it hit her nose.

"Right," Padmé picked up the rest of her dessert and aimed it at Anakin, who deflected it with the Force so it splattered Nalanda.

"You asked for it," the senator laughed, picking up the rest of her dessert.

The food fight was on.

"There's our missing planet, Arfour," Obi-Wan said as they rounded a moon and Kamino came into view. "And right where it should be, too. Those archives _were_ altered."

Despite its lack of recognition by the navcomputer, Obi-Wan found no protests after he transmitted his code. A landing zone was merely given to him with a suggested trajectory to Tipoca City. He disengaged the hyper-space ring and began his approach.

A planet almost entirely covered by water, Kamino was dotted with small cities such as the one Obi-Wan had been directed to. Millennia ago Kamino had been a terrestrial world, yet climate change had altered this and the Kaminoans had adapted accordingly.

This still did not excuse the pouring rain which soaked Obi-Wan to the skin the moment he left his starfighter. When he walked into the brightly lit building he was still blinking water out of his eyes, immediately met by one of the natives.

Tall, slim and willowy with large eyes best described a Kaminoan. Those large eyes were trained on him rather comfortingly. Obi-Wan assumed this was the welcome party and readied his explanation.

"Master Jedi," the Kaminoan said in a low, sweet voice, "the Prime Minister is expecting you."

It took all of Obi-Wan's self-control not to gape, but his voice betrayed his surprised. "I'm…I'm expected?"

"Of course," the Kaminoan replied with a smile, "after all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Please," the Kaminoan beckoned with a hand and Obi-Wan followed.

The Kaminoan introduced herself as Taun We as she escorted him through the city. Obi-Wan didn't really examine his surroundings as much as have would have liked. The luminescent white corridors of Kamino were merely secondary to his whirling thoughts. _What does she mean that I am expected?_ he wondered. He knew he would get answers enough if he was patient, but on the whole this was shaping up to be _very_ odd.

Without further ado he was ushered into the Prime Minister's office.

"Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino," Taun We introduced, a Kaminoan similar to Taun We with a grey robe rather than blue and a crest diving his head. "Allow me to present Master Jedi…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan bowed slightly, keeping his face neutral and his curiosity to himself.

"Please, take a seat." Lama Su made a gesture and a spoon-shaped seat like his own descended from the ceiling. "And now, to business. You will be no doubt delighted to hear that we are on schedule."

"That is…good news," Obi-Wan managed to say, having no idea what was being spoken about.

"We have two hundred thousand units ready with a million more on the way," the Kaminoan continued. "Please tell Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be ready on time and in full."

"I'm sorry?" Obi-Wan asked. "Master…?"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas," Lama Su looked curiously at Obi-Wan. "I trust he still is a leading member of the Jedi Council?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that Master Sifo-Dyas was killed, almost ten years ago," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, what a shame," Lama Su said, looking as though he meant it. "He would be pleased with the army we made for him."

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan fought to keep his voice controlled. "An…army?"

"Yes, a clone army," Lama Su replied as if it were a matter of course. "Quite the finest we have created, if I do say so myself."

"Tell me, Prime Minister," Obi-Wan said, voicing a question that needed an answer, regardless of what the Kaminoans thought of him, "when my Master talked to you about the army, did he mention who it was for?"

"Of course," Lama Su replied with a smile, "the army is for the Republic." Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "He said that Jedi would only command an army of lifeforms." He regarded Obi-Wan seriously. "I'm sure you are anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

"That's…why I am here," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Very well," Lama Su go to his feet and Obi-Wan followed, Taun We trailing them both.

Deep beneath the surface of the water, Obi-Wan examined with interest the long lines of clone embryo beyond the transparent walkway where he was with the Kaminoans. Each one emitting a pulse of life through the Force.

"All of these are developed from the one original source," Lama Su explained, "yet we implement growth acceleration as well as modifying the genetic structure to make them less independent. Clones can think creatively, you will find them immensely superior to droids. Here," Lama Su gestured to some clones that looked about ten years old, all frighteningly identical, "these were developed only five years ago."

"You mentioned growth acceleration?" Obi-Wan noted dryly.

"Oh yes," Lama Su replied, "it's vital otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Here we can do it in half the time."

"Who was the original source?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Lama Su replied. "We would have preferred a Jedi but Sifo-Dyas had already picked him out and he has since been most accommodating."

_I should think so_, Obi-Wan added in thought, the idea of an army of clones strong in the Force.

"He actually helped with the training of the first units," Lama Su replied as they passed some older clones about Anakin's age.

"Where might I find this Jango Fett?" Obi-Wan had a small idea forming at the back of his mind, the first logical one ever since he had found the dart in the assassin's neck.

"Oh, we keep him here," Lama Su told him. "And apart from his pay—which is considerable—he has only made one other request: an unaltered clone for himself."

"Unaltered?" This seemed most curious.

"Pure genetic replication," the Prime Minister explained. "No growth acceleration, no tampering to make it more docile. I cannot imagine why."

"I would very much like to meet him," Obi-Wan said decidedly.

"I would be happy to arrange a meeting for you," Taun We replied, leaving them then while Lama Su and Obi-Wan continued the tour.

They were passing clones in armour now, an all-white armour strapped to black body gloves. And the result was chilling when coupled with the helmets that were dolled out.

They finally stopped at a platform where clones were on parade, perfect unison as they turned around. All exactly identical.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan murmured, yet in the severe black and white he began to sympathise with the sentiments of Senator Nalanda and the Loyalists. One what could happen, would happen to the galaxy if they failed: war!

The next morning after meditating on the terrace, Anakin suggested to Padmé that they spar for a while. Padmé reluctantly agreed, seeing how Anakin was in earnest.

They circled for about ten minutes, several times Padmé came on the attack and while Anakin could parry her blows quite well, he would not follow through properly. Even when she had him cornered near the railings he was unwilling to attack her.

With a sigh she deactivated her lightsaber and started to walk away.

"What?" Anakin called after her.

Padmé turned. "Either fight properly or don't fight at all," she told him, "you've got as much riposte as an MD droid."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked innocently.

Reluctantly Padmé played over their short bout over in her mind, again it confirmed her suspicions. Anakin didn't seem inclined to attack her, he had even flinched when his lightsaber had grazed dangerously close to her at one stage.

Suddenly everything became clear.

"You don't _want_ to attack me, don't you?" Padmé asked, smiling and walking close to him.

"Uh…well…" Anakin stammered, his colour rising.

"You are even _afraid_," Padmé said with a wider smile, stepping closer so they were almost nose to nose, "of hurting me, aren't you?"

"Er…um…" Anakin tried to step back but the railing was in the way, finally he came clean. "Okay, I admit it, I am." He looked at the ground. "Somehow I've never learned to look at you as another Jedi."

"Well why don't you start now?" Padmé suggested with a smile.

"I don't know if I can," he admitted.

"Listen," Padmé said in a low whisper, stepping even closer to him, "I can hurt you a lot harder as well as a lot _easier_ than you can hurt me. Does that make us even?"

"I guess so," Anakin relented.

"Now can we do this _right_ this time?" Padmé asked him.

She stepped back and ignited her lightsaber, positioning next to her left ear. Anakin moved his weapon to cross diagonally over his lower body, other than that he did not move.

_Looks like I'll have to make the first move_, Padmé thought dryly, turning to make an attack on Anakin's left shoulder.

He brought his lightsaber up, blocking her blow and pushing further so the blades crackled precariously near Padmé's face. Padmé turned quickly, her lightsaber a green blur as it turned with her. She feinted left, then as Anakin brought his blade up to intercept her attack, she jabbed her lightsaber forward on his right side. The blade grazed the side of his tunic, burning the fabric.

"Point," Padmé said, smiling triumphantly.

"That's a bit unorthodox," Anakin countered.

"Since when is a new move unorthodox, Anakin?" Padmé challenged.

She span in a circle, her blade held vertical in front of her, it clashed against his and again there was the crackling of their blades against each other. Anakin withdrew and surprised Padmé with an attack from behind.

Padmé was quick to intercept it, as well as turn around and follow through the blow. _Not bad_, Padmé thought, drawing back to give her room to attack again.

It was a clash of styles, Anakin chose to attack first with power and precision, leaving no room for grace or finesse. Padmé, on the other hand, took everything in her stride, her turns were quick but her blows were almost effortless and she made everything—even when she was forced to yield to Anakin—look like one fluid motion.

From a safe distance Senator Nalanda watched them, still in her dressing gown. She had never seen a lightsaber duel—save what she had seen of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi face the Sith ten years ago—and felt somewhat privileged to observe them. _Who would win?_ she wondered, _the smooth, graceful style or the brash but powerful method?_

The proverbial tables had somewhat turned, Anakin had Padmé on the defensive. He was backing her towards the railing of the terrace and she seemed to be faltering, several of her attacks were ineffectual. Anakin was pressing closer, ready to make the motion that would finish the duel when Padmé jumped up on the railing and flipped to land behind him. Before he could do anything more than raise his own lightsaber in defence, Padmé was backing him against the wall with short, sharp blows. Anakin tried to step aside, the only escape he had, Padmé was there before him, her body against his, her lightsaber trapping them both in a deadly embrace.

There was a long moment as they looked at each other; Padmé could feel Anakin's breath on her face, feel his bulk pressed up against her. They were so close…

Behind them was a cough and they parted at the same moment, looked at each other self-consciously and traded commonplace remarks.

"That was wonderful," Nalanda said, coming forward. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Thank you, senator," Padmé said in a choked voice. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"Of course not," she replied, then, trying to relieve the obvious tension, she added. "I guess for you it's nothing out of the ordinary?"

"All part of Jedi training," Anakin said, he nodded to Padmé, "you might want to shut that off."

"Oh," she looked down at her lightsaber, it was still lit and she had forgotten all about it.

"So," Anakin said as Nalanda went off to change, "was that enough?"

"Sorry?" Padmé looked at him curiously.

"You said I was holding back before," Anakin pointed out, "was I holding back last time?"

"How should I know?" Padmé said with a mock-serious look on her face. "I was too busy fighting you, I'll have to look out next time."

"What do you mean?" Anakin was puzzled.

"Everyone knows you can't use the same trick twice," Padmé told him, she then replaced her lightsaber on her belt and went inside.

Later on they were walking through crossing the sandbar at low tide, the ankle-deep water was still cool on Anakin's bare feet but the sand underneath was familiar, if someone irritating. He had never liked the fact that sand usually got between his toes and inside his shoes days afterwards.

Nalanda walked ahead, her hair in long curls down her back and secured with a band made of coral. The dress she wore left her arms and some of her legs bare. For a moment, Anakin imagined Padmé wearing it.

"We can't stay long," Nalanda stopped at the edge of the sand where the channel began, "if the tide beats us we can't get across at all."

"What about a boat?" Anakin asked.

"Too shallow," Padmé said, shaking her head. "Come on!" She dived into the water, letting the coolness enter her hair. Touching the sand on the bottom she propelled herself along by arching her back and her knees, finally coming to the surface when the shore neared.

Anakin was making the trip across somewhat tentatively, taking each step with measured precision and care until Padmé swam up to him and pulled him forward.

Nalanda laughed as he floundered, trying to find the bottom.

"That wasn't funny," Anakin complained once he found his feet.

"Neither is this," Padmé said, splashing saltwater in his face.

"Not again!" Anakin chased her up the beach, laughing and stumbling over the sand. He grabbed her leg and she came down in front of him.

Nalanda shook the water from her hair, a reminder to both Jedi that she was there at all. Anakin and Padmé did their best to solemnly get to their feet and regard each other formally, which was hard as they were both wet and covered in sand.

The island was rocky and ascended high away from the sand bar, Anakin and Padmé followed Nalanda up the steep, narrow path to a small house that was at the top. The house stood on the edge of a cliff next to a creek that fell of the edge.

They crossed the water and Nalanda went into the house, she needed to get some records that were stored there. Anakin and Padmé waded in the warm water towards the edge. It was a sheer drop of about ten metres down into the sea, after taking a look Anakin stepped back. He had a good head for heights but there was something unnerving about this.

"What's the matter?" Padmé teased.

"Nothing," Anakin replied unconvincingly.

Nalanda emerged from the house carrying several datacards. "I've made the jump several times myself," she told them. "The water's quite deep, and there's a path that comes right up here." She dropped one of the datacards. "Oh," she bent down and tried to retrieve it but the water carried it away, Anakin and Padmé fumbled to help but it escaped their grasp and went over the edge.

They stood there, watching the water flow away from them. Anakin turned to the senator.

"You said it was deep?" he asked her.

Nalanda nodded. "Fairly, but you don't have to—" Anakin started to run to the edge.

"Anakin!" Padmé tried to catch his arm but he was beyond her reach, and getting further away.

He fell with surprising ease, diving into the water smoothly with a slight splash that subsided quickly. Anxiously, Padmé and Nalanda stood on the edge, waiting for him to surface.

"He's taking his time," Nalanda noticed. "Are you sure he can swim?"

"No, I'm not sure," Padmé replied breathlessly, scanning the water. "It's just like him to scare us like this."

Slowly, something floated to the surface, it was Anakin and he was floating face down. Padmé gave a small cry.

"I thought he could swim," she stammered, her hands shaking. "He comes from a desert planet…" Quickly she stepped over the edge, it took her forever to fall and the water met her with hardness of terracrete, invading her clothes and going up her nose. It took Padmé several minutes to recover after she surfaces, coughing and blinking saltwater out of her eyes. She spotted Anakin and swam over to him, taking his arm and turning him over.

Anakin opened his eyes and squirted water in her face.

"Why…you!" Padmé swam after the laughing Anakin, forgetting all pretence and launching herself on him, forcing him underwater. She felt Anakin grip her wrist, pulling her beneath the depths.

Underwater Padmé opened her eyes, surprised at their relative closeness but not alarmed. She could feel the soft bubbles of Anakin's breath against her face, feel his hair brushing against her forehead…Their lips met and Padmé did not resist, she cherished Anakin's touch, enjoying the sensation of his hand against the back of her neck.

Yet there was something else there that added to the moment, she could feel Anakin through the Force with such close proximity that his presence seemed to join her own. The two life-forces joining with the desire and the sensation of it all. Padmé had always suspected that Anakin had felt something more for her, now she not only saw it for what it was but recognised it in herself.

Eventually, they had to surface, and once they returned to the fresh air Padmé realised what had happened. She had opened herself up to Anakin as she had feared and what Kuan Yin had said she might. Would this change things? Would this come between them?

As they swam to the shore Padmé avoided Anakin's gaze, she swam ahead so she wouldn't have to talk to him and was climbing back up to the house when Anakin emerged from the water.

Taun We took him to an apartment on the upper levels of Tipoca City the following morning, she pressed the bell panel and a small dark-haired boy answered. He was identical to the younger clones that Obi-Wan had seen yesterday.

"Boba," said Taun We in a friendly tone, "is your father here?"

"Yep," the boy replied.

_Father?_ wondered Obi-Wan.

"May we see him?" Taun We asked.

"Sure," Boba answered, he turned and walked into the apartment. "Dad! Taun We's here!"

Obi-Wan walked in after him with Taun We shutting the door behind him. A dark-skinned stocky human in his thirties emerged drying his hands on a towel that Obi-Wan took to be Jango Fett. His face was familiar as Obi-Wan had already seen it one the clones that were ready for combat. But they hadn't looked as hardened as Jango, nor did they have the obvious suspicion hanging around them like a cloud.

"Welcome back, Jango," Taun We said brightly, "was your trip productive?"

"Fairly," the bounty hunter replied, examining Obi-Wan with great interest.

Obi-Wan found him interesting too, as there was some else familiar in the way he carried himself that he didn't associate with the clones.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Taun We introduced. "He has come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive," Obi-Wan said cordially, "you must be proud."

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe," Jango replied.

Obi-Wan circled the bounty hunter, scanning the room with the corners of his vision. He needed more information here.

"Ever made you way as far as to the interior of Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Once or twice," Jango said reluctantly.

"Recently?" the Jedi pressed.

"Perhaps," the bounty hunter conceded.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan said. The question was really unwarranted and he had thrown it to simply gauge the bounty hunter's surprise. Then he saw something in a room behind Jango that made him start, the same armour from the one who had shot the saberdart that was still in his pocket.

"Master who?" Jango moved in front of Obi-Wan's line of vision and gave a significant nod to his son.

"Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan repeated as he heard a door close. "Isn't he the Jedi that hired you for this?"

"Never heard of him," Jango replied, though Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. "I was hired by a man named Tyrannus on one of the moons of Bogden."

"Curious," Obi-Wan remarked, circling Jango again.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked, trying to test the Jedi himself.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing them in action," Obi-Wan replied coolly

"They'll do their job," Jango said, crossing his arms, "I guarantee that."

"Like their source?" Obi-Wan asked, but there again there was no reaction from him. Obi-Wan decided there was nothing more he would get out of the bounty hunter. "Thank you for your time, Jango."

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango said, smiling until Obi-Wan had left. He stared ahead, the fact that a Jedi had shown up here did not bode well at all.

"What is it, Dad?" Boba asked, his face anxious.

"Pack your things," Jango instructed, "we're leaving."

Taun We escorted Obi-Wan back to the landing platform.

"Please inform the Jedi Council that the first units are ready," she said to him, "and remind them that if they require more it will take time to grow them."

"I will, and thankyou," Obi-Wan said, pulling his hood over his head and gathering his cloak around him. Rain was still relentlessly coming down, he looked behind him to make sure Taun We was gone. He wasn't planning on leaving this planet yet. "Arfour!" The little red astromech droid tittered in response. "Scramble Code Five, care of 'The Old Folks Home'." Obi-Wan folded his arms to block out the wind and prepared to broadcast.

Obi-Wan's hologram appeared in a small room in the Jedi Temple where Mace Windu and Yoda were sitting. Due to the distance it kept flickering in and out, but it was still discernable.

"Masters I have made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino," Obi-Wan began, "he says that Master Sifo-Dyas commissioned the creation of a clone army for the Republic almost ten years ago. I had the impression that he was killed before that. Did you know about this?"

"No, we did not," Mace replied, his surprise apparent, "whoever placed that order did not have the authority of the Jedi Council."

"There's more," Obi-Wan said, 'I have reasons to believe that the source of this clone army, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, was involved in the assassination attempts on Senator Nalanda."

"Are the Kaminoans involved with this as well?" Mace asked.

"No, Master, there appears to be no motive," Obi-Wan replied.

Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged significant glances.

"Assume nothing you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda murmured. "Clear your mind must be to discover who is behind this plot."

"The Prime Minister says the clones are ready for delivery," Obi-Wan continued, "two hundred thousand ready with a million more well on the way."

"A million clone warriors?" Mace asked incredulously.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied. "And from what I've seen these cloners are the best in the galaxy."

Mace and Yoda stared at each other again, there was only one who could give any sort of explanation to this mystery.

"Take this Jango Fett into custody," Yoda instructed, "question him, we will."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan answered, "I will report back when I have him."

When the hologram died, Yoda and Mace were left looking at each other.

"A clone army," Mace murmured, rolling the words around his mouth as if to see how they tasted.

"When placed this order was might provide insight," Yoda said and Mace nodded. As far as he figured it would have happened right before Sifo-Dyas died.

Yet that did not alleviate the questions about the bounty hunter and Senator Nalanda.

"Yet how can one tie in with the other?" Mace asked. "Jango Fett as the source for this clone army, and involved in the assassination attempts."

_It just doesn't make sense_, Mace thought, _the further we probe the more there is to find._

"Blind we were to not see the creation of this army," Yoda murmured.

"I think the time has come to tell the Senate that our knowledge of the Force is diminishing," Mace suggested.

"Only the Dark Lord of the Sith knows of our weakness," Yoda reminded him. "Notify the Senate and multiply our adversaries will."

When Obi-Wan found the apartment deserted, he assumed the worst. There were obvious signs of a hasty exit so Obi-Wan went to the nearest docking bay to find Jango's ship. He didn't have to look far.

On the ramp of an oddly-shaped starship stood a distinctly familiar armoured figure, the resemblance was unmistakable as Obi-Wan forced open the door and walked out into the pouring rain.

"Boba, get on board!" the bounty hunter order, walking towards the Jedi with an experienced ease.

"You're coming with me, Jango!" Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and twirled it in his hands. He had no idea what Jango would be like to fight, but he knew that it was not going to be easy.

Jango fired several shots which Obi-Wan quickly deflected as he advanced towards Jango, he had to get in close otherwise Jango would have him easy.

But Jango wasn't giving any ground, he kept his distance from the Jedi, firing in quick succession. One, two, three, Obi-Wan deflected the blaster bolts with practised ease, knocking them all wide so he could get close to the bounty hunter. He deliberately moved so Jango's starship was behind him, the last thing he needed was for Jango to make a fast getaway.

But didn't think about everything. Inside the ship Boba quickly got behind the controls and turned the ship so he could watch the fight. With a wicked grin he activated the weapons and fired on the Jedi.

"Yes!" He couldn't help but laugh as he saw the Jedi thrown to the side by the explosion.

Obi-Wan chastised himself as he got to his feet, he was making the sort of mistakes Anakin usually made. Focusing intently on one thing rather than casting out his senses like a net. Yet this was the moment Jango needed to activated his jetpack and fly up to the metal work above Obi-Wan. Quickly he crawled around the back and lowered his head to activate the rocket.

Obi-Wan managed to avoid the rocket by diving to slick durasteel ground, yet he still was able to divert the course of the rocket to send it slamming into the metal beneath where Jango was.

The explosion sent the bounty hunter falling to the ground, which gave Obi-Wan enough time to run over and press his attack. But Jango was on one knee in an instant, firing at such close range that Obi-Wan's lightsaber flew from his grip.

_A Jedi is never unarmed_, he told himself as he shoved the bounty hunter back. Jango stepped aside and caught Obi-Wan's push on his left side, shoving his fists towards Obi-Wan's chest and bringing his knee up.

Yet the Jedi intercepted the knee without hesitation, shoving Jango back again and kicking him to the ground. When the bounty hunter showed no sign of stirring Obi-Wan used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber.

Suddenly a thick cable wound itself around him and before he could move again he was being dragged across the platform. Jango had ignited his jetpack and was pulling him along the ground, before long Obi-Wan had fallen and he was dragged along the wet durasteel, his lightsaber behind him on the ground.

Whether it was preoccupation or miscalculation, Jango overshot the platform and started sliding down the side of the building below. Obi-Wan saw it coming and tried to roll and control his fall, but nothing could stop him sliding down the slick metal and hanging over the churning ocean by the cable.

Now he knew why Jango had been hired to be the source of the clone army, he was full of tricks that even he himself had had a hard time avoiding. There had to be a better way of capturing him other than this.

Above, Jango had managed to stop his fall and staggered back up to the edge. Sitting down precariously, he released the cable from his gauntlet. That would be the end of him, Jedi or no Jedi.

For the second time in as many days, Obi-Wan found himself freefalling. Fortunately he had something in his favour this time, the cable was still wrapped around his wrist.

Quickly he found the barb on the end and threw it towards an overhanging on the level below, the cable caught and Obi-Wan came to rest on another platform. He untangled the wire and opened the door, racing up through the corridor to find that Jango's ship was taking off.

Cursing, he took out a homing beacon from a pouch and threw it onto the hull of the ship. Jango would eventually detect it, but by the time he did Obi-Wan would be there.

He had no idea where Jango was headed, but he knew he had to be there.

That evening Nalanda entertained several members of her family inside, Anakin and Padmé had been asked to joined them but they declined the invitation. Much to the pleasure of Nalanda's sister-in-law Vaté Sarasvati who viewed the Jedi with obvious distaste.

Yet out on the terrace, as one of Naboo's moons rose over the calm ocean, Padmé was silent.

_Is she thinking about what happened?_ Anakin wondered, watching the moonlight glaze over her, outlining her features. He wanted to kiss her again, like when they were underwater but she had been cold with him since then. Merely polite, barely saying anything at all which made him wonder what she was doing out here.

He knew she wanted him, wanted him as much—if not more—as he wanted her. What had happened between them was not something that could really be explained, or even spoken of. it was a feeling he thought he would never experience and he was riding on the crest of it to wherever it would take him.

He moved to touch her gently, yet she started as if he had pushed her.

"Don't worry," he said in the softest of voices. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." Why was she acting like this? He was trying to be nice, give her some idea of how he felt. He moved closer, his breath hot on her cheek…

"Don't," Padmé said gently, yet that single word was enough to shatter the moment.

"But Padmé, why are you doing this?" He looked at her critically, trying to bring back the moment they had lost.

"Why?" She stared at him for a moment and turned around, watching the moonrise so he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm trying to stop you, that's what I'm doing."

"Stop me from doing what?"

"Stop you from doing something we are both going to regret." She was facing him now, and there was nothing in her expression to suggest she was going to give in. "Anakin, you have to understand that this isn't something that can happen."

"What are you talking about?" He stepped forward but she stepped back.

"You…me…we have to be honest with ourselves." She stared at him, trying to find understanding, she found none. "Anakin, you do realise what can happen if we decide to acknowledge this, don't you? What will happen if we allow it to become real?"

But it was too late for that and Padmé knew it, that single kiss the shared completely defeated any denial or rational feelings she tried to put against it. And what's more, Anakin knew that.

"Padmé, this _is_ real," he protested. "What we felt, what we shared…there's nothing wrong with this."

"I don't have time for this." Padmé turned away from him again. "And I'm not going to ask you to give up everything for me."

"You don't have to," Anakin persisted, following her as she walked past the house. "We don't have to deny this, we could just keep it a secret."

Padmé stared at him again, wondering how he could make such a ludicrous suggestion.

"Could we do that? Pretending all the while that there is nothing there and lying to everyone else? We'd just be not deceiving everyone around us, we'd be deceiving ourselves." Anakin lowered his gaze and Padmé stepped closer to him. he had hear this, he had to listen even if he didn't want to. "Remember, we live in a real world and while this one we here might seem a lot better now, we have to leave it sometime. Besides," she added. "The Jedi codes against attachment are there for a reason, and that's why this has to end." She touched his cheek, forcing his gaze toward her. "Anakin?" She needed to know he understood, that they were not going to stir from the point they had reached.

"You're right," he replied, reluctantly accepting what she had said. "It could destroy us."

And with that he left her, the words he had not said still stirring around inside him.

In the vicinity of Geonosis, an orange-coloured ringed planet no more than a parsec from Kamino, Jango Fett's ship the _Slave I_ broke into realspace. Yet when they emerged, young Boba noticed something rather odd on their scope.

"Dad, it's him!" He looked anxiously at his father. "I think we're being tracked."

Jango merely smiled, should it be a surprise that the Jedi had somehow survived Kamino? It mattered not other than what had to be done now.

"We'll just have to teach him a lesson, won't we?" Jango replied. "We'll go into the asteroid belt, and there'll be a few surprises if he follows."

"Yeah!" Boba shouted with a smile as Jango changed their course.

Obi-Wan swore under his breath as he noticed Jango change his course. Ignoring Arfour's scrambled protests he went into the asteroid belt after him, reaching into the Force for serenity. He knew he would need all his wits about him not just to avoid the asteroids but to evade Jango. Obi-Wan had a shrewd idea that the bounty hunter would be as skilled as a starpilot as he was in combat.

Jango was just ahead, swerving dangerously low to an oversized asteroid before swinging back at the last minute. Obi-Wan merely tried to keep him in sight, no tricks, no showing-off, just simple pursuit. But that was getting harder with all the asteroids between them. Perhaps Jango was thinking that Obi-Wan would simply lose sight of him and then be destroyed.

But Jango apparently didn't have this in mind, from the rear of his ship he released a small, bulky cylinder. It didn't attract any particular attention, but Obi-Wan recognised it.

"Seismic charges," he muttered, swearing again as the bomb detonated near a rather large asteroid. He inclined his fighter into a steep dive just as the shock wave tore the asteroid apart. Bit of rock hurled in all directions, some scoring the sides of Obi-Wan ship and chipping away at his shields.

"Blast! This is why I hate flying!" Obi-Wan complained as another seismic charge was released.

Jango smiled as he guided his ship through the belt, it didn't take much to get rid of a Jedi once he was without his lightsaber.

"Dad! He's back!" Boba pointed to their scoped.

The next moment Obi-Wan opened fired, scoring several hits that rattled the ship.

"This guy just doesn't stop," he muttered, diving inside an asteroid the size of a small moon then releasing another seismic charge.

Too late, Obi-Wan saw the explosive. Following Jango into the asteroid had been an instinctual decision, one that Jango had apparently counted on.

With his tongue between his teeth in concentration, Obi-Wan pushed his thrusters all the way forward. He was almost through, just emerging from the edge…as he came out the asteroid exploded, shooting shards of rock at him as he went.

In another moment he was completely clear, and had lost sight of Jango again.

Boba cheered as the asteroid exploded, but when Jango noticed the Jedi emerge from the debris he reversed the ship's thrusters.

"We'll have to try something else then," he muttered, waiting for the Jedi to pass below him then opening fire.

"Stars end!" Obi-Wan swore as he evaded Jango's laserfire. He needed to be out of there, this moment and wanted no more battles with Jango and his strange starship. He preferred meeting the bounty hunter on his own terms, whatever they may be.

Suddenly Obi-Wan was thrown against the controls by an explosion to his right wing. Startling Arfour and frying several components.

"Blast!" He was running out of options here.

"Got him!" Boba cried with glee.

"We'll just have to finish him, won't we?" Jango replied, releasing a missile from the tail of the ship.

Obi-Wan didn't need the alarm inside the cockpit or even the flashing light to know he was in trouble. The tell-tale blue trail of the missile behind him was earning enough.

Yet he had one trick left, one that Qui-Gon had told him about years ago that had not yet found an occasion to use. Until now.

"Arfour, prepare to jettison the spare parts canister," he ordered, forcing his fighter into a spin as if it were hurtling out of control. Very slightly, he decreased his speed so the missile edged closer. "Do it now!" He said, and the moment Arfour compiled he increased his speed to sprint to safety as the missile was detonated by the spare parts.

"He's gone!" Boba shouted triumphantly as they noticed the explosion and the Jedi's ship disappear from their scopes.

"He'll bother us no more," Jango said with a smile as the edge of the asteroid field came into view.

Yet Obi-Wan had not been destroyed at all, he merely hid on the side of an asteroid until Jango's ship had passed.

"I think we've waited long enough, Arfour," Obi-Wan said at last. "Bring up his last know trajectory."

It didn't take long for Jango's ship to come into Obi-Wan's sightings again, but this time he kept his distance. Once through the atmosphere and over the rocky, windswept terrain of the planet, Jango Fett flew lower, landing at last in a shipyard where several quite opulent starships were already docked. Once ship caught his eye in particular, he hadn't seen it since he was on the back of a goff bird on his way to Theed with Qui-Gon ten years before. It was Viceroy Nute Gunray's personal shuttle.

Clearly there was something going on here that warranted his attention, perhaps something to do with the summit on Imbroglio. After all, the planet was only a few hours away.

He found a large empty cave to hide his ship in and walked towards the spiralling towers of the city.

That night at Nalanda's villa a strong wind blew in from the ocean bringing a storm with it. Padmé woke in the middle of the night to see great flashes of lightning illuminating the sky and revealing the churning sea below. The rain beat fiercely at the windowpane, yet following another crash of thunder Padmé heard a low moan that was much nearer.

She threw on a robe and went down the hall, the tiles cold under her bare feet.

"No…Mom! No!"

That was Anakin's voice! Without hesitation she entered his room, he was lying on the bed with the covers all askew, his bare chest covered in a layer of sweat.

"No!" He started violently on the bed, through the Force she could feel Anakin's pain. She stood over him, wondering if she should wake him.

"Mom, don't!" Anakin gripped her wrist, squeezing it painfully. "No! No…Mom!"

Gently, Padmé prised his fingers loose one by one. When she held his limp wrist in her hand, his eyes snapped open, his blue gaze finding her face.

"Anakin—" Padmé started to explain, but his eyes closed and he was asleep once more.

Relieved, Padmé left the room yet she shivered slightly as she closed Anakin's door. With a start she realised the back of her neck was covered with cold sweat. What had happened back there? What was happening to her?

She knew it was far too dangerous for her and Anakin to remain together. Could she trust herself to keep up the barriers that was necessary to follow the mission through? Or would she—as Kuan Yin had darkly hinted—let Anakin through them again?

And what about what had happened just then? Would Anakin remember that she had been there? Perhaps, but she doubted it.

The next morning the storm had all but dissipated and a mist partially hung around the villa. It was in this mist on the terrace that Anakin stood in meditation facing the rising sun, his under-tunic and trousers still damp from a swim in the cold water.

Suddenly he felt a soft presence cross his attention span. Warm, yet with a barrier that hid more than it hinted, the presence passed and started to edge away.

"Don't go," Anakin murmured, his eyes still closed.

"I don't want to disturb you," Padmé replied.

"Your presence is soothing," Anakin said.

"Anakin." There was a ring of warning to her tone.

"I am sorry," he said, his words as sincere as his intentions, "but it needed to be said."

"You had another nightmare last night." Padmé stepped towards him.

"I saw my mother, Padmé," he muttered, his face tightening with the recollection. "She was calling for me, they were killing her." He opened his eyes and looked at him. "You were there."

"I was?" For a moment Padmé's face betrayed her.

"Yes." He closed his eyes again.

"It was only a dream," Padmé reassured.

"No," Anakin said savagely. "I _saw_ her, I _saw_ what they were _doing_ to her."

"Anakin, visions are rarely authoritative," she reminded him seriously. "You miss her, that's understandable. It's your fears combining with that."

"No," Anakin repeated, louder this time. "You didn't see her, you didn't see how she was suffering. She needs me."

It was this moment that Nalanda chose to emerge from inside.

"What's wrong?" She instantly went to Anakin side.

"Nothing," Padmé told her, giving Anakin a hard look that she hoped would shut him up.

Yet as Padmé had said before, Anakin was not known for his subtlety. All it took was one look at Anakin's face for Nalanda to see that he was upset.

"Anakin, are you all right?" the senator asked. "Have you had any bad news?"

"It's my mother," he replied shortly.

"Anakin," Nalanda replied patiently, "if I am keeping you from some place where you are needed—"

"Not at all, Senator," Anakin interrupted with more formality than he generally would have used. "My duty is here with you and I intend to fulfill it."

If the situation was not so serious Padmé might have smiled, for a moment Anakin sounded like Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, I might not be a Jedi but I'm not blind." Nalanda said severely. "If your mother is in trouble, you must go to her; there is nothing simpler. I'll let you use one of the ships here."

"But—"

"And as for my protection," Nalanda gently interjected, "I am sure that Padmé will see to that amply, provided you are back before anyone finds out."

Padmé looked between them, trying to decide where this logic came from and who to argue it with.

"Thankyou senator," Anakin replied gratefully, bowing his head then walking back inside. "If I set out now, I'll be there before long."

He disappeared inside, but Padmé wasn't going to leave it there.

"Anakin!" She strode after him but he ignored her. She chased him as he ran to his room and started to change his clothes. "You can't do this, go back to Senator Nalanda and tell her you have changed you mind."

"I can't do that, Padmé," Anakin replied, removing his wet tunic and a donning a dry one. "My mother is in trouble and I have to go to her."

"This is _exactly_ what I was trying to tell you," Padmé said, picking up his obi and holding it behind her back. "Jedi don't make decisions like this, they don't make decisions based on personal motivations."

"I never said they did, Padmé. This is _my_ decision," Anakin replied, turning to her. "And give that back, I need it."

"Go and get it," she snapped, throwing it out the window and pushing it further with the Force to make sure it fell in the water.

"Fine then," he retorted, "I'll just wear my spare one then."

Shortly after Anakin had left with the droid R2-D2 in tow who had insisted on accompanying him.

Wasn't it last night she wanted a way for Anakin to get out of her life? Now he was going and she wanted him to stay. She couldn't help but watch his ship leave with a terrible foreboding.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

When Obi-Wan entered the Geonosians city he wasn't sure what he would find. At first he kept to the shadows, sneaking around to see what impressions he could pick up.

At the sound of machinery Obi-Wan hastened towards it, peering down through an archway to a massive droid factory. _What's going on here?_ he wondered, watching as the thousands of battledroids were being made.

Suddenly he heard voices, slightly familiar and rather disturbing. Quickly he followed their sound.

"I tell you, Count, what you are proposing could backfire upon us all," said a deep but rather nervous voice.

"Come now, Viceroy, are not all ventures entered into with a certain degree of risk?" said a deeper but much more controlled voice.

"Not if the Republic seeks to ban my organisation from its trade zones," said the first voice.

Deep in a tunnel above Obi-Wan finally found the room with the two speakers. His suspicions had been correct, the voices _were_ familiar.

The first one was, of course, Viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation. He was examining the second speaker with barely veiled trepidation, Count Dooku a former Jedi Master and now leader of the Separatist organisation. Dooku sat coolly confident at a large table next to the Viceroy as if he were waiting for the wine to be brought out before dinner.

"Viceroy, must I remind you what I am offering," Dooku explained, "if you will only agree then the Republic will no longer be of any concern to you, at least not in the way you run your organisation."

"What about the senator from Naboo?" persisted Gunray. "Is she dead yet? I won't sign your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy," the former Jedi replied. "And you can be assured that the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance will join our cause."

"What if we don't succeed with the Loyalists?" the Viceroy asked.

"Do not even entertain the possibility," Dooku replied in a silky tone.

It was at that moment that a Geonosian entered the room, its insectoid frame was unmistakable and by the way to smaller Geonosians flanked him he was of some importance. He said something to Dooku in a curious humming and clicking language, Obi-Wan had no idea what had been said but Dooku apparently understood.

"We must not keep them waiting then," Dooku said promptly, getting to his feet. After motioning for Gunray to follow he left the room.

The warming glow of the Tatooine twin suns through the viewport was reassuring to Anakin. The last time he had been here he had left with Qui-Gon, ten years before and he had left his mother behind. A decision he had always regretted and had tried to amend more than once.

His breath caught in his throat suddenly. What if he was too late? Or worse, what if it turned out that there was nothing wrong at all and he would have to endure an I-told-you-so from Padmé and later from Obi-Wan?

_No_, Anakin told himself, _I _know _there is something wrong, therefore there is something wrong._

He set the ship down in a docking bay, he left Artoo on board and made sure no one would 'borrow' it before he returned. The last thing he needed was to lose a ship that wasn't his.

He set off through Mos Espa, wondering how he could have forgotten how intense the heat could be. Perhaps because it had been ten years since he had been there, but was the fact he wore his heavy dark robe. Yet as he walked through the familiar streets a flood of memories came back, little spots that had been a part of his childhood, where he had been with his friends, with his mother, with Padmé… Yet he was unrecognisable and no one gave him more than a glance, they saw him as a Jedi and nothing more.

He inquired first at the slave quarters, but he got answer there so instead he went to Watto's junkshop. As he neared the familiar smell of grease and dirt came around him, yet he spared not another moment remembering as he spotted the Toydarian outside with some pit droids.

_Funny_, Anakin thought as he neared them, _even after all this time I still expect him to yell 'Boy!'_.

Yet he approached his former owner in a nonchalant way, very casually.

"_Chut, chut_ Watto," Anakin greeted, stepping into the shade of an awning outside the shop.

"_Ke booda_?" Watto gruffly asked in Huttese.

"_Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker_," Anakin replied in the same language.

For the first time Watto examined Anakin seriously, his face twitching as he looked him up and down.

"Annie?" he muttered, staring at the young man critically. "Little Annie? Nah!"

"_Ding mi chasa hopa_." Anakin picked up the broken pit droid head where Watto had discarded it. He put it into the crook of his arm, replacing the wires and circuits where he felt they should go and clearing away the grit and sand. Then, with a satisfied smile he placed the droid part before Watto, flicking the switch. The droid whirred to life.

Watto stared at it senselessly for a moment. There was only one who could fix droids like that.

"You _are_ Annie! It is you!" Watto said with a laugh, fluttering around so he could see the young man properly. "Hey, you sure spouted, huh? Hmm, a Jedi…waddya know!" The Toydarian laughed as he sat down again. Yet then his voice grew more serious. "Hey, mebbe you can help me with some deadbeats who owe a lot of money."

"My mother," Anakin said in a tone that permitted no argument.

"Oh…Shmi," Watto said as if she was of no importance. "Er…she not mine no more, I sold her."

"Sold her?" The menace in his voice was indisputable.

"Years ago, but you know Annie, business is business," Watto continued, sinking into a tone that Anakin remembered well. "Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars—least I think it was Lars. Then I heard he freed her, and married her, can ya beat that?"

Anakin smiled, it was the best news he had heard all day. "Do you where she is?" he asked.

"Oh…a long way from here," Watto replied. "A place on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"I would like to know," Anakin said, again the same authoritative tone.

"Of course," Watto said, for once happy to help. "Let's go through my records."

Watto had given him a fairly rough location of the Lars' homestead, so Anakin relied on his instincts more than anything else to tell him where to set the ship down. Once clear of Mos Eisley he landed at a moisture farm some distance away, confident that he had found the right place.

How certain he was became greater still after he left Artoo behind to guard the ship and set towards a vaguely familiar droid of humanoid frame.

"Oh hello," the droid said, not recognising him, "how might I be of service to you? I am See-"

"Threepio?" Anakin finished, blinking at the sigh before him. when he had left Threepio he was all but finished except for the covered plating, now the droid was completely covered if a little dented and scratched. Had his mother put on the plating?

"The maker!" Threepio exclaimed. "Master Annie! I knew you would return, I knew it!" He declared triumphantly. "Bless my circuits, I'm so pleased to see you!"

"I've come to see my mother," Anakin said, deciding it was better to get down to business or the droid would natter on all day.

"Oh…" For a moment Threepio seemed to hesitate. "I—I think perhaps we'd better go indoors."

Anakin followed Threepio down a set of stairs and through an adobe tunnel that led to a round courtyard. At their approach two people emerged from another part of the homestead, a young man about his age and a girl a little younger. Both of them looked rather weathered, yet he remembered everyone on Tatooine looked like that more or less.

"Master Owen, Mistress Beru, might I present a most important visitor," Threepio introduced pompously.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he said, looking hopefully beyond the couple to see if his mother would appear.

"Owen Lars," the young man said, shaking Anakin's hand. "This is my girlfriend Beru."

"Hello," Beru offered shyly.

"I guess I'm your stepbrother," Owen continued with some surprise. "I had the feeling that you might show up someday."

Anakin smiled but only through politeness, he looked around again. "Is my mother here?"

"No, she's not," said another voice. An aging man on a floating chair came out. Anakin could not help but notice that part of one leg was missing while the other was bandaged heavily. "Cliegg Lars," the man said, offering his hand to Anakin, "Shmi was my wife. We should go inside, we have a lot to talk about."

In the dining room they all sat around the table in dead silence. After Beru brought some blue milk which no one touched, Owen and Cliegg took up the table.

"It was just before dawn when they took her," Cliegg began. "A hunting party of Tusken Raiders."

"We'd had some trouble with them," Owen added, "but they had never been so close to the house before, we don't know what spurred them…"

"Your mother had gone out early as she always did to pick the mushrooms that grow on the vaporators," Cliegg continued with effort, "from her tracks she was about halfway home when they took her." He ended the sentence abruptly, staring into space. "Those Tuskens walk like men but they're vicious…mindless...monsters."

"Thirty of us went out after her," Owen told Anakin, "four of us came back."

"I'd still be out there looking for her," Cliegg muttered, "but after I lost my leg…I...I just couldn't ride anymore…until I heal. I don't want to give up on her," he added darkly, "but she's been gone a month. There's little hope that she has lasted this long."

Cliegg's heartbreak was apparent, as was his frustration of not being able to do anything. But Anakin knew he could do something, knew he _had_ to do something. He got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked him.

"To find my mother," Anakin replied, halfway to the doorway.

"Your mother is dead, son," Cliegg said decidedly, "accept it."

But Anakin ignored him and strode out. After a moment, Owen followed him.

At the edge of a crater Anakin stood watching the sunset yet seeing it not. In his mind he replayed the images he had seen of his mother's pain. They were true, all of them and she was still in pain. he would find her, he decided, and he would bring her back.

"Hey," Anakin felt a hand on his arm, it was own. "I know how you feel. I've only known her for five years and she's the closest thing I've had to a—"

"You don't know," Anakin said bitterly, turning away from him.

"All right, I don't," Owen agreed, yet he gestured to what he had brought out from the garage. "You can borrow my speeder bike."

"Thanks," Anakin murmured, looking at the ground as he got on the bike.

"I know you'll find her," Owen said as Anakin started the engine. "Bring her back."

Over the desert Anakin went as fast as he could, feeling for his mother in the Force. He vowed when he found her that he would make them pay, everything single one of those who hurt her.

Over the next bluff he spotted a sandcrawler. Jawas, people of the desert, they would know where the Tuskens were encamped.

Above a vast conference chamber in the Geonosian city, Obi-Wan watched a curious gathering he felt sure he would have been allowed to witness otherwise. He could identify pretty much everyone in the room.

Shu Mai, president of the Commerce Guild, San Hill of the Inter-Galactic Banking Clan, Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance, Wat Tambor of the Techno-Union and of course Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. There was also the Aqualish senator Po Nudo and the Quarren senator of Mon Calamari Tikkes.

Last and perhaps foremost was Count Dooku himself, conducting the meeting with practised ease.

"I once again thankyou my friends for attending," Dooku said in a velvet-covered tone. "And as I explained to you earlier I am quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen."

"You do realise that what you are proposing could be constituted as treason," quipped Shu Mai in her own language.

"Matters such as that do not apply to us," droned San Hill.

"The Techno-Union army," pronounced Wat Tambor, who paused as he vocorecorder malfunctioned. "Is at your disposal, Count."

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty," interjected San Hill.

Around the table all pledged their support, including the senators. All bar the Trade Federation as they had already thrown their lot in with Dooku.

"Good, very good," Dooku said finally. "Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support, and when their battle droids are combined with yours we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed, the Republic will agree to any demands we make. All that remains now is for the final plans to be put into action."

With his robe pulled over his head, Anakin noiselessly approached the Tusken Camp. He lay on the edge of the cliff, watching the light from their campfires below and teaching each of the bantha-hide tents with the Force. When he was certain he slipped over the cliff, coming to the ground with barely a sound.

Sand people were normally very vigilant sentries, detecting the slightest disturbance without hesitation. Yet Anakin slipped past the sentries before they were even aware he was coming, the only noise he made was the sound of his lightsaber burning a hole in the tent for him to step through.

For a moment Anakin froze near the hold he had made, on the other side was his mother tied to a wooden rack, her face was beaten and bloodied. She let out a low moan as Anakin crossed to her, her eyes fluttering open as he helped her towards the hole.

"Mom, it's okay," he said softly, trying to reassuring himself as much as her. "I'm here, you're safe. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Annie?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper and her grip was weak, yet the warm gaze he knew and loved was still there as she examined him. "Is it you?"

"It's me, Mom," Anakin said, trying to move her as gently as he could. Her legs clearly could not support her.

"Annie…Annie." He had her in his arms now, fully supporting her weight. "Oh, you're so handsome!" She murmured, her callused hand stroking his face. "My son," she whispered with a smile, "my grown up son, I'm so proud of you Annie."

"I've missed you," Anakin said, trying to hold her attention, trying to fight the creeping fear that was slowly clawing into his mind.

"They made you a Jedi," she said, touching the braid that hung next to his ear. Yet there was no denying it now, he was losing her.

"Stay with me, Mom," he pleaded, holding her tight as if by doing so he could hold onto her life. Yet he could feel her presence in the Force flickering delicately, like a candle about to go out.

"Please, there's so much I want to tell you," he added in desperation. How could he lose her now just when he was on his way to become a Jedi Knight, before he could tell her what had happened to him, tell her about Padmé…

"Now, I am complete," she announced, her voice softening. "I…I love…" Her voice trailed off then her body became limp in his arms, her head going back. But Anakin still held her, hot tears wetting his cheeks.

She just couldn't be gone, just _couldn't_. He had always pictured his mother waiting for him so he could go back to her, her eyes lighting up as she listened to what he had been doing. A hope now gone because he had come too late.

Gently, he closed his mother's eyes. In the desert he had made a promise to make those pay who had hurt his mother, now she was dead he would show them no mercy.

Yoda's normally peaceful meditation was interrupted by inhumane screams in the Force, somewhere there was also the sound of a lightsaber. But rather the peace and serenity that was normally meant for a Jedi when their lightsaber was used, this was rather a song of pain and anguish for one particular student of the Force: Anakin Skywalker.

And through it all was a voice that made Yoda start, a voice from someone long since dead, the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"_Anakin! …Anakin!_..._No!"_

Yoda shook his head, not knowing how he could hear such a voice or whence it came from. When he opened his eyes Mace Windu was sitting across from him.

"What is it?" the dark skinned Master asked.

"Pain, suffering," murmured Yoda, "death I fear. Something terrible has happened. Young Skywalker is in pain, terrible pain."

Padmé didn't want to say anything, but the sooner Anakin returned the better. She still didn't know what she was going to say if Obi-Wan contacted them.

With a sigh she left the terrace and went inside the villa to where Senator Nalanda sat surrounded by files and flimsies.

"The vote was deferred again," she told Padmé. "Ask Aak pushed it forward saying we can't trust the Separatists to be decent, Bail interceded." She paused, looking past Padmé with a frustrated expression. "I should have been there."

"The assassins would eventually have succeeded, m'lady," Padmé reminded her, sitting down on the couch opposite. "You're safe here, the Republic needs you alive."

"But I can't do much good hiding," Nalanda protested. "I've worked for nearly a year against this vote and much longer to set up the summit and I won't even be there when either of them happens."

"I am sure Representative Pela can manage in your stead," Padmé said.

"M'lady," Preya the housekeeper entered with a holocron, "it's your handmaiden Riané from Coruscant, she says it is urgent."

"Thankyou," Nalanda cleared some space on the table for the holocron, Padmé rose to follow the housekeeper out but Nalanda waved her to remain. "This is somewhat unexpected, Riané."

"My apologies, m'lady," Riané said in a nervous voice. "But I would not have contacted you if it were not urgent, Representative Pela has disappeared."

Nalanda was stunned, as was Padmé. _What is the reason for this?_ Padmé wondered, _Danta's not the type to abandon his duties._

"He was last seen in Senator Organa's office," Riané continued, "that was yesterday morning. I didn't realise anything was wrong until several of his appointments contacted me and asked where he was. The Jedi are assisting Coruscant Security with the investigation but I knew you would want to be informed."

"Yes, of course, thank you Riané," Nalanda replied, recovering herself. She paused for a moment as if to decide something. "Inform Senator Organa and the others that I will be attending the summit as originally planned."

"But m'lady—"

"Thank you, Riané," Nalanda interrupted, "that will be all." And before her handmaiden could protest again she deactivated the holocron.

"M'lady, I must inform you that you are taking an unnecessary risk," Padmé said. "Your life is still in danger until the assassins are uncovered."

"Then you will have to come with me then," Nalanda replied, piling up what was on the table and placing it in a case. "I intend to leave within the hour." She started to leave the room.

"I can only do so much to protect you," Padmé persisted as she followed her to the back of the villa.

"I am sure you will find yourself equal to the task, Master Naberrie." The senator retorted, deliberately resorting to formality to remind Padmé of her place.

"That's not the point," Padmé argued.

Nalanda slowly turned to face her and Padmé could sense no fear at all in the young woman.

"Master Naberrie," Nalanda said in a controlled, patient voice, "as I told you I have worked hard to set up this meeting with the Separatists and I intended all along to have a voice in it. If you plan to protect me, you will just have to come along."

"It slowly dawned on Padmé as Nalanda finished her packing that she had no choice.

"The transmitter is working but we are not receiving a return signal," Obi-Wan said, scratching his beard as he studied the small dish on the wing of his fighter. He was risking everything by informing the Jedi Council of what happened here, there was a reasonable chance that his transmission could be intercepted but Obi-Wan knew that it would be well worth it. "Arfour, can you boost the power?"

Arfour gave a chattering noise that Obi-Wan interpreted as negative.

"Coruscant's too far, we'll have to try something else," he pressed slipped into the cockpit and a few keys to change the transmission point. "I'll send it to Anakin on Naboo, it's much closer." Soon enough the signal of Nalanda's ship appeared on his screen. "Anakin, Anakin do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

But instead of Anakin answering, it was Padmé.

"Is there something wrong, Obi-Wan?" She asked as he got out of the cockpit to send the transmission.

"My long range transmitter has been knocked out," he explained to her. "I need you to transmit this message to Coruscant."

"One moment," she said, and at her signal he continued with his message.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis," he began.

"The Trade Federation is to make a delivery of their droid army here," Obi-Wan continued as Nalanda and Padmé watched him, "and it appears that Viceroy Nute Gunray is behind the assassination attempt on Senator Nalanda."

At this moment Nalanda caught Padmé's eye, should they have been surprised?

"Both the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have pledged their allegiance to Count Dooku. Yet, there seems to be something going on that I haven't yet been able to place, all I know is they plan to combine the droid armies and are forming an—Wait! Wait!" He ignited his lightsaber and deflected a few blaster bolts, after he stepped out of the hologram a droideka came into view.

In Chancellor Palpatine's office the same message was being played watched by the Chancellor and several senators. Watching also was Yoda, Mace Windu and Renust Nju.

"More happened on Geonosis I fear than has been revealed," remarked Yoda.

"I agree," Mace replied, he stepped into the transmission. "Padmé, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing you for and Anakin is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs, that is your first priority."

"Understood, Master," Padmé said, bowing her head in respect.

The hologram dispersed and Padmé and Nalanda were once again alone in the cabin of her starship.

"We need to get moving," Nalanda said, calling for the pilot to make the jump.

"But senator!"

"I'm not changing my mind," Nalanda reminded her.

Padmé knew better than to argue further. "I'll just send this to Anakin, he needs to know what's going on and where we are going."

"Perhaps he could rescue Obi-Wan then meet us at Imbroglio," Nalanda suggested.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Padmé said, imagining the telling-off Anakin would get from his Master.

"Yes, but Geonosis is only a parsec from Tatooine," Nalanda told her. "They have to come halfway across the galaxy."

Padmé hesitated, she did have a point. "I'll just tell him what has happened," she said. "He can take it from there."

Back on Coruscant, there was still deep debate in the Chancellor's office.

"The Commerce Guild are preparing for war, there can be no doubt in that," Bail Organa said.

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them," remarked Palpatine.

"The debate is over," said Ask Aak in is growling language, "now we need the clone army."

"Unfortunately the debate is not over," Bail countered, "not has it even become with the Separatists."

"Master Windu, how many Jedi can be sent on such short notice?" Palpatine asked.

"Out of the thousands of Jedi in the galaxy, two hundred can be sent," the Jedi Master replied.

"But surely is it not premature to act before the summit has begun?" Renust Nju interjected.

"Very true," Bail agreed. "Any action taken now will be taken as an act of war, something we are all trying to prevent."

R2-D2, still guarding the ship, Nalanda faithful astromech droid, intercepted the message that Padmé sent.

Yet outside the drone of a motor could be heard, growing louder as the sound neared the homestead. Anakin was returning.

The Lars family ran out of the house to see Anakin pulling up with a long bundle on the back of the speeder bike.

"Oh Shmi," Cliegg murmured, yet they were the only words spoken as Anakin took his mother's body inside.

Later Anakin stood at the workbench in the garage, fixing the broken shifter from the speeder bike. It felt good to be working with his hands, life seemed so much simpler when your only goal was to re-connect the wires so that whatever was broken now functioned. He had always been good at fixing things, but he couldn't…

He paused, staring at the back wall through his rapidly blurring vision.

"Mom, why couldn't I save you?" he moaned. "Why couldn't I help? I know I could have!"

How could he be a Jedi, as strong in the Force as he was, and not be able to save his own mother? Wasn't he supposed to be the Chosen One? It didn't make any sense.

_We can only do what we can, Anakin,_ Padmé had told him.

_You can't save everyone_, Obi-Wan had once said.

_They're wrong!_ Anakin screwed up his face as he turned away from the work bench. _I could have saved her if I had gotten there in time, if Obi-Wan hadn't held me back._

Slowly, he staggered out of the garage and outside. Falling to his knees in front of the crater, hot tears wetting his cheeks. Before him was the binary sunset, a sight he had watched he didn't know how many times but it did nothing to lift his spirits.

All he could think about were the screams as the sandpeople as he had murdered the entire camp, the cries of the women and children as they fell where they stood. Yet they had not managed to dampen the screams inside his head, telling him to stop before it was too late.

The suns were setting, as they did every evening and they would rise again without fail on the morn, but his mother would not be there, and she never would be again.

The next morning Anakin stood with the Lars' and Threepio as his mother was laid to rest in the desert sand. He had already decided when this was over he would be leaving and going back to Naboo, there was nothing here for him now anyway.

"I know wherever you are," Cliegg said after Owen had made his goodbyes, "it has become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye my darling wife," he finished, "and thankyou."

The last farewell was reserved for Anakin, he knelt on his mothers gave and let the sand run through his fingers. He had always hated sand, and now the sand held his mother and would until it moved again.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom," he whispered, hoping she could hear him. "I wasn't strong enough. But I promise, I won't fail again." He let the rest of the sand fall to the ground. "I miss you," he murmured, "so much."

He got to his feet and closed his eyes so the tears wouldn't come. But come they did and Anakin wiped them away angrily with the back of his hand.

It was at this inopportune moment that R2-D2 trundled up to Anakin, chirping softly.

"Go away, Artoo," growled Anakin.

Artoo beeped again, following Anakin as he walked away.

"Master Anakin, he says he is carrying a message for you that is of the utmost importance," Threepio told him. "Of course, he could be exaggerating—"

"I'll look at it," Anakin said, walking with the Lars' into the house.

On the floor in the garage, Artoo projected the holographic form of Padmé onto the floor. She wore a long white dress with a hood pulled over her hair. Slowly, the transmission began to play.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan sent this message to me from Geonosis," Padmé said, "I thought you might want to take a look at it."

Padmé disappeared and was replaced by the figure of Obi-Wan relating the same message that had been told to Padmé. After he was finished Padmé reappeared.

"Senator Nalanda is now setting off for Imbroglio as Danta Pela has disappeared," she told him. "I'm going with her, so you can meet me there unless you decide to go and help Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

The hologram vanished and Anakin was still staring at the space where it had been. It was as if someone was reminding him that he had larger responsibilities and it was time to get back to them.

And the decision was obvious, he would go and help Obi-Wan. While it was tempting to meet Padmé on Imbroglio he didn't want to lose his Master. It didn't make any sense, as Obi-Wan was capable of taking care of himself, but Anakin needed to actually _do_ something.

Besides, watching Senator Nalanda mingle politicians and bureaucrats did not sound like much fun.

The familiar sound of gears shifting made Anakin get to his feet, he turned to see Threepio with Owen Lars.

"You off then?"

Anakin nodded. "Things have changed a bit, I'm going to Geonosis," he said.

"Oh, okay," Owen said as if such doings did not interest him at all. He nodded to Threepio. "The droid may as well go with you, you did make him and all."

"Thanks," Anakin replied, not knowing whom he was thanking or for what reason. He nodded to the two droids and headed back to the ship, not bothering to stop and say goodbye.

But Owen understood, even though he did not understand why Anakin was leaving.

"Traitor!"

The words were out as soon as Dooku entered the room, but the former Jedi ignored them with cool elegance as he regarded his captive. Before him Obi-Wan was secured in an array of mist which bound him at the wrists and ankles. He was also rotating, which annoyed Obi-Wan as he now had his back to Dooku.

"I still don't understand why you regard me as your enemy, Obi-Wan," Dooku remarked dryly, walking around so they could see eye to eye.

"I think the fact that you captured me confirms that," Obi-Wan replied.

"This has nothing to do with me, I assure you," Dooku told him. "I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long," complained the Jedi, "I have work to do."

"Might I ask why a Jedi is doing all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked.

"I'm tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Obi-Wan told him. "Do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of," Dooku remarked loftily, "the Geonosians don't trust them."

"Well who can blame them?" reflected Obi-Wan. "But I assure you, he is here."

Dooku paused, his expression was unreadable, then his tone turned graver. "It is a great pity that our oaths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." Dooku glanced at Obi-Wan to see if there was a reaction to the mention of his former Master's name, but there was none so he continued. "I wish he were still alive, I could use some of his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you," Obi-Wan declared with conviction.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi," Dooku rebuked, returning to the same condescending tone he had used in the beginning. "You forget, that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have."

"The truth?" Obi-Wan asked.

'The truth," repeated Dooku. "What if I were to tell you that the Senate is now in the control of a Dark Lord of the Sith?"

"No, no, that's impossible," Obi-Wan replied promptly. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision my young Jedi friend," Dooku said. "Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord, called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you," Obi-Wan said, meaning every word. "And why should I?"

"Would it interest you further to know that the conference between myself and the so-called 'Loyalist Committee' is nothing more than a trap?" Dooku queried.

"No, you wouldn't dare," the Jedi murmured.

"Come, come, my friend," Dooku laughed. "Surely you would think I have no better things to do than to tell lies to a secured prisoner?"

"But the lives of the Loyalists—" Obi-Wan interjected.

"A necessary loss," averred Dooku. "This is the only way it can happen, the only way to destroy the corruption in the Republic. You must help me, Obi-Wan. Together we will destroy the Sith! "

"I'll never join you, Dooku," Obi-Wan said without hesitation.

Dooku looked coolly at Obi-Wan with an expression of disappointment.

"It may be difficult to secure your release," Dooku remarked caustically, leaving Obi-Wan to contemplate these words.

Nalanda's starship, while still plated with the royal chromium, was not as imposing as the one she had left behind on Coruscant. Still, it served the purpose even without the usual array of crew and security. Aside from Nalanda and Padmé, the only others on board were the pilot and second officer, both whom had long served Nalanda's family.

Beside Nalanda in the cabin, Padmé sat disguised as a handmaiden.

"We shall be arriving soon, Senator," the second officer told her. "I must say there was quite some surprise from the port authorities."

"Thankyou," Nalanda said, straightening her white velvet cloak. "I hope they have found Danta by now," she murmured, more to reassure herself than anything else.

"Your life is in danger too, m'lady," Padmé reminded her.

"Here I am hoping to save many, many lives," Nalanda countered.

"How can that be done, senator, if your life is not among those saved?" Padmé persisted. "M'lady, I know by now that there's nothing I can say that will change your mind, but you must admit that the two events are connected. The assassination attempts and now the kidnapping. It seems as if someone wanted you off Coruscant and then wanted you to attend the summit."

"But Viceroy Gunray is behind the attacks," Nalanda said. "Obi-Wan said so."

"That doesn't make as much sense as it should," Padmé told her. "And there's every change that the Viceroy will be here, particularly after what we now know."

Nalanda merely adjusted her cloak again, turning over Padmé's apprehension in her mind.

Imbroglio was not a planet in itself, rather one of several moons that orbited a gas giant. Its atmosphere could support most sentient beings even if its natural features could not. Aside from the bare, inhospitable plains, most of Imbroglio was covered in clouds. Yet the two native species—the Brolgs and Kameels—lived above the clouds in cities supported by large curved struts, mining the gasses and metals that were beneath.

From space, Imbroglio looked like a swirling expanse of clouds and as one neared the silver dots of the various cities could be seen. The largest and the capital was Caledra, their destination and the venue for the summit.

Padmé noted as they descended that the sun cast a golden glow over the sea of clouds, a gold that reddened as they gradually neared the city.

Nalanda had deliberately chosen attire that was both striking and imposing for her arrival, an elaborate combination of black, grey and white.

Inside the large spaceport her host Kanesh Dijoro was waiting. He was a Brolg, a grey skinned humanoid with two horns extending from the crown of his head. He wore a floor-length white robe which left his arms bare. Attending him were several short, non-descript Kameels, their ability to change their skin and form made them sought-after assassins.

Yet it was with Kanesh that Nalanda had made all the arrangements prior to this, and now was they first time they were to meet face to face.

"Senator Nalanda." Kanesh came forward and bowed over Nalanda's hand, his smile revealed a mouth of pointed teeth. "What a pleasure this is to meet you at last."

"The pleasure is all yours, administrator," Nalanda replied dryly. "My only concern is that we may stop the storm which is about to break."

"A full scale war would affect us all," Dijoro agreed, he beckoned to a waiting speeder and they set off away form the port. Padmé sat behind, deliberately not focusing on the conversation.

"I must say that your arrival is somewhat unexpected," Kanesh intoned. "You sent word that Representative Pela was to take your place."

"Chancellor Palpatine insisted so after several attempts were made on my life," Nalanda told him. "When I received word that he was unable to attend there was little choice but to take up my original plans."

"Of course," agreed Kanesh.

"What matters is the lives of the millions upon millions that will be affected by this war if it takes place," she continued. "I trust that everyone has arrived?"

"We are still waiting on Count Dooku himself," Kanesh told her. "But he is scheduled to arrive later today so it is of no real concern."

_He must be still on Geonosis_, Nalanda thought, but Kanesh was speaking again.

"We hope to begin as planned tomorrow," the Brolg said. "But there is a small reception organised for tonight, will you be able to join us?"

"Gladly," Nalanda assented, thinking it the best time to size up her opponents.

When Anakin broke hyperspace near Geonosis, he still had only a vague idea of how he was going to get Obi-Wan offplanet without half the galaxy coming after them. It wasn't the first time he had rescued his Master, why only a few years ago Obi-Wan had fallen into a nest of Gundarks and he had gone in there after him.

As the red, rocky terrain of Geonosis rolled beneath them, R2-D2 rolled towards Anakin and tittered something.

"Artoo says that there are several unoccupied caves situated near the city," Threepio translated. "Though I must say his reasons for saying so are quite dubious."

Artoo blatted his own opinion about this.

"Of course it's true," the protocol droid remarked. "I see no reason at all to trust what you just said and I am perfectly right for telling it to Master Anakin."

At this Artoo blatted a rude noise that made Threepio start in surprise.

"Well, I never!" Threepio exclaimed. "Where a below-standard servo astromech droid picked up such phrases I haven't the slightest—"

"Threepio!" The warning tone of Anakin's voice was enough to silence the protocol droid, hearing the two of them bicker was the last thing he needed right now.

He found one of the caves Artoo had pointed out that was large enough to accommodate the ship and small enough to hide everything else. Anakin had an impression that he couldn't just stroll up to the front door, so he confronted Threepio to give him a reason for being there.

"Master Anakin, I couldn't possibly do as you are suggesting," the protocol droid protested. "I am programmed in protocol and etiquette, not as a mercenary."

"This would hardly be mercenary, Threepio," Anakin said, handing him a blaster pistol he had found on the ship. "Think of it more as…something heroic, you are helping me rescue someone."

"I was not programmed for heroics either," Threepio persisted. "Really—"

"We don't have time to argue," Anakin interrupted. "Remember what I told you, as once we get inside you will have to do all the talking."

"And what if something goes wrong?" C-3PO asked.

"I'll convince them they have better things to do," Anakin replied, he lowered the ramp of the ship. "Come on."

Reluctantly, Threepio followed Anakin through the door. After they had gone a few steps R2-D2 trundled up, humming hopefully

"Sorry Artoo," Anakin said, he didn't need Threepio to translate what the little droid wanted. "Someone has to stay behind and guard the ship."

Artoo beeped an argument, then reluctantly went back inside.

"I heartily agree with you, sir," Threepio said as they continued to walk towards the city. "That little droid will only get us in to trouble."

Anakin wasn't so sure.

The 'small reception', was held in the upper city near where the conference was to take place on the morn. Politicians preened, drinks were served, the futures of star systems was discussed casually, all goings-on that Padmé was familiar with and detested all the same. How anyone could approach such monumental decisions with such casualness was beyond her. For all their supposed altruism, Padmé had figured out long ago that most politicians were out for themselves, and she wasn't the only one with these views.

But what was interesting, Padmé noted as she scanned the room, was that neither Count Dooku or Viceroy Gunray was present. According to Kanesh they still had not arrived, 'unexpected business' they had said. Was this something to do with the fact that Obi-Wan was still captive on Geonosis? Could Anakin have been captured too?

_Stay calm_, she reminded herself, _focus on the here and now, whatever is beyond that can wait._

"You look worried," Bail said gently.

"Acute observation," Nalanda said dryly. "Since I survived two assassination attempts in as many days I'm surprised I'm not cowering in a corner while three Jedi stand over me waiting for someone to come in the door."

"That's not like you at all," Organa teased.

"I know," she replied, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

Yet all Bail had to do was look at her and they were both laughing, and it was a good feeling. For a moment they forgot the immediate threat hanging over them all.

"No, really," Bail persisted when they had both recovered. "You weren't this nervous when last I saw you."

"All right, I am worried," she admitted in a low voice. "Last time we spoke everything was so absurdly simple that I wonder how I could have been so stupid." She paused, grinning at him. "And it did seem so, go in, save the Republic and stop a war before it happens."

"You're starting to sound like a Holonet hero," Bail teased, they laughed again. "So what's changed?"

"There are so many mines everywhere that we can't move without setting one off," Nalanda told him. "I'm not even sure we can stop a war now, I'm starting to think you were right. That the Separatists will just give us a list of demands that cannot be met, we go back to the Senate and…" She extended her hands dramatically. "I've got that many opponents in there, Bail, that it was either we succeed or we prepared ourselves for war."

"But Rhadé, you do have friends," Bail reminded her, gently taking her hand. "I will stand by you, others will too, I am sure."

"Will that stand if the Chancellor is granted a super-majority?" Nalanda asked.

"That won't happen," he objected.

"How can you be so sure?" Nalanda asked, inclining her head to one side.

_She's right_, Bail reluctantly admitted to himself, but he would try one last stab.

"Those mines," Bail asked, _very_ casually, "is there any way to go around them?"

"Not a chance," she replied, "not if you're completely surrounded as we all are." She looked at him seriously, her eyes set and determined. "You know as well as I do that the price of change is written in blood, and we're running out from last time."

Before they were in sight of the city, Anakin applied a pair of stun-cuffs to his wrists, yet left them deactivated so he could easily free his hands. With his head bowed and a surly expression on his face, Anakin would easily pass for an escaped prisoner.

Threepio looked completely out of his element as the captor, he was extremely uncomfortable with the fact he had to train a blaster to his maker's back.

_Why did Master Anakin ask me to do this unthinkable thing?_ Threepio moaned to himself as he knew Anakin wouldn't tolerate his complaining, _R2-D2 is much suitable for adventures like this, even if he is a conceited excuse for a droid._

"Threepio," said Anakin softly. They had arrived.

With his gears grinding as he walked, Threepio looked up into the gaping gateway.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Master Anakin," Threepio said quickly. "Perhaps it would be a better idea if we both went back to the ship. I am sure Master Kenobi can look after himself, being a Jedi Knight and—" Threepio stopped short as the sound of fluttering wings could be heard. "Goodness gracious me!"

"Threepio, shoot me!" Anakin murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"But Master An—"

"I said shoot me!"

"But I couldn't possibly—"

In the end Anakin had to use the Force to pull the trigger for Threepio, the stun blast knocked him to the ground.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Threepio moaned, walking towards Anakin. "Are you hurt, Master Anakin? These things have a habit of going off."

"No, I'm not hurt," grunted Anakin through gritted teeth. "Keep quiet, you're supposed to have captured me."

"But I honestly didn't—"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Shutting up, sir."

By that time the Geonosians were upon them, looking curiously at the protocol droid and the capture Jedi.

"What are you doing, droid?" one of the asked in the curious language of the Geonosians, they pointed to Anakin. "Who is this, and who are you?"

"Hello, I am C-3PO, hum—"

That was as was Threepio got with his customary greeting before Anakin broke in, lest he ruin the entire plan.

"I tried to get away but that droid came after me," Anakin growled.

"Is this the stinkin' Jedi they had down in the cells?" the Geonosian asked.

"Ah…well…yes, yes he is," Threepio replied. "Very dangerous, aren't they these Jedi? No telling what they'll do next."

"Enough, droid," the Geonosian barked. "We'll take him from here."

"Well…that would not be wise," Threepio said unconvincingly. "You see, I have him subdued now, but you might find it better if I took him down to his cell myself."

At first the Geonosian was going to argue, but it quickly dawned on him that the droid was right. The Jedi could escape again and that would not sit very well with his superiors, far better to let the droid handle him.

"Very well, continue," the Geonosian said, waving him along.

"All right, get up," Threepio said in his most threatening voice, which was not very threatening. "If you don't I'll…I'll shoot you again!"

"I'd like to see you try," Anakin snarled, making it look like it was an effort to get to his feet and they continued inside. Once they were out of earshot Threepio decided to speak on a matter that had had him rather concerned.

"I do hope, Master Anakin, that you are not damaged by my carelessness," the droid said. "I find it quite improper to use a weapon, if I may say so."

"I am fine, Threepio," Anakin told him. "You weren't that bad getting us past the guards."

"You really think so?" trilled Threepio. "I did think that at one point your plan would not work at all, but when—"

"Threepio," Anakin warned,

"Sorry, sir," Threepio said, and they went on in silence.

"The Loyalists have all arrives on Imbroglio," said a deep, articulated voice that made Anakin stop short. "That includes Senator Nalanda."

"Quick!" Anakin grabbed Threepio and retreated into the shadows.

"Master Anakin," Threepio said, "shouldn't we—"

Anakin reached for the switch at the back of the droid's head and deactivated him just as the two figures came into view.

"I still do not understand why Senator Nalanda must remain alive," said a second voice.

Anakin heard them pass, but at the last moment he dared a look. Yet it was no surprise, it was Count Dooku without out a doubt and with him was Viceroy Gunray. Walking along side the Viceroy were several aides and imposing-looking battledroids that he couldn't identify.

Taking up the rear was a familiar figure in blue armour, the same that Anakin had seen on the bounty hunter that had killed the assassin.

"Patience Viceroy, patience, she will die," counselled Dooku. "As with all the others who call themselves Loyalists."

"Your plan better work, Count," Gunray remarked in a warning tone.

"It will," the former Jedi reassured, "everything is in place except ourselves. Nothing can go wrong now."

As they went away Anakin could not resist stepping out to watch them go. Events were moving much quicker than anyone could have anticipated.

All Obi-Wan could hope for was that Padmé had sent the message on to Coruscant as he had requested and they were taking action. It was far too much to hope for a rescue, what with the summit beginning any moment. But at least someone could rectify the hopes of the Loyalists which as far as he was concerned were disintegrating rapidly. Maybe—Obi-Wan's thoughts stopped short. There was a sensation he had felt in the Force, disturbingly familiar.

It was unmistakeable, but that didn't answer the larger question of why it was there in the first place.

"Hello Master," his Padawan learner walked into the room as if he was doing no more than interrupting Obi-Wan's meditation.

"Anakin, where in the galaxy did you spring from?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"There's no time to explain," Anakin said, he examined the control panel. "We have to get to Imbroglio, Dooku's going to kill Padmé and all the Loyalists."

"I heard the same story and I don't believe a word of it," Obi-Wan retorted as he rotated past Anakin.

"Well I heard him and Viceroy Gunray talk before they left for Imbroglio," Anakin replied, pressing a few buttons but accomplishing nothing, "and I have the idea that they weren't just speaking for my benefit."

"What makes you think that?" his Master asked, he had his back to Anakin now and could only rely on the Force to gauge his Padawan's reaction.

"They didn't know I was there," Anakin shot back, he flipped a switch but nothing happened.

"Careful," Obi-Wan warned as he swang past Anakin again. "Those controls are very sensitive."

Anakin shrugged and ignited his lightsaber. The blue blade quickly cut through the panel, causing smoke and sparks from the electronics and Obi-Wan to fall to the ground in a heap.

"Well, that's one way to handle it," Obi-Wan said as he rubbed his head where it had hit the floor.

"Here." Anakin tossed Obi-Wan his lightsaber, he had found it in the control room when he was looking for where his Master was being held.

When they emerged in the corridor, the sound of pulsing gears heralded Threepio's arrival.

"Threepio, I told you to stand guard," Anakin reproached, what he really wanted to do was get rid of the droid as it was too visual a reminder of his mother,

"But sir, it appears that all areas in this sector are alerted to your presence," C-3PO said. "Squads are blocking the corridors and proceeding in this direction."

As if to confirm this, the sound of a Geonosian sonic blaster was heard.

"So much for keeping this quiet," Anakin muttered, he looked to his Master as they continued down the corridor. Obi-Wan stopped and looked straight up.

"We'll have to make our own way out," he said, nodding to the windows on the far wall.

Obi-Wan felt through the Force, the Geonosians were coming but were still a little way off. They had enough time if they moved quickly.

He shot his liquid cable launcher at the upper window, the hook crashed through the window but locked tight on the other side. He pulled the cable tight to test its weight, it would hold.

"I'll go first," Obi-Wan said, already ascending towards it, "you follow with Threepio."

"But Master—"

"Anakin, we can't leave the droid behind!" his Master warned.

With a heavy sigh Anakin pushed the protocol droid through the window. When Obi-Wan had gotten through the pane he launched his own cable.

"I'll pull you up," he told Threepio, climbing up until he was precariously balanced on the frame and then lowered the hook down. "Grab it!" The Geonosians were closer now, sonic blasts exploding around them.

"But Master Anakin I couldn't possibly—"

"Do you want to leave here in pieces?" Anakin exploded, pointing to the advancing Geonosians and battle droids.

"I see your point, sir." Threepio secured the cable around his middle and Anakin started to tow him up.

It wasn't that Threepio was heavy, but the fact that the droid wriggled and complained the entire time made the job more trouble than it was worth. Finally C-3PO was on the frame next to him.

"Now jump!" Anakin gave him a push towards the other side, the Geonosians were nearing them, they had only a few seconds.

"But Master Anakin I—"

"Jump!" Anakin gave him a violent shove out the window and jumped after him as several Geonosians flew through.

"Artoo's bringing the ship around," Obi-Wan said, helping Anakin deflect the sonic blasts. Soon enough they heard the welcoming sound of repulsor engines. "There it is!"

They quickly jumped on board, Artoo took the ship up until Anakin took over the controls. He used all the power he could to get them away from the planet as fast as possible. Obi-Wan staggered into the co-pilot's seat just as they cleared the atmosphere.

"Just another day," he murmured, wondering what else was in store for them. "Are we clear?"

"No one has noticed we've left," Anakin replied, "I think they're all gone to the summit."

"Not likely," Obi-Wan doubted, but there things they had to do. "I'll plot us a course to Coruscant." He activated the navcomputer.

"But Master, I thought we were going to Imbroglio," Anakin reminded him.

"I never said that," Obi-Wan replied curtly. "We will let the Jedi Council know of these new developments and that we will be returning."

"But what about Padmé? What about the mission?" Anakin looked at his Master, trying to convince him. "We'll be there in a few hours, they will take much longer."

"Anakin, this is not a subject for debate," his Master said in a voice meant to remind Anakin of his place. "This is getting to be bigger than either of us can handle, if we go there now we may start the war that Senator Nalanda and her friends are trying to stop." He wanted to continue, tell his Padawan of what he had seen on Kamino and of the droids being made when he was on Geonosis, but this wasn't the time.

"But they're going to kill her!" Anakin argued.

"Senator Nalanda knew she was exposing herself to danger when she left Naboo," Obi-Wan remarked. "We are going back to Coruscant, and that's final."

"Fine then," replied Anakin sulkily, "you tell the Council, I'll plot us the course."

It was not like Anakin to give in so easily, but Obi-Wan didn't dwell on it and activated the holocron.

-

In the windowed chamber high above Coruscant, the Jedi Council sat in silence. Normally when the Council was convened they were engaged in debate, but now the Jedi Masters sat in thought save Renust Nju who had not arrived yet.

Mace Windu stared at the floor, trying to comprehend, trying to accept what was going on. Even if the war managed to be stopped, there would be consequences to deal with and changes that would have to be accepted. He glanced at Yoda but the diminutive Jedi Master only offered a non-committal shrug.

At that moment Renust Nju entered the room, from the urgency in his walk bad news was apparent. All eyes were focused on him.

"Danta Pela has been found," Nju said, taking his seat next to Ki-Adi-Mundi. "But reports state that Senator Nalanda has arrived on Imbroglio."

There was a murmur of surprise at this.

"Ignored our warnings, she has," Yoda noted, there were nods of agreement.

"I trust that Padmé and young Skywalker are with her?" Mace asked hopefully.

"That doesn't seem to be the case," Nju replied, "the senator travelled with only one female aide."

If Kuan Yin was startled by this news it went unnoticed. At this inopportune moment Mace Windu's comlink buzzed, with an annoyed expression he answered it.

"Yes?" He knew that he would not have been contacted while the Council was in session if the call was not important, but it was an unneeded distraction.

"Master Windu, this is Temple Communications," said a female voice, "I am receiving a message from Master Kenobi, he says it is urgent."

The surprise was noticeable among the Council, even with the fact they were Jedi.

"Master Windu, I can tell him to wait," she continued

"No, relay it to here," Mace said, deactivating the comlink.

Within a few minutes the blue holographic form of Obi-Wan appeared in the middle of the chamber.

"Masters, my time is limited but I must inform you that the summit at Imbroglio is nothing more than a trap," Obi-Wan began, his image flickering in and out. "I don't have specifics of the plans, but Count Dooku intends to start a war with the Republic if action is not taken."

"Hear this from where did you Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

"Dooku told me himself," Obi-Wan replied, "I doubted it but Anakin confirmed it."

"Skywalker is with you?" Nju asked but Mace put up a hand to silence him.

"Obi-Wan, a decision to act is out of our hands," the dark-skinned Master said. "We will take this to Chancellor Palpatine. You will need to return here so we are no accused of unauthorised action."

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "We are already on our way back."

When the communication ended, there was silence again.

Expressions were graver and faces were longer when Obi-Wan's message was replayed before Chancellor Palpatine. When the hologram was finished, Palpatine was silent for a long time.

"It appears, my friends, that we have been played for fools all along," he said sadly. "We have failed, failed before we have even started. There will be no deferring the vote now."

The three Jedi, Mace Windu, Yoda and Kuan Yin were expressionless, yet at the sounds of a disturbance from the door Mace and Kuan Yin moved instinctively in front of the Chancellor.

"Apologies for mesa lateness," said Danta Pela as he opened the door. His face was paler and thinner, but his gaze was alert and direct.

"Danta, what a pleasure this is," Palpatine stepped forward to receive him. "I trust you are unhurt?"

"No time for thees," Danta replied dismissively. "Cannot be allowed thees, mesa thinks. Wesa need to act."

The Vice-Chair, Mas Amedda had been standing silent until then, he now stepped forward.

"The is a crisis," he said in his deep voice. "The Senate must give the Chancellor immediate emergency powers, he can then approve the creation of an army."

"But what senator would propose such a radical amendment?" Palpatine asked.

"If only Senator Nalanda were here," murmured Amedda.

At this Yoda's gaze turned on Danta Pela, wondering if the Gungan would speak.

When morning broke on Caledra, Nalanda stood at the window watching the mist clearing. Even in her ornate red and gold senatorial robes she felt nervous. Would she be able to do anything? Or would all her actions in the past months prove for nothing?

"Take heart, Senator." Nalanda smiled to see Padmé stand beside her, her dark hair just emerging from the crimson hood. "Many will admire you for being one of the few to stand against this storm."

"Will those still admire me if I fail?" Nalanda asked.

"That no one can tell," Padmé replied. "But the Jedi have great respect for you, even if all you do is try."

"But I don't want to try," Nalanda said fiercely. "I need to do more than that."

The long silence that followed was broken by the chrono on the wall striking the hour.

"It's time," Nalanda said, moving towards the door.

The Loyalists convened in a dull red antechamber, light conversation was made but there was a general air of trepidation. The exception was Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth who was only there to further his own influence and looked as pompous as ever.

"My friends," Kanesh emerged from behind thick, black doors with a purple sash over one shoulder, "I am pleased to announce that Count Dooku and Viceroy Gunray have arrived. They shall be with us shortly."

In the murmurings that followed Padmé and Nalanda exchanged significant glances. The Jedi had noticed the senator stiffen at the sound of Gunray's name, had she really expected that she would encounter the one who was once determined to destroy her world?

Bail Organa noticed it too.

"It'll be all right," he reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone."

"Thank you," Nalanda replied, but she kept her gaze lowered.

"Senator Nalanda approached thesa Separatists intending to make peace," Danta proclaimed, his voice echoing through the vast Senate chamber. "Instead theysa betray us, theysa want to frighten us." There was applause at this point, Danta paused until it subsided. "Senators, dellow felegates…in response to thees direct threat to the Republic, mesa propose that the Senate gives immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor."

There was a moment of silence as Danta held his breath. Would they listen? Would they agree with him?

It was the Anx senator who started the chant that slowly reverberated through the Senate until all the delegates were on their feet, shouting: "Palpatine! Palpatine!"

"Order!" bellowed Mas Amedda. "We shall have order!"

"It is with great reluctance," Palpatine said, his lips white, "and with deep humility that I agree to this calling." After a generous amount of applause he continued. "I love democracy, I love the Republic." The applause grew louder and Palpatine had to raise his voice to be heard. "The power you give me here I will lay down the moment this crisis has abated. And," he added, pausing for effect, "as my first act under this new authority I will create the Grand Army of the Republic to counter the increased threat of the Separatists.

There was applause again, but for Yoda and Mace Windu who watched the proceedings behind the empty Mamphra pod, there was only a significant glance exchanged.

"It is done then," the dark skinned Jedi said, there was deep reluctance in his tone but he still had to accept what had happened.

"Hmm," Yoda murmured, still deep in thought.

"I will go with what Jedi we have to Imbroglio and free the Loyalists," Mace said, there was still the reluctance in his voice, yet it was all they could do.

"Visit I will the cloners on Kamino," Yoda told him, "and see this army they have created for the Republic."

"I don't know how you come to possess such information, Senator," Dooku said severely, looking down his long nose at Nalanda, "but I do resent the fact that you have sent Jedi spies to systems allied to us in order to retrieve it."

Nalanda wanted to respond as such a comment deserved when her better judgement held her back. _It's just what he wants_, she told herself.

"The Jedi you speak of was investigating the perpetrators of a series of attempts on my life," Nalanda replied evenly. "And as far as I am aware Geonosis is a neutral world, or that was how it appeared to be at the time. Any fault for his capture is not to blame on myself or the Republic but on you, Count."

There it was, the challenge thrown openly on the table to show the Separatists she was taking no nonsense from any of them. The flourish and bedazzlement that had followed Count Dooku's entrance earlier had entirely dissipated.

The room Kanesh had ushered them all into gave the impression of being dark and foreboding. It was circular, with a round table in the centre that had its middle removed. Surrounding the table were hard-backed chairs of varying hues made of the skeleton of some poor animal that Nalanda preferred not to think about.

There was very little light, which was surprising given the number of lights in the room. In addition to the large light overhead there were lights along the walls and the table was under-lit. _Perhaps_, Nalanda had mused when she had entered, _the darkness somehow absorbs the light_. It had not been a comforting thought.

Circling above the conference room was a galley with an open balcony, extending from this was a wide platform where there were various statues of Brolg heroes, or so Kanesh claimed.

Yet as her remark permeated around the table, Nalanda let herself smile, inviting Dooku to take up the gauntlet she had thrown down. He didn't, instead Dooku chuckled lightly and looked at her with an amused smile.

"I can see that we are going to have an interesting time here, Senator," the former Jedi said. "But we are not here to air past grievances or even present ones. Here we will decide the best course of action for all."

"You may represent the interests of your small group, Count," Bail Organa countered, "but we speak for the millions upon millions of beings in the Republic. War is not a course of action we are prepared to consider."

"Are you not a 'special interest group' within the Republic?" Dooku replied coolly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Lexi Dio said. "But need we explain whom or what we represent? We have come before you to prevent a war that can devastate us all if it takes place."

"War can sometimes be necessary," Dooku intoned, folding his hands on the table. "Please, we must face facts, the Republic has outgrown itself and as a galaxy we must move on."

"That sort of talk Count, normally pre-empts succession," Bail warned.

"Perhaps that is the answer," Dooku replied, opening his hands in submission. "The Republic is beyond repair, if we can create a better society outside it then so be it."

"I can't believe what I am hearing," Nalanda said to Bail, he had been watching the darkening sky in the window of her apartment until he noticed her distress.

"Hey," he sat next to her on the settee, "don't talk that way; you know how much we have to dig through the slag to get to the truth."

"And if there is nothing but slag?" Nalanda asked, she turned away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. The talks that day had confirmed her fears: they weren't going to get anywhere here. "Perhaps Count Dooku is right," she murmured, "perhaps he has been right all along and I've just been too blind to see it."

"We can't doubt ourselves and we can't doubt our capabilities," Bail said softly. "Not now, not when it matter so much."

"I'm not doubting myself," she looked back at him with wounded eyes, "it's everything else I'm worried about."

Bail didn't say anything, he merely took her hand in his and waited until she was ready to speak again.

Padmé's eyes snapped open, she had been meditating but the sensation she had felt through the Force was unmistakeable. A disturbance, a deep reverberation in the dark side was near by. But she couldn't leave the senator…or could she?

"Good night, Master Naberrie." Bail Organa nodded to her as he left Nalanda's rooms rather late.

"Wait, Senator Organa," Padmé tried to find the right words to make him understand, she knew he could be trusted. "I…I just received word that there is something I need to check on and I may be away for some time. Could you…"

"Of course, it would be a pleasure," Bail replied with a smile. "I brought extra security, I had a feeling they might be needed."

"Thank you," Padmé said, then pulling the cowl of her crimson cloak forward she went off into the shadows.

Artoo stood on watch while Anakin and Obi-Wan were engaged in some dispute ay the back of the ship. The little droid whistled softly, his dome rotating back and forward. When there was no response from anyone he cooed worryingly to Threepio as the droid sat examining his plate armour for additional dents.

"What do you mean we are emerging from hyperspace?" Threepio retorted. "Master Kenobi said we wouldn't be arriving on Coruscant for several more hours."

Artoo tittered in response.

"Don't get technical with me," Threepio remarked. "You must be faulty, we couldn't possibly—"

Threepio was then interrupted by an alarm going off on the control panel, at this Obi-Wan and Anakin emerged into the cockpit.

"I didn't touch anything!" C-3PO shrieked. "Please, I don't know—"

"Get the droid out of here!" Obi-Wan ordered, as Anakin dragged the mumbling droid out he studied the controls. The hyperspace counter was nearing zero, this couldn't be right.

"What happened?" Anakin slid into the pilot's seat.

"We're coming out of hyperspace," Obi-Wan told him.

"So soon?" the question was innocent enough, but Obi-Wan knew his Padawan too well to trust the façade.

"You meant for this to happen, didn't you?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Entering realspace in ten," Anakin said, reluctantly Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Cut the sublights."

Obi-Wan compiled, inwardly fuming at Anakin's disobedience. When they emerged into realspace he gave his apprentice a hard look.

"Imbroglio." He remarked dryly. "Should I be surprised?"

"Master, we couldn't just go and leave Padmé—"

"You _deliberately_ disobeyed me when I _specifically ordered_ you to plot us a course to Coruscant," his Master admonished harshly. "Very well then Anakin, since this little excursion is of your undertaking you will explain your actions to the Council on our return."

"But Master," Anakin protested, "I was trying to do the right thing."

"I know you can do the right thing," moaned Obi-Wan, "it's doing what you are told that I'm worried about."

Anakin was about to argue when Padmé's words came back to him, of how the only reason that Obi-Wan was so critical was because he cared. He hadn't believed it when she told him, but now he did. Obi-Wan wasn't really angry, more like…disappointed.

"Anakin, turn us around," Obi-Wan ordered.

"But Master—"

"Anakin, are you going to disobey me again?"

"But LOOK!"

Emerging from the side of the moon, like insects swarming over a carcass, were the familiar outlines of Trade Federation ships. There were others too that Obi-Wan could identify, the Corporate Alliance, the IG-Banking Clan…

"What in the name of the living Force?" Obi-Wan murmured, hardly believing what his eyes were telling him. Dooku _had_ been telling the truth! They were closing the net fast around the Loyalists, would Mace and the rest be able to get here in time?

"So," Anakin said casually, "do you still want to turn around?"

Deep within the shadows of Caledra, Padmé sought through the Force to locate the disturbance she had sensed. It was closer now, not far from where she was standing. Closing her eyes, she tried to probe it, aiming to discern its origin or even to just get a sense of what it was. Yet every time she tried to touch it with her mind she seemed to slip off the side, much like her grasp of the Force had been years ago.

_I need to relax_, she told herself, _I need to approach this tentatively_. Breathing deeply she proceeded towards it slower, pausing to sense her surroundings before taking the next step forward. Finally, she saw it before her, a whirling mass of dark energy. It couldn't be another Jedi, aside from the darkness she sensed from it contacting another Jedi through the Force was almost an effortless process even if one did not know the other Jedi personally.

_This is something much darker_, Padmé said to herself, trying to ignore the thought at the back of her mind that it was a Sith not unlike the one she had encountered ten years ago. And she was the only Jedi around at the moment.

With the smallest amount of penetration Padmé probed the disturbance again. For a moment, she managed to stick on the surface, whirling around with it and absorbing such a rush of sensations and

thoughts that it was almost a relief to slide off even quicker than before. When she opened her eyes it was not small surprise that she was now lying on the floor.

Shakily, she got to her feet and quieted her mind. She was just outside the conference room and it was somewhere before her. Whether it was a threat or not Padmé needed to know even if it did being away from the senator longer than she intended.

When she came to the gallery above the conference room, Padmé stopped again. _It's here_, she touched her lightsaber under her cloak to make sure it was there. _Could it be a Sith?_ She wondered, _another apprentice, or perhaps the Master._

"Yes, the Jedi are on their way here," said a disturbingly familiar voice. "Everything will be proceeding as you have planned, my Master."

"You have done well, my young apprentice," said another familiar voice. "But be cautious, Lord Typhon, none must discover your identity or there will be more delay."

"Delay or not, Master Sidious," said Typhon, "it is inevitable that the Sith will once again control the galaxy."

Padmé stepped out of her hiding place, she had to see who was speaking as they could not be identified through the Force. Yet the recognition was instantaneous, while the one called Sidious was rapidly disappearing into a holoprojector she blurted out the other's name without thinking.

"Master Nju!"


	4. Chapter 4

Renust Nju quickly turned in response to this, on the opposite side of the room with the gallery between them was Padmé Naberrie. She was disguised, of course, but he knew it was her, after all she had been one of his students.

He had known she was on Imbroglio, but had not expected to see her so soon. Nju had figured she would be sticking close to Senator Nalanda. Yet now she would have to pay for her curiosity, for she could not be allowed to live knowing what she now did. He slowly walked towards her.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, stepping very close so as to intimidate her.

"Long enough to know that you are a traitor," Padmé spat, stepping back to a defensive position.

"No more a traitor than Dooku, young Jedi," Nju taunted.

"At least he left the Order first," she snapped. "Why have you done this? Why have you sold out to the Sith? I trusted you!"

"You're trying to stall me, aren't you?" Nju asked, ignoring her questions. He parted his cloak to reveal the twin lightsabers on his belt. "You know you can't win against me, and I can kill you as I know how you fight."

"Not entirely," Padmé challenged. She had begun her training with him, remembering well the patient, methodical way he had shown them the various moves and positions. But since training with both Shakya Devi and Kuan Yin Nevu she had developed considerably since she had been in his class.

"I still intend to kill you all the same," he told her as if the matter was of no consequence. "Of course," he added dryly, "you can promise me to give you a reason not to. That'll you'll side with me—"

"Never," Padmé said, her voice was quiet but her tone firm. "I'll never turn to the dark side, and I will never betray the ones who taught me."

Renust Nju smiled sadly, he summoned his lightsabers to his hands, the blue blades crackling as they ignited.

"You were a fine student, Padmé," he said in the same sad, disappointed tone, "I only wish you could be more practical."

"Like you?" Padmé challenged, igniting her own weapon and bringing it before her.

He came upon her with such speed that she staggered back to deflect his blow, yet just gave Nju more room to attack. She ducked out of his way, swerving to avoid the flashing fury of his attack.

_I need to concentrate_, she told him frantically, _sooner or later someone is going to see us up here, I just need to hold out until then._

After all, the Jedi needed to know that they had a Sith in their midst, even if it took her to the end of her strength.

Flanked by his Kameel bodyguards, Kanesh Dijoro inspected each of the Loyalist suites to make sure they were secure. He got merely a nod from the guards outside, no one had discovered yet that the politicians within were actual prisoners and those doors were as solid as were made.

Yet he was surprised to see Count Dooku leaving his suite, surely it was too early to implement the plan?

"Do you have any reason to be about so late, my lord Count?" Kanesh asked, his pointed teeth visible through his blue lips.

"The plans have changed," Dooku told him, leaving the corridor and heading into the bowels of the city, "we need to act now and not wait another moment."

"What brings this sudden change?" Kanesh felt himself sweating.

"The Jedi have responded far more swiftly than we have anticipated," Dooku replied, then looked around distractedly. "In fact, two are here right now."

"Jedi? Here?" Kanesh started and glanced around as if expecting them to jump out at any moment.

"I'll take care of it," Dooku said and Kanesh was immediately reassured. "But tell everyone else that the plan has moved up a few hours, we need to get into position."

"Yes, yes," Kanesh said, fluttering away in the most distracted way.

Dooku walked in the opposite direction, the fact that the Jedi arrived early was no great embarrassment. Once Mace Windu and the others arrived all they would have to do was close the net and watch everything be destroyed.

When the hammering on her door grew louder, Senator Nalanda threw on a robe and ran to answer it. Yet the door was bolted from the outside and wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" she shouted, banging on the door herself.

"Senator Organa's is locked as well," said someone from the other side. "Step away from the door m'lady, we're going to try and blow it down."

Nalanda backed away from the door and sank into a chair below the window. A scuffle at the door that led into the next suite made her start.

"Rhadé, get away from the door!" There was a pause then the sound of a blaster being fired. A few moments later Bail Organa emerged from his suite.

"What's going on?" Nalanda ran to him, all her composure gone. "You're security says that we're locked in. Is Padmé out there?"

"No, she said she had to check on something," Bail said, he tried his comlink but couldn't get a signal. "Jammed? But…why?"

"Where do you think we should land, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Well, the spaceport might seem like a safe option," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

"In case you haven't noticed, Master," Anakin said caustically as the ship descended, "every ship is abandoning the city like mynocks leaving a destroyed freighter. The spaceport's off-limits."

"They're not abandoning…" Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. "This entire planet is a trap! And not just for the Loyalists but for all of the fools who try to come in and save them." He looked around to see if there was any way they could get into the city. _Everyone's trying to get out,_ he thought with an ironic smile, _we're the only idiots trying to get in._ "Up there." He nodded to a point right on top of the city where there were some windows they could get through. "Though what we're going to do once we're in there is beyond me."

"Isn't that what it's always like, Master?" Anakin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan only smiled again as he shut down the complaining com-unit which was telling them it was their final chance to transmit their code or they would be destroyed.

Getting down was easy, getting in was something else altogether as Anakin pointed out they not only had to get in but have a way of getting out. Finally they managed to break a skylight that lead to some of the power conduits, and there was an access ladder inside followed by a locked door that they quickly cut to ribbons.

Yet when Anakin was going to sprint ahead, Obi-Wan held him back. They had to be cautious here, Count Dooku and who knew who else could still be near by.

"Remember Anakin, our priority is freeing the Loyalists," Obi-Wan murmured. "No excuses this time."

"Yes Master," Anakin assented, not willing to dispute at the moment.

But several moments later they had something else to worry about, something more immediate.

"Well, well, well." Count Dooku strolled casually up to them with no more disapproval than a Security Officer catching someone for petty crime. "It appears we have a jailbreak Jedi and his rescuer."

"You're not going to get away with this, Dooku," Anakin snarled.

"My, my, aren't we a little touchy?" Dooku looked at Obi-Wan as if Anakin's outburst was his fault. "You ought to control your Padawan, his short temper might get him into trouble one of these days. Fortunately, all I am here to do is keep you from getting any closer to the Loyalists."

"I don't think so!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber and charged towards Dooku.

"No! Anakin!" Obi-Wan tried to stop him, he knew Dooku's act was a trap from the very beginning.

Anakin stopped suddenly as if he had run into a solid wall, then was thrown back against side of the room and knocked out.

"Unfortunate, but necessary," Dooku said, then walked towards Obi-Wan, his hand going beneath his cloak. "I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

"You're mistaken," Obi-Wan said, igniting his lightsaber and taking a defensive stance.

"How so?" Dooku looked intrigued by this

"You are the one who isn't going any further," Obi-Wan told him. "This all ends here."

"I see." Dooku regarded this with mild bemusement. "But I am sorry to tell you that you are the one who is mistaken." He ignited his lightsaber, the curved handle emitting the menacing red blade. It was a colour that Obi-Wan associated with the Sith, with the slayer of Shakya Devi, and of Qui-Gon. There was no mistaking whose side Dooku was on now.

Dooku poised to strike and Obi-Wan moved to intercept. Yet the strike to his left shoulder never came, Dooku feinted and attacked Obi-Wan at the below right. Obi-Wan just managed to evade this attack before Dooku sent his next one coming through, one handed again.

Jocasta Nu's words came back to him: _with a lightsaber he had no match_. Obi-Wan wondered if that number would include himself.

From the outset Padmé knew she had no chance of besting Renust Nju. He was well renowned for his mastery of Jar'Kai, a deadly form of lightsaber combat which required extraordinary control and skill as the practitioner wielded not one but two lightsabers. Jar'Kai was normally noted for its rapid, flourishing style but Nju had evolved into a double-handed form of Djem-So.

Consequently, it was all Padmé could do to hold her own against him, what with his constantly varying single and double attacks and impenetrable centre of gravity.

Padmé twirled her green blade in a circle so it aligned vertically in front of her. Then, when Nju went to attack her below, she twisted her grip to follow down and deflect the blow and followed through with a counter-attack that made him retreat several paces. Finally, she aimed a blow at his left side, turning rapidly to give speed and strength to her attack.

Nju crossed his saber blades where Padmé's landed, pushing the weapons close together so the blue and green intermingled.

"Good, but not good enough," he spat, throwing her back with the full weight of his blow. The next moment he was on the offensive again.

Now she knew she was getting nowhere, Nju was completely overwhelming her and it would only be a matter of time before the fight would be over—a finish that she knew could include her.

_I need to turn his advantage against himself_, Padmé thought as she was thrown back again, _he is luring me, I need to lure him._

They were approaching the balcony rail; Padmé could sense it behind her. Focusing on the Force, she jumped up so she was balanced on the rail, slashing her saber and catching Nju on the shoulder. But before he could react she flipped back and landed on the ledge behind, then shut her lightsaber off so she could hide in the darkness.

"Haven't I taught you anything?" Nju taunted, trying to sense where Padmé was, somehow she blocked him. "Running and hiding are not the ways of the Jedi, Padmé."

Padmé bit her lip to hold back an angry retort, she could see him clearly now. She held her breath and pressed her back against the wall.

Nju cleared the balcony and walked along the ledge, his form giving an eerie blue glow as he went.

"Show yourself," Nju thundered "You cannot hide forever. Are you afraid?"

At this Padmé emerged from her hiding place and hurled one of the heavy statues at him. The Jedi Master staggered back as it collided into him, but Padmé was on him the next moment in a frenzied attack. Nju retreated, blocking the rapid blows as best he could but evading most of them.

Finally he was on the edge of the ledge, ready to turn the attack against her but she was ready. She stepped up next to him—like when she had fought Anakin back on Naboo—and brought her lightsaber diagonally across, the blades crackling under the pressure.

"Is this good enough?" she murmured, smiling slightly.

"Not quite," Nju replied, letting himself fall back so he was on the table below.

With a tight smile Padmé summoned the Force and jumped after him.

Nalanda emerged from the bedroom in a tight tan-coloured combat suit, on her belt was a blaster pistol. Whatever was going on, she wanted to be prepared. Bail looked at her with barely veiled interest.

"I thought Naboo was pacifist," Bail teased.

"So is Alderaan," Nalanda shot back with a smile, "but you carry a blaster and have armed guards."

It took a few seconds for Bail to realise she was right. "Everything fine out there?" he called to the guards.

"We can't blow the door," came the muffled response, "we're going to cut through the lock."

"Let's get everyone else," Nalanda suggested, "that way they only have to cut through one door."

He followed her into the next suite.

When Anakin came to, he instantly went to his Master's side to parry one of Dooku's blows that swang dangerously close to Obi-Wan's back.

"Glad you could make it," Obi-Wan said gratefully, but there was no time for anything else.

It was something they had worked on for quite some time involving hours in the practise room until it was almost effortless. Anakin and Obi-Wan, Master and Padawan, fighting in tandem as if each were an extension of the other.

Yet it was not perfect, Obi-Wan knew that much as Anakin tended to lash out on his own every now and again, but that would gradually improved as Anakin's skills with a lightsaber did.

Normally, this would be more than a match for an opponent, but not this time. Dooku was not known to have no equal in lightsaber combat for nothing. His expertise in the old style of lightsaber combat that had been developed over millennia left Anakin and Obi-Wan far behind.

Originally, Form II or Makashi as it was also called, was developed by the Jedi to combat the newly arisen Sith. Yet in the hands of Dooku, a fallen Jedi turned Sith it was a devastating dance of destruction.

He deliberately led them further into the building, through corridors and down stairs to the more decorative parts of the complex. The parts, Obi-Wan surmised, where the summit was taking place. But why was Dooku luring them there? He didn't make any attempts to finish off the fight, rather kept it going indefinitely. Was there a reason for this?

The next moment Obi-Wan found out.

Dooku brought his weapon around in such a twist that it entangled both blue blades. Yet he made no move to follow through with the attack.

"Apologies gentlemen, but this is my cue to exit," the former Jedi said with the grace of a polished actor.

Anakin looked at his Master in confusion, but Obi-Wan was focusing on the dozen or so battledroids that were slowly advancing behind Dooku.

"I would like to stay and finish this properly," Dooku continued, still not moving as the battledroids neared, "but there is other business that needs taking care of. Until we meet again."

As the battledroids opened fire the blades disengaged. Obi-Wan and Anakin were on the defensive and Dooku made his escape.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Anakin shouted over the blaster fire.

"We need to get to the Loyalists," Obi-Wan replied, he lowered his lightsaber as the last droid fell to the ground. "They should be somewhere near."

They set off further down the corridor, unsure to what they would find.

"You can't win," Nju said as he walked along the curved table, his lightsabers extended down either side of him. "Give in now, there is no escape."

"If giving in means joining you," Padmé replied, pacing opposite him, "then I would rather die."

Nju shook his head with no more emotion than when he had instructed her and was pointing out her feet were all wrong for the fifth _kata_. "I tried to save you, Padmé," he said sadly, "I truly did but if you won't save yourself I have no choice."

He leapt at her, blue blades spinning in a deadly unity. But Padmé merely swerved out of his way, dropping down in a smooth roll before getting back to her feet. She brought her lightsaber up to clash against his.

The blows went back and forward, the attack switching on Nju's part from the left and the right as they fought along the table towards the large window at the back of the room.

Padmé could feel herself tiring, and a part of her was saying that Nju was right. She _couldn't_ win, she had known that from the start but how could she have thought to outlast him? She might have the ability, but this was nothing compared to the vast experience Nju possessed.

She, like the Loyalists, was beaten before she had started fighting.

But he hadn't beaten her yet, she was still alive; still deflecting his attacks and able to return them with some of her own. And she would continue fighting, because she was a Jedi and she knew no other way.

She rushed him suddenly, blocking his lightsabers with her own blade and knocking off the table with her shoulder. He responded but she fought back, forcing him away from the table.

Nju attacked her, extending his lightsabers either side of him and closing in slow.

But Padmé surprised him. Instead of going for his exposed torso as he expected, she attacked one of his weapons. She sliced off the top of one of the hilts and extinguished the blade.

For a moment Nju stopped, he stared at the defective lightsaber.

"Impressive," he commented with a nod, "most impressive."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Padmé replied, circling so her back was to the large window.

"I'm sure I will," he taunted, discarding the broken weapon and using his free hand to throw Padmé against the window.

Her head collided painfully with the glass, she slid slowly to the floor gasping for air. Blindly, she felt for her dropped lightsaber.

"It is a great shame that you know far too much," Nju said sadly, using the Force to throw one of the statues against the window.

The glass exploded, showering over Padmé and cutting her hands and face. The chilling wind outside sent it further into the room, yet none of it touched Renust Nju. The broken shards passed him in a fury, yet not marking him at all.

He walked towards her, his boots crunching on the broken glass. For a moment he stood over Padmé, staring at her with bitter disappointment. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled Padmé to her feet, slapping her face a few times so she stared at him.

"Master Nju…" her voice was fearful and childlike, her eyes wide.

Without a word her shoved her outside.

In the cabin of the red diplomatic cruiser, Mace Windu leaned against the wall his eyes focused on the floor. He could have been setting off for an ordinary mission. A simple dispute between two systems, an election that had gone awry on a Mid-Rim world…anything other than what they were about to do.

On board with him were two hundred Jedi, some of the finest and youngest in the Order. While the official stance was 'rescue mission' he knew, just as some of the others on board did, that this could be a move that would bring the galaxy into war. A thought that was still somewhat alien to him.

"Mace, we're clearing hyperspace," said a soft female voice.

Mace looked up to see his former Padawan and fellow Council member Depa Billaba. If she was having a better time of accepting what was going on she hid it well.

"Any transmissions?" he asked her. Renust Nju had gone ahead to see what the situation was, they hadn't heard from him yet.

"Nothing," she told him, "not from Nju or from the planet. No communications."

"That doesn't sound good," he said, walking to the cockpit with her following. "No transmissions?" He asked the pilot. "Nothing?"

"No communications of any kind, Master Windu," the pilot said in a surprised voice. "Transmissions are jammed, or appear to be."

"Get as low as you can to the city," the Jedi Master ordered. "But whatever you do, don't land."

"Yes sir," the pilot replied, but Mace was already on his way out.

"Why do I get the impression that this is going to end up as one of your stories?" Depa asked dryly as they walked to where the other Jedi were waiting.

"Perhaps," Mace shrugged. "But I need to say a few words, at least."

It was with great reluctance that he had left Kenobi and Skywalker. Dooku wanted nothing better than to show the Jedi once and for all whose side he was truly on and why, but Sidious had counselled patience and Dooku knew better than to disobey.

Yet there was nothing to be concerned about, everything was proceeding as it should. Skywalker had foolishly wandered into the trap as Sidious had said he would and the Jedi were sure to follow them here.

By the time they did arrive Dooku planned to be far enough away to direct the entire procedure. The next part was to completely surround the planet so there was no escape. Or appeared to be.

"Your shuttle is still waiting." Kanesh came into step beside him. "I still must say that I don't agree with this operation."

"Now, now," Dooku chastened, "sacrifices must be made if we are to prevail."

"That's what you keep telling me," Kanesh replied as they boarded the ship, "it's not working."

Dooku bowed his head to get through the low doorway. The droid pilot retracted the ramp and powered up the engines.

-

On the floor below where Dooku had left them, they found a group of guards and technicians focused around a door. To judge by their frantic efforts they weren't getting anywhere.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Loyalists have been locked in," one of the guards said, nodding to the door. "We can't get through, it's magnetically sealed and so are all the walls."

"Where's Padmé?" Anakin blurted out.

Obi-Wan glared sharply at Anakin, there would be a better time for questions like this. He got out his lightsaber.

"Stand back," he said, igniting the blade and sinking it into the lock.

The Loyalists were gathered in Nalanda's apartment, clustered in small groups and talking quietly. By the far window Nalanda sat with Bail Organa, saying nothing and not meeting his gaze.

"What's that?" she asked suddenly.

A small glowing hole had started to appear in the middle of the door, the hole was growing longer until it melted the lock. Several had turned to watch this.

"That's a Jedi lightsaber," murmured Orn Free Taa, "they're cutting through."

Nalanda was about to protest but sure enough she saw a glimmer of the blue blade and the lock came away. They hastened towards the doors as they opened.

The senators whispered to each other as they glanced at their rescuers, but Nalanda merely smiled as she noticed Obi-Wan and Anakin walk forward.

"We've come to get all of you out of here," Obi-Wan said, raising his voice to silence those who were speaking. "There's more Jedi on the way, which may help as they mean to trap us all here."

As the politicians followed Obi-Wan into the corridor, Anakin went to Nalanda.

"Where's Padmé?" he asked her in a low voice so Obi-Wan wouldn't hear.

"I don't know, Anakin," Nalanda told him as they walked out. "She left a few hours ago to see to something, I haven't seen her. Don't worry," she added as she noticed Anakin's face. "She'll be quite all right."

Anakin wasn't convinced.

Padmé collapsed against the cold metal floor outside, the wind scoring her face. But the moment Nju turned away she was on her feet, her lightsaber flying to her hands, the green blade arcing towards his throat.

Nju blocked her blow, pushing her lightsaber back so the two blades intermingled. Padmé strained with the effort, Nju pushed further until both blades were close to her.

"It ends here," Nju breathed. He hurled Padmé back with the Force and caught her lightsaber as she dropped it. She slid back from him, then got to her feet in a Jedi fighting stance but completely unarmed.

_A Jedi is never unarmed_, she reminded herself.

"Give up now while you can, Padmé," Nju snarled. "Last stands make good stories but it's pretty pathetic if it happens to you. I should know."

_Is that clue there?_ Padmé wondered. _Is he hinting of what had happened to him? Of what had made him turn?_ She dismissed the thought.

"You're going to have to kill me," she said, "but I don't think you can." It was stupid and she knew it, but she was hoping against all hope that not all the Jedi had been driven out of him.

"I intend to." He deactivated his own lightsaber and replaced it on his belt, hers he waved menacingly before he raised it high.

Quickly he brought the green blade down on her, but Padmé rolled aside at the last moment and got to her feet. He attacked her again and she dodged, diving for the metal then rolling up onto one knee.

"Enough!" He exploded, extending his free hand towards Padmé.

Tendrils of blue lightning emerged from his fingertips, Padmé was thrown back with the force of it and silently writhing in pain. Biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Nju stayed the lighting for a moment, watching as the pain overtook her, her lightsaber still in his hand. "That was how I was made to learn when I first discovered the truth."

The lightning came again, this time Padmé tried to deflect it with the Force but that only last for a moment. Padmé let out a scream, she had never known such pain. She could feel it entering her flesh, flooding her veins, burning her from the inside out.

"And now, little Jedi," Nju murmured, holding the green blade over her. "You will die, and by your own blade."

Padmé was too weak to resist, even to move out of his way was too much effort. But she noticed something in the sky that made her smile, gritting her teeth with the effort she raised her right hand to point where it was.

"Look!"

The word was quietly spoken, but it was enough to make Nju turn. A Republic diplomatic ship was approaching the city. He ground his teeth as he realised the inevitable, he couldn't kill her now. There was little enough time to explain to Windu and the others what he had been doing all this time.

Savagely he turned back to Padmé, she knew what he was. But would anyone believe her? A sly smile crossed his lips; it was a fate better than death.

With the barest of movements he sliced of Padmé's right hand at the wrist. She screamed and clutched at the cauterised stump, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Why?" she shrieked at him, still not understanding his treachery. "Why have you done this?"

"I have done what must be done," Nju replied coolly, "you are merely an abstraction."

And with that he left her, running downstairs to await the others.

The shuttle docked with the Federation's flagship and Dooku went immediately to the war room, the Separatist leaders gathered around the holographic display of Caledra. The Jedi's ship was moving in towards the city, it was time to proceed.

"Deploy the fleet below the city," Viceroy Gunray said to his aide. "Send all droids to the designated areas. The Jedi will be outnumbered."

Dooku smiled quietly to himself, intent on seeing the next stage played out.

"Move! Move!" Mace barked, jumping out of the air-born ship after Ki-Adi-Mundi. He raced with the others along the roof of the city, descending an access hatch as the sky began to erupt into laserfire. The city had been deserted when they had first made their approach, but now capital ships were emerging from the misty depths below, surrounding Caledra and cutting off any escape.

Either way, Mace knew as he ran down the narrow access corridor, they were running out of time.

As several Federation landing craft descended onto the roof the numbers of the battledroids multiplied, following the Jedi down the hatch, the blaster bolts bouncing off the walls. Despite their efforts, Jedi were killed by the laserfire yet they had to be left where they lay. The droids continued relentlessly as Mace and the others pressed on.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had the same problem as they were trying to rescue the Loyalists. Battledroids were in every corridor and while the Jedi and the guards could provide some sort of screen for the laser fire, their numbers were dwindling and some had to be left behind.

_This is madness_, Obi-Wan thought as they came to another dead end, _there just_ has _to be a way out of here._

"Where's your ship?" Nalanda shouted to him.

"Not far," Obi-Wan shouted back. "But I'm not sure if we'll all fit on there."

"What about Padmé?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, we haven't got time!" Obi-Wan barked.

"I can't leave her!" came Anakin's anguished reply.

As much as he felt he needed to explain to Anakin further, this wasn't the place and with all the droids coming in they couldn't go after her now.

Breathing heavily, shaking uncontrollably, Padmé got to her feet leaning heavily against the window frame with her remaining hand. Remaining hand… Her right wrist arm had been severed off just below the elbow, it throbbed and stank of burning flesh and ozone.

She looked away, staggering into the room and almost falling on the floor. She was still shaky from the lightning attack, the room seemed to be swirling around in most bizarre way and she was seeing three of everything.

Padmé closed her eyes, biting her lip and using the pain to bring her back to reality. When she opened them the floor kept bouncing up and down but at least the walls and ceiling remained where they were.

She stood up again, testing the floor and walking towards the table. As Padmé approached it the room span around again and she landed on the hard surface. She screwed her eyes up, ignoring the tears that welled there and fell down her cheeks.

_Anakin!_ that single desperate cry though the Force was all she could muster. But it was a big effort, she had to lie on the table for a few more minutes before she could move again.

_Anakin!_

He felt her call just as Mace Windu arrived and they reached the lower levels to a large terraced open area. Anakin watched the Jedi Master and Obi-Wan exchange a few words before a rather battered Renust Nju joined them.

Yet there was little time for more discussion, the droids were quickly forming a ring around them and closing in fast.

Some of the Loyalists were wounded, the Jedi were shadowing them closely but even they could not escape the carnage. Their numbers were dwindling, the droids were winning and then suddenly they stopped firing.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan, but his Master made a gesture to silence him as the droids parted to let someone through. That someone was the familiar armoured figure of Jango Fett. His helmeted gaze was directed at the Jedi, his pose defiant.

"I have been told to inform you," the bounty hunter said slowly, "that if you surrender now your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with," Mace thundered.

"You speak for yourself, but what about them?" He nodded to the politicians.

"Neither will we," said Nalanda, stepping beside Anakin and staring straight at the bounty hunter. Her blaster was still smoking and her combat suit was burnt in several places, but her gaze was determined and cold. "And I know who you are." Nalanda walked towards Jango before anyone could stop her, staring him down. "You're not going to win."

"We'll see," Jango said lightly, levelling his blaster at her and shooting her at point-blank range.

"No!" the scream came involuntarily from Anakin's mouth just as Jango pulled the trigger. The blaster bolt hit Nalanda in the chest, throwing her back against him. He grabbed her wrist, but there was nothing he could have done.

Yet there was enough life in her to see Mace Windu respond, to see him deflect several shots before closing in on the bounty hunter and severing his head. Jango collapsed uselessly on the floor as the droids re-commenced firing. Anakin let Bail Organa take Senator Nalanda's limp form off him, leaving him free to fight until he heard Padmé's call through the Force again.

_Anakin…_suddenly the noise of the laserfire and the danger and everything disappeared. He could not only hear her he could _feel_ her. He could feel how she felt about him and more, he could feel her pain.

A blaster bolt exploding into his arm brought him back, but the urge was still there. He _had_ to go and help her, and he _knew_ where she was. Despite what Obi-Wan or anyone said.

He just needed to find an opening.

"We're picking up something large emerging from hyperspace," said one of Neimoidian controllers to Gunray. "Several large capital ships, fighter…"

"But that can't be one of ours, surely?" Shu Mai chattered.

"It can't be…" Gunray muttered, a visual of the ships revealed them to have Republic markings. "The Republic have amassed a huge army, they're moving on the…" His face paled as the ships passed below them unscathed.

They had but minimal forces in orbit around the planet, the majority were focused on Caledra to trap the fools who had gone there. But this meant…

"Attack them at their flank!" Gunray barked, his voice shaking with rage. "All fighters deploy at once!"

"Not a wise move, Viceroy," Dooku quietly told him as the Republic starfighters opened fire on them. They could only watch as gunships were deployed towards the city.

In the lead gunship sat Yoda, behind him were many, many more gunships that he had brought from Kamino along with the capital ships—called star destroyers—and the clonetroopers. It was all part of the plan he and Mace Windu had constructed back on Coruscant.

"Around the survivors a perimeter create," Yoda ordered as his gunship approached the city.

"Yes sir," the clone pilot said, relaying the command to all other units.

The gunships were a welcome relief to those remaining on the ground, once the rest of the droids were wiped out the ships landed and they scrambled on board.

But Anakin hesitated, remembering Padmé's call through the Force.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan could see his apprentice was starting to move away.

"I'm going to help Padmé," he said, running back into the city.

"Anakin! Anakin! Come back here!" Obi-Wan barked, but the ship was starting to take off. "Anakin!" He shook his head as the Padawan vanished from sight, wanting to jump down after him and drag him back.

His heart pounding in his ears, Anakin ran back through the city following his feelings.

_I'm coming Padmé,_ he told her, _hold on._

She wasn't dying, it wasn't the same feeling as when he had held his mother. But the urgency was still there, the fear that he could lose her just as he had lost his mother.

He found Padmé leaning against a wall at the top of a flight of stairs below the conference room, she was eyeing the descent precariously. Yet as he ran up smiling at her, something made him slow.

She wasn't as hurt as he had imagined her to be, her face was streaked with cuts and her red dress was torn and burnt. But what had made him start was the fact her right hand was severed at the wrist.

"Padmé, what happened?" he touched her shoulder and she almost collapsed. "Come on, I need to get you out of here."

Padmé didn't say anything, she merely allowed Anakin to support her as they went down the stairs. It was only when they were going back down the corridor where the suites were that she enquired about Senator Nalanda.

Anakin didn't answer, preferring to silently steer Padmé back to where he and Obi-Wan had left the ship.

"She's dead isn't she?" Padmé asked finally, Anakin's maintained silence confirmed her suspicions.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away you horrible thing!" Threepio clanked noisily up the ramp of the ship as R2-D2 drove off the battledroids with electric sparks.

Artoo and Threepio had reluctantly stayed behind to guard the ship as Obi-Wan had bade them to do. It was only in the last few minutes that they had met these unwelcome adversaries. Yet there were only a few of them, most of the droids were heading towards the landing craft and back into space.

"What could be keeping Master Anakin?" Threepio asked as he emerged from the ship.

Artoo chirped a suggestion.

"For once I think you are right," Threepio remarked. "Surely all this noise and smoke around us must be occupying Master Anakin a great deal."

Artoo blatted in reply.

"That was quite uncalled for," the protocol droid said. "You know, you really should be careful that you don't get deactivated one of these days. Your behaviour will only get you into trouble."

"This is not good at all," Gunray murmured, the Republic was somehow gaining the upper hand, taking for granted that the Separatists were expecting little resistance. Not only gunships but armoured troops and heavy weapons. "Our resources are almost exhausted."

"I don't know how the Republic could have gotten an army so quickly," Dooku commented. "They must be made to pay for this treachery."

"I am authorising a full withdrawal," Gunray ordered, an aide relaying the command. "We must save what we can."

The Separatists were retreating, that was made plain by the number of ships running from the Republic's attack. Yoda's strategy had the Separatists engaged on five fronts, they couldn't have lasted the barrage for long anyway.

"Where is Dooku?" Mace asked Obi-Wan.

"He…escaped," Obi-Wan replied, staring out at the vast expanse of clouds and cursing himself for doing nothing.

"Blame not yourself, Obi-Wan," Yoda murmured, his gaze alert, "focus on this we must now."

The gunship's doors closed and it entered space to regroup on board the Republic capital ships. Around them were the many starfighters, engaging the droid fighters and allowing them a path.

Where Obi-Wan and the others were was anyone's guess, but Anakin knew that they weren't going to wait around for him. And it was a pretty big ask to expect the ship he borrowed from Senator Nalanda was still there.

Yet it was, and completely untouched. Threepio and Artoo were arguing as he approached yet they got on board when he told them to. R2-D2 got the ship off the ground as he helped Padmé onto the couch at the back of the ship. She had almost passed out and was murmuring softly, exhaustion probably.

He applied a bacta patch to her wound and threw Obi-Wan's cloak over her where he had left it earlier then raced back to the cockpit and took over.

"Threepio, I need you to help me," Anakin ordered, emerging into space with the remnants of the Federation fleet still engaging the Republic.

"But Master Anakin I couldn't—"

"_Threepio!_"

"Of course, sir," the droid said if somewhat timidly, sitting obediently in the co-pilot's seat.

He reverted all power to the engines and the forward shields as he entered the fray head on. The retreat was still in full-swing and while he itched to help in the fight himself their escape was his first priority. Besides, the ship he had wasn't the best for a space battle.

"How soon till we're clear of all this?" he asked Threepio.

"Not far, Master Anakin, not far," the droid said.

The ship shuddered violently as their shield generator was taken out. Anakin cursed, knowing what the hit had done.

"Master Anakin!" Threepio wailed. "We've just lost our—"

"I know! I know!" Anakin barked, putting the ship into a dive.

"And there's three fighters on out…"

"I know! I know!" Anakin put the ship into a steep dive. "Hang on!"

From the war room on board the Republic flagship Obi-Wan could see Anakin's ship, evading the shots of the Federation fighters with phenomenal skill. Yet it wasn't for long, the droid fighters thinned as they returned to their stations. And despite everyone's best efforts the Separatists escaped into hyperspace, leaving the Republic behind.

In the silence that followed Obi-Wan looked around the room. The tired, battered, bloodied Jedi. contemplating on what had happened. War had broken out in the galaxy for the first time in a thousand years. And Obi-Wan could not help but think of what had happened at the end of that millennium-ago war.

What place in the galaxy did the Jedi have now?

"You lied to me!" Kanesh roared pointing an accusatory finger at Count Dooku.

"I did nothing of the sort," Dooku replied silkily, he sat a chair before a control panel. On the screen lay the design for a curious weapon, the ultimate weapon as the Geonosians called it. A spherical battle station the size of a small moon.

"You promised that it would be a small sacrifice on our part," the Brolg continued. "We have lost the planet, we may have lost the war."

"Quite the contrary," Dooku said, getting up and standing over the Brolg. "We did retreat, but it is the Republic that have lost, not us." He smiled, further initiating Kanesh. "We have not only won this battle, we shall keep on winning until the Republic can no longer fight."

"Fine words from one standing on the shores of defeat," Kanesh retorted. "I should never have sided with you. The Senate shall hear of this, they shall know what you—" He started, gasped for breath as his windpipe contracted involuntarily. Dooku walked towards him, his fingers poised as if grasping something.

"You will find that quite unwise," Dooku said acidly, watching the Brolg's face change colour before falling to the floor. Dooku returned to sit behind the control panel, transferring the readouts onto a small datapad and leaving the room, Kanesh's body still on the floor.

He had talked to Obi-Wan before he had entered hyperspace, now Anakin sat in the pilot's seat remembering what had happened. Would it have turned out differently if he had not gone to find his mother? Perhaps something could have happened to Obi-Wan, but would Senator Nalanda have lived? He doubted it, for all her courage in confronting her attacker face to face her death was merely one of many in the battle and in what was sure to follow.

And Padmé, would she feel any differently now? Seeing her again had made all his feelings come back, and perhaps after what she had been through she would see him differently.

"Hello." Padmé walked up to him with a soft smile, the cloak hung around her shoulders and hiding her severed hand. She was still shaky, but alert and calm.

He smiled and lifted his feet for her to sit down, and then he waited for her to tell him what had happened. She didn't, well she would in time.

"What happened down there?" she finally asked him in a distant voice. "I was fi—I was doing something else and missed everything."

He gave her a rough account of the facts he knew, which wasn't as much as he would have liked.

"And Senator Nalanda?"

"She was shot," Anakin told her flatly. "She walked right into the line of fire and Jango Fett shot her. He's dead now." He added as if that made it better.

Padmé said nothing, she looked down, her eyes hard.

"It's my fault," she murmured. "I should have been there."

"But how could you have known?" Anakin protested.

"Of course I couldn't have known!" Padmé flashed. "But it was my job, my duty to protect her and I failed. Don't you understand that?" She shook her head. "No, no you don't. You couldn't."

"Padmé—" he moved to touch her but she evaded his grasp.

"No," she said shortly, getting up from the seat and walking to the back of the ship. He made no motion to follow her, much as he wanted to.

In an abandoned building in the industrial sector of Coruscant known as 'The Works', the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious awaited the return of his apprentice, Lord Tyrannus. Yet he was not the only apprentice, there was also Typhon inside the Jedi Temple. As much as it had plagued him at first to dispense with the Rule of Two—a convention set up by Darth Bane who had reformed the Sith into what it now was—it had it's advantages. Other than the fact that Sidious would be privy to the deliberations of the Jedi Council, Sidious would be able to control the war more freely. He would be in a much better position to see the emergence of the Sith.

There came the drone of repulsor engines, Tyrannus had returned

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious," Count Dooku said as he emerged from his ship.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyrannus," greeted the cowled figure of Sidious. "You have done well."

"I have good news for you, my lord," Dooku continued as he fell into step beside his master. "The war has begun."

"Excellent," remarked Sidious, "everything is going as planned."


	5. Chapter 5

Renust Nju quickly turned in response to this, on the opposite side of the room with the gallery between them was Padmé Naberrie. She was disguised, of course, but he knew it was her, after all she had been one of his students.

He had known she was on Imbroglio, but had not expected to see her so soon. Nju had figured she would be sticking close to Senator Nalanda. Yet now she would have to pay for her curiosity, for she could not be allowed to live knowing what she now did. He slowly walked towards her.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, stepping very close so as to intimidate her.

"Long enough to know that you are a traitor," Padmé spat, stepping back to a defensive position.

"No more a traitor than Dooku, young Jedi," Nju taunted.

"At least he left the Order first," she snapped. "Why have you done this? Why have you sold out to the Sith? I trusted you!"

"You're trying to stall me, aren't you?" Nju asked, ignoring her questions. He parted his cloak to reveal the twin lightsabers on his belt. "You know you can't win against me, and I can kill you as I know how you fight."

"Not entirely," Padmé challenged. She had begun her training with him, remembering well the patient, methodical way he had shown them the various moves and positions. But since training with both Shakya Devi and Kuan Yin Nevu she had developed considerably since she had been in his class.

"I still intend to kill you all the same," he told her as if the matter was of no consequence. "Of course," he added dryly, "you can promise me to give you a reason not to. That'll you'll side with me—"

"Never," Padmé said, her voice was quiet but her tone firm. "I'll never turn to the dark side, and I will never betray the ones who taught me."

Renust Nju smiled sadly, he summoned his lightsabers to his hands, the blue blades crackling as they ignited.

"You were a fine student, Padmé," he said in the same sad, disappointed tone, "I only wish you could be more practical."

"Like you?" Padmé challenged, igniting her own weapon and bringing it before her.

He came upon her with such speed that she staggered back to deflect his blow, yet just gave Nju more room to attack. She ducked out of his way, swerving to avoid the flashing fury of his attack.

_I need to concentrate_, she told him frantically, _sooner or later someone is going to see us up here, I just need to hold out until then._

After all, the Jedi needed to know that they had a Sith in their midst, even if it took her to the end of her strength.

Flanked by his Kameel bodyguards, Kanesh Dijoro inspected each of the Loyalist suites to make sure they were secure. He got merely a nod from the guards outside, no one had discovered yet that the politicians within were actual prisoners and those doors were as solid as were made.

Yet he was surprised to see Count Dooku leaving his suite, surely it was too early to implement the plan?

"Do you have any reason to be about so late, my lord Count?" Kanesh asked, his pointed teeth visible through his blue lips.

"The plans have changed," Dooku told him, leaving the corridor and heading into the bowels of the city, "we need to act now and not wait another moment."

"What brings this sudden change?" Kanesh felt himself sweating.

"The Jedi have responded far more swiftly than we have anticipated," Dooku replied, then looked around distractedly. "In fact, two are here right now."

"Jedi? Here?" Kanesh started and glanced around as if expecting them to jump out at any moment.

"I'll take care of it," Dooku said and Kanesh was immediately reassured. "But tell everyone else that the plan has moved up a few hours, we need to get into position."

"Yes, yes," Kanesh said, fluttering away in the most distracted way.

Dooku walked in the opposite direction, the fact that the Jedi arrived early was no great embarrassment. Once Mace Windu and the others arrived all they would have to do was close the net and watch everything be destroyed.

When the hammering on her door grew louder, Senator Nalanda threw on a robe and ran to answer it. Yet the door was bolted from the outside and wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" she shouted, banging on the door herself.

"Senator Organa's is locked as well," said someone from the other side. "Step away from the door m'lady, we're going to try and blow it down."

Nalanda backed away from the door and sank into a chair below the window. A scuffle at the door that led into the next suite made her start.

"Rhadé, get away from the door!" There was a pause then the sound of a blaster being fired. A few moments later Bail Organa emerged from his suite.

"What's going on?" Nalanda ran to him, all her composure gone. "You're security says that we're locked in. Is Padmé out there?"

"No, she said she had to check on something," Bail said, he tried his comlink but couldn't get a signal. "Jammed? But…why?"

"Where do you think we should land, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Well, the spaceport might seem like a safe option," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

"In case you haven't noticed, Master," Anakin said caustically as the ship descended, "every ship is abandoning the city like mynocks leaving a destroyed freighter. The spaceport's off-limits."

"They're not abandoning…" Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. "This entire planet is a trap! And not just for the Loyalists but for all of the fools who try to come in and save them." He looked around to see if there was any way they could get into the city. _Everyone's trying to get out,_ he thought with an ironic smile, _we're the only idiots trying to get in._ "Up there." He nodded to a point right on top of the city where there were some windows they could get through. "Though what we're going to do once we're in there is beyond me."

"Isn't that what it's always like, Master?" Anakin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan only smiled again as he shut down the complaining com-unit which was telling them it was their final chance to transmit their code or they would be destroyed.

Getting down was easy, getting in was something else altogether as Anakin pointed out they not only had to get in but have a way of getting out. Finally they managed to break a skylight that lead to some of the power conduits, and there was an access ladder inside followed by a locked door that they quickly cut to ribbons.

Yet when Anakin was going to sprint ahead, Obi-Wan held him back. They had to be cautious here, Count Dooku and who knew who else could still be near by.

"Remember Anakin, our priority is freeing the Loyalists," Obi-Wan murmured. "No excuses this time."

"Yes Master," Anakin assented, not willing to dispute at the moment.

But several moments later they had something else to worry about, something more immediate.

"Well, well, well." Count Dooku strolled casually up to them with no more disapproval than a Security Officer catching someone for petty crime. "It appears we have a jailbreak Jedi and his rescuer."

"You're not going to get away with this, Dooku," Anakin snarled.

"My, my, aren't we a little touchy?" Dooku looked at Obi-Wan as if Anakin's outburst was his fault. "You ought to control your Padawan, his short temper might get him into trouble one of these days. Fortunately, all I am here to do is keep you from getting any closer to the Loyalists."

"I don't think so!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber and charged towards Dooku.

"No! Anakin!" Obi-Wan tried to stop him, he knew Dooku's act was a trap from the very beginning.

Anakin stopped suddenly as if he had run into a solid wall, then was thrown back against side of the room and knocked out.

"Unfortunate, but necessary," Dooku said, then walked towards Obi-Wan, his hand going beneath his cloak. "I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

"You're mistaken," Obi-Wan said, igniting his lightsaber and taking a defensive stance.

"How so?" Dooku looked intrigued by this

"You are the one who isn't going any further," Obi-Wan told him. "This all ends here."

"I see." Dooku regarded this with mild bemusement. "But I am sorry to tell you that you are the one who is mistaken." He ignited his lightsaber, the curved handle emitting the menacing red blade. It was a colour that Obi-Wan associated with the Sith, with the slayer of Shakya Devi, and of Qui-Gon. There was no mistaking whose side Dooku was on now.

Dooku poised to strike and Obi-Wan moved to intercept. Yet the strike to his left shoulder never came, Dooku feinted and attacked Obi-Wan at the below right. Obi-Wan just managed to evade this attack before Dooku sent his next one coming through, one handed again.

Jocasta Nu's words came back to him: _with a lightsaber he had no match_. Obi-Wan wondered if that number would include himself.

From the outset Padmé knew she had no chance of besting Renust Nju. He was well renowned for his mastery of Jar'Kai, a deadly form of lightsaber combat which required extraordinary control and skill as the practitioner wielded not one but two lightsabers. Jar'Kai was normally noted for its rapid, flourishing style but Nju had evolved into a double-handed form of Djem-So.

Consequently, it was all Padmé could do to hold her own against him, what with his constantly varying single and double attacks and impenetrable centre of gravity.

Padmé twirled her green blade in a circle so it aligned vertically in front of her. Then, when Nju went to attack her below, she twisted her grip to follow down and deflect the blow and followed through with a counter-attack that made him retreat several paces. Finally, she aimed a blow at his left side, turning rapidly to give speed and strength to her attack.

Nju crossed his saber blades where Padmé's landed, pushing the weapons close together so the blue and green intermingled.

"Good, but not good enough," he spat, throwing her back with the full weight of his blow. The next moment he was on the offensive again.

Now she knew she was getting nowhere, Nju was completely overwhelming her and it would only be a matter of time before the fight would be over—a finish that she knew could include her.

_I need to turn his advantage against himself_, Padmé thought as she was thrown back again, _he is luring me, I need to lure him._

They were approaching the balcony rail; Padmé could sense it behind her. Focusing on the Force, she jumped up so she was balanced on the rail, slashing her saber and catching Nju on the shoulder. But before he could react she flipped back and landed on the ledge behind, then shut her lightsaber off so she could hide in the darkness.

"Haven't I taught you anything?" Nju taunted, trying to sense where Padmé was, somehow she blocked him. "Running and hiding are not the ways of the Jedi, Padmé."

Padmé bit her lip to hold back an angry retort, she could see him clearly now. She held her breath and pressed her back against the wall.

Nju cleared the balcony and walked along the ledge, his form giving an eerie blue glow as he went.

"Show yourself," Nju thundered "You cannot hide forever. Are you afraid?"

At this Padmé emerged from her hiding place and hurled one of the heavy statues at him. The Jedi Master staggered back as it collided into him, but Padmé was on him the next moment in a frenzied attack. Nju retreated, blocking the rapid blows as best he could but evading most of them.

Finally he was on the edge of the ledge, ready to turn the attack against her but she was ready. She stepped up next to him—like when she had fought Anakin back on Naboo—and brought her lightsaber diagonally across, the blades crackling under the pressure.

"Is this good enough?" she murmured, smiling slightly.

"Not quite," Nju replied, letting himself fall back so he was on the table below.

With a tight smile Padmé summoned the Force and jumped after him.

Nalanda emerged from the bedroom in a tight tan-coloured combat suit, on her belt was a blaster pistol. Whatever was going on, she wanted to be prepared. Bail looked at her with barely veiled interest.

"I thought Naboo was pacifist," Bail teased.

"So is Alderaan," Nalanda shot back with a smile, "but you carry a blaster and have armed guards."

It took a few seconds for Bail to realise she was right. "Everything fine out there?" he called to the guards.

"We can't blow the door," came the muffled response, "we're going to cut through the lock."

"Let's get everyone else," Nalanda suggested, "that way they only have to cut through one door."

He followed her into the next suite.

When Anakin came to, he instantly went to his Master's side to parry one of Dooku's blows that swang dangerously close to Obi-Wan's back.

"Glad you could make it," Obi-Wan said gratefully, but there was no time for anything else.

It was something they had worked on for quite some time involving hours in the practise room until it was almost effortless. Anakin and Obi-Wan, Master and Padawan, fighting in tandem as if each were an extension of the other.

Yet it was not perfect, Obi-Wan knew that much as Anakin tended to lash out on his own every now and again, but that would gradually improved as Anakin's skills with a lightsaber did.

Normally, this would be more than a match for an opponent, but not this time. Dooku was not known to have no equal in lightsaber combat for nothing. His expertise in the old style of lightsaber combat that had been developed over millennia left Anakin and Obi-Wan far behind.

Originally, Form II or Makashi as it was also called, was developed by the Jedi to combat the newly arisen Sith. Yet in the hands of Dooku, a fallen Jedi turned Sith it was a devastating dance of destruction.

He deliberately led them further into the building, through corridors and down stairs to the more decorative parts of the complex. The parts, Obi-Wan surmised, where the summit was taking place. But why was Dooku luring them there? He didn't make any attempts to finish off the fight, rather kept it going indefinitely. Was there a reason for this?

The next moment Obi-Wan found out.

Dooku brought his weapon around in such a twist that it entangled both blue blades. Yet he made no move to follow through with the attack.

"Apologies gentlemen, but this is my cue to exit," the former Jedi said with the grace of a polished actor.

Anakin looked at his Master in confusion, but Obi-Wan was focusing on the dozen or so battledroids that were slowly advancing behind Dooku.

"I would like to stay and finish this properly," Dooku continued, still not moving as the battledroids neared, "but there is other business that needs taking care of. Until we meet again."

As the battledroids opened fire the blades disengaged. Obi-Wan and Anakin were on the defensive and Dooku made his escape.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Anakin shouted over the blaster fire.

"We need to get to the Loyalists," Obi-Wan replied, he lowered his lightsaber as the last droid fell to the ground. "They should be somewhere near."

They set off further down the corridor, unsure to what they would find.

"You can't win," Nju said as he walked along the curved table, his lightsabers extended down either side of him. "Give in now, there is no escape."

"If giving in means joining you," Padmé replied, pacing opposite him, "then I would rather die."

Nju shook his head with no more emotion than when he had instructed her and was pointing out her feet were all wrong for the fifth _kata_. "I tried to save you, Padmé," he said sadly, "I truly did but if you won't save yourself I have no choice."

He leapt at her, blue blades spinning in a deadly unity. But Padmé merely swerved out of his way, dropping down in a smooth roll before getting back to her feet. She brought her lightsaber up to clash against his.

The blows went back and forward, the attack switching on Nju's part from the left and the right as they fought along the table towards the large window at the back of the room.

Padmé could feel herself tiring, and a part of her was saying that Nju was right. She _couldn't_ win, she had known that from the start but how could she have thought to outlast him? She might have the ability, but this was nothing compared to the vast experience Nju possessed.

She, like the Loyalists, was beaten before she had started fighting.

But he hadn't beaten her yet, she was still alive; still deflecting his attacks and able to return them with some of her own. And she would continue fighting, because she was a Jedi and she knew no other way.

She rushed him suddenly, blocking his lightsabers with her own blade and knocking off the table with her shoulder. He responded but she fought back, forcing him away from the table.

Nju attacked her, extending his lightsabers either side of him and closing in slow.

But Padmé surprised him. Instead of going for his exposed torso as he expected, she attacked one of his weapons. She sliced off the top of one of the hilts and extinguished the blade.

For a moment Nju stopped, he stared at the defective lightsaber.

"Impressive," he commented with a nod, "most impressive."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Padmé replied, circling so her back was to the large window.

"I'm sure I will," he taunted, discarding the broken weapon and using his free hand to throw Padmé against the window.

Her head collided painfully with the glass, she slid slowly to the floor gasping for air. Blindly, she felt for her dropped lightsaber.

"It is a great shame that you know far too much," Nju said sadly, using the Force to throw one of the statues against the window.

The glass exploded, showering over Padmé and cutting her hands and face. The chilling wind outside sent it further into the room, yet none of it touched Renust Nju. The broken shards passed him in a fury, yet not marking him at all.

He walked towards her, his boots crunching on the broken glass. For a moment he stood over Padmé, staring at her with bitter disappointment. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled Padmé to her feet, slapping her face a few times so she stared at him.

"Master Nju…" her voice was fearful and childlike, her eyes wide.

Without a word her shoved her outside.

In the cabin of the red diplomatic cruiser, Mace Windu leaned against the wall his eyes focused on the floor. He could have been setting off for an ordinary mission. A simple dispute between two systems, an election that had gone awry on a Mid-Rim world…anything other than what they were about to do.

On board with him were two hundred Jedi, some of the finest and youngest in the Order. While the official stance was 'rescue mission' he knew, just as some of the others on board did, that this could be a move that would bring the galaxy into war. A thought that was still somewhat alien to him.

"Mace, we're clearing hyperspace," said a soft female voice.

Mace looked up to see his former Padawan and fellow Council member Depa Billaba. If she was having a better time of accepting what was going on she hid it well.

"Any transmissions?" he asked her. Renust Nju had gone ahead to see what the situation was, they hadn't heard from him yet.

"Nothing," she told him, "not from Nju or from the planet. No communications."

"That doesn't sound good," he said, walking to the cockpit with her following. "No transmissions?" He asked the pilot. "Nothing?"

"No communications of any kind, Master Windu," the pilot said in a surprised voice. "Transmissions are jammed, or appear to be."

"Get as low as you can to the city," the Jedi Master ordered. "But whatever you do, don't land."

"Yes sir," the pilot replied, but Mace was already on his way out.

"Why do I get the impression that this is going to end up as one of your stories?" Depa asked dryly as they walked to where the other Jedi were waiting.

"Perhaps," Mace shrugged. "But I need to say a few words, at least."

It was with great reluctance that he had left Kenobi and Skywalker. Dooku wanted nothing better than to show the Jedi once and for all whose side he was truly on and why, but Sidious had counselled patience and Dooku knew better than to disobey.

Yet there was nothing to be concerned about, everything was proceeding as it should. Skywalker had foolishly wandered into the trap as Sidious had said he would and the Jedi were sure to follow them here.

By the time they did arrive Dooku planned to be far enough away to direct the entire procedure. The next part was to completely surround the planet so there was no escape. Or appeared to be.

"Your shuttle is still waiting." Kanesh came into step beside him. "I still must say that I don't agree with this operation."

"Now, now," Dooku chastened, "sacrifices must be made if we are to prevail."

"That's what you keep telling me," Kanesh replied as they boarded the ship, "it's not working."

Dooku bowed his head to get through the low doorway. The droid pilot retracted the ramp and powered up the engines.

-

On the floor below where Dooku had left them, they found a group of guards and technicians focused around a door. To judge by their frantic efforts they weren't getting anywhere.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Loyalists have been locked in," one of the guards said, nodding to the door. "We can't get through, it's magnetically sealed and so are all the walls."

"Where's Padmé?" Anakin blurted out.

Obi-Wan glared sharply at Anakin, there would be a better time for questions like this. He got out his lightsaber.

"Stand back," he said, igniting the blade and sinking it into the lock.

The Loyalists were gathered in Nalanda's apartment, clustered in small groups and talking quietly. By the far window Nalanda sat with Bail Organa, saying nothing and not meeting his gaze.

"What's that?" she asked suddenly.

A small glowing hole had started to appear in the middle of the door, the hole was growing longer until it melted the lock. Several had turned to watch this.

"That's a Jedi lightsaber," murmured Orn Free Taa, "they're cutting through."

Nalanda was about to protest but sure enough she saw a glimmer of the blue blade and the lock came away. They hastened towards the doors as they opened.

The senators whispered to each other as they glanced at their rescuers, but Nalanda merely smiled as she noticed Obi-Wan and Anakin walk forward.

"We've come to get all of you out of here," Obi-Wan said, raising his voice to silence those who were speaking. "There's more Jedi on the way, which may help as they mean to trap us all here."

As the politicians followed Obi-Wan into the corridor, Anakin went to Nalanda.

"Where's Padmé?" he asked her in a low voice so Obi-Wan wouldn't hear.

"I don't know, Anakin," Nalanda told him as they walked out. "She left a few hours ago to see to something, I haven't seen her. Don't worry," she added as she noticed Anakin's face. "She'll be quite all right."

Anakin wasn't convinced.

Padmé collapsed against the cold metal floor outside, the wind scoring her face. But the moment Nju turned away she was on her feet, her lightsaber flying to her hands, the green blade arcing towards his throat.

Nju blocked her blow, pushing her lightsaber back so the two blades intermingled. Padmé strained with the effort, Nju pushed further until both blades were close to her.

"It ends here," Nju breathed. He hurled Padmé back with the Force and caught her lightsaber as she dropped it. She slid back from him, then got to her feet in a Jedi fighting stance but completely unarmed.

_A Jedi is never unarmed_, she reminded herself.

"Give up now while you can, Padmé," Nju snarled. "Last stands make good stories but it's pretty pathetic if it happens to you. I should know."

_Is that clue there?_ Padmé wondered. _Is he hinting of what had happened to him? Of what had made him turn?_ She dismissed the thought.

"You're going to have to kill me," she said, "but I don't think you can." It was stupid and she knew it, but she was hoping against all hope that not all the Jedi had been driven out of him.

"I intend to." He deactivated his own lightsaber and replaced it on his belt, hers he waved menacingly before he raised it high.

Quickly he brought the green blade down on her, but Padmé rolled aside at the last moment and got to her feet. He attacked her again and she dodged, diving for the metal then rolling up onto one knee.

"Enough!" He exploded, extending his free hand towards Padmé.

Tendrils of blue lightning emerged from his fingertips, Padmé was thrown back with the force of it and silently writhing in pain. Biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Nju stayed the lighting for a moment, watching as the pain overtook her, her lightsaber still in his hand. "That was how I was made to learn when I first discovered the truth."

The lightning came again, this time Padmé tried to deflect it with the Force but that only last for a moment. Padmé let out a scream, she had never known such pain. She could feel it entering her flesh, flooding her veins, burning her from the inside out.

"And now, little Jedi," Nju murmured, holding the green blade over her. "You will die, and by your own blade."

Padmé was too weak to resist, even to move out of his way was too much effort. But she noticed something in the sky that made her smile, gritting her teeth with the effort she raised her right hand to point where it was.

"Look!"

The word was quietly spoken, but it was enough to make Nju turn. A Republic diplomatic ship was approaching the city. He ground his teeth as he realised the inevitable, he couldn't kill her now. There was little enough time to explain to Windu and the others what he had been doing all this time.

Savagely he turned back to Padmé, she knew what he was. But would anyone believe her? A sly smile crossed his lips; it was a fate better than death.

With the barest of movements he sliced of Padmé's right hand at the wrist. She screamed and clutched at the cauterised stump, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Why?" she shrieked at him, still not understanding his treachery. "Why have you done this?"

"I have done what must be done," Nju replied coolly, "you are merely an abstraction."

And with that he left her, running downstairs to await the others.

The shuttle docked with the Federation's flagship and Dooku went immediately to the war room, the Separatist leaders gathered around the holographic display of Caledra. The Jedi's ship was moving in towards the city, it was time to proceed.

"Deploy the fleet below the city," Viceroy Gunray said to his aide. "Send all droids to the designated areas. The Jedi will be outnumbered."

Dooku smiled quietly to himself, intent on seeing the next stage played out.

"Move! Move!" Mace barked, jumping out of the air-born ship after Ki-Adi-Mundi. He raced with the others along the roof of the city, descending an access hatch as the sky began to erupt into laserfire. The city had been deserted when they had first made their approach, but now capital ships were emerging from the misty depths below, surrounding Caledra and cutting off any escape.

Either way, Mace knew as he ran down the narrow access corridor, they were running out of time.

As several Federation landing craft descended onto the roof the numbers of the battledroids multiplied, following the Jedi down the hatch, the blaster bolts bouncing off the walls. Despite their efforts, Jedi were killed by the laserfire yet they had to be left where they lay. The droids continued relentlessly as Mace and the others pressed on.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had the same problem as they were trying to rescue the Loyalists. Battledroids were in every corridor and while the Jedi and the guards could provide some sort of screen for the laser fire, their numbers were dwindling and some had to be left behind.

_This is madness_, Obi-Wan thought as they came to another dead end, _there just_ has _to be a way out of here._

"Where's your ship?" Nalanda shouted to him.

"Not far," Obi-Wan shouted back. "But I'm not sure if we'll all fit on there."

"What about Padmé?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, we haven't got time!" Obi-Wan barked.

"I can't leave her!" came Anakin's anguished reply.

As much as he felt he needed to explain to Anakin further, this wasn't the place and with all the droids coming in they couldn't go after her now.

Breathing heavily, shaking uncontrollably, Padmé got to her feet leaning heavily against the window frame with her remaining hand. Remaining hand… Her right wrist arm had been severed off just below the elbow, it throbbed and stank of burning flesh and ozone.

She looked away, staggering into the room and almost falling on the floor. She was still shaky from the lightning attack, the room seemed to be swirling around in most bizarre way and she was seeing three of everything.

Padmé closed her eyes, biting her lip and using the pain to bring her back to reality. When she opened them the floor kept bouncing up and down but at least the walls and ceiling remained where they were.

She stood up again, testing the floor and walking towards the table. As Padmé approached it the room span around again and she landed on the hard surface. She screwed her eyes up, ignoring the tears that welled there and fell down her cheeks.

_Anakin!_ that single desperate cry though the Force was all she could muster. But it was a big effort, she had to lie on the table for a few more minutes before she could move again.

_Anakin!_

He felt her call just as Mace Windu arrived and they reached the lower levels to a large terraced open area. Anakin watched the Jedi Master and Obi-Wan exchange a few words before a rather battered Renust Nju joined them.

Yet there was little time for more discussion, the droids were quickly forming a ring around them and closing in fast.

Some of the Loyalists were wounded, the Jedi were shadowing them closely but even they could not escape the carnage. Their numbers were dwindling, the droids were winning and then suddenly they stopped firing.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan, but his Master made a gesture to silence him as the droids parted to let someone through. That someone was the familiar armoured figure of Jango Fett. His helmeted gaze was directed at the Jedi, his pose defiant.

"I have been told to inform you," the bounty hunter said slowly, "that if you surrender now your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with," Mace thundered.

"You speak for yourself, but what about them?" He nodded to the politicians.

"Neither will we," said Nalanda, stepping beside Anakin and staring straight at the bounty hunter. Her blaster was still smoking and her combat suit was burnt in several places, but her gaze was determined and cold. "And I know who you are." Nalanda walked towards Jango before anyone could stop her, staring him down. "You're not going to win."

"We'll see," Jango said lightly, levelling his blaster at her and shooting her at point-blank range.

"No!" the scream came involuntarily from Anakin's mouth just as Jango pulled the trigger. The blaster bolt hit Nalanda in the chest, throwing her back against him. He grabbed her wrist, but there was nothing he could have done.

Yet there was enough life in her to see Mace Windu respond, to see him deflect several shots before closing in on the bounty hunter and severing his head. Jango collapsed uselessly on the floor as the droids re-commenced firing. Anakin let Bail Organa take Senator Nalanda's limp form off him, leaving him free to fight until he heard Padmé's call through the Force again.

_Anakin…_suddenly the noise of the laserfire and the danger and everything disappeared. He could not only hear her he could _feel_ her. He could feel how she felt about him and more, he could feel her pain.

A blaster bolt exploding into his arm brought him back, but the urge was still there. He _had_ to go and help her, and he _knew_ where she was. Despite what Obi-Wan or anyone said.

He just needed to find an opening.

"We're picking up something large emerging from hyperspace," said one of Neimoidian controllers to Gunray. "Several large capital ships, fighter…"

"But that can't be one of ours, surely?" Shu Mai chattered.

"It can't be…" Gunray muttered, a visual of the ships revealed them to have Republic markings. "The Republic have amassed a huge army, they're moving on the…" His face paled as the ships passed below them unscathed.

They had but minimal forces in orbit around the planet, the majority were focused on Caledra to trap the fools who had gone there. But this meant…

"Attack them at their flank!" Gunray barked, his voice shaking with rage. "All fighters deploy at once!"

"Not a wise move, Viceroy," Dooku quietly told him as the Republic starfighters opened fire on them. They could only watch as gunships were deployed towards the city.

In the lead gunship sat Yoda, behind him were many, many more gunships that he had brought from Kamino along with the capital ships—called star destroyers—and the clonetroopers. It was all part of the plan he and Mace Windu had constructed back on Coruscant.

"Around the survivors a perimeter create," Yoda ordered as his gunship approached the city.

"Yes sir," the clone pilot said, relaying the command to all other units.

The gunships were a welcome relief to those remaining on the ground, once the rest of the droids were wiped out the ships landed and they scrambled on board.

But Anakin hesitated, remembering Padmé's call through the Force.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan could see his apprentice was starting to move away.

"I'm going to help Padmé," he said, running back into the city.

"Anakin! Anakin! Come back here!" Obi-Wan barked, but the ship was starting to take off. "Anakin!" He shook his head as the Padawan vanished from sight, wanting to jump down after him and drag him back.

His heart pounding in his ears, Anakin ran back through the city following his feelings.

_I'm coming Padmé,_ he told her, _hold on._

She wasn't dying, it wasn't the same feeling as when he had held his mother. But the urgency was still there, the fear that he could lose her just as he had lost his mother.

He found Padmé leaning against a wall at the top of a flight of stairs below the conference room, she was eyeing the descent precariously. Yet as he ran up smiling at her, something made him slow.

She wasn't as hurt as he had imagined her to be, her face was streaked with cuts and her red dress was torn and burnt. But what had made him start was the fact her right hand was severed at the wrist.

"Padmé, what happened?" he touched her shoulder and she almost collapsed. "Come on, I need to get you out of here."

Padmé didn't say anything, she merely allowed Anakin to support her as they went down the stairs. It was only when they were going back down the corridor where the suites were that she enquired about Senator Nalanda.

Anakin didn't answer, preferring to silently steer Padmé back to where he and Obi-Wan had left the ship.

"She's dead isn't she?" Padmé asked finally, Anakin's maintained silence confirmed her suspicions.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away you horrible thing!" Threepio clanked noisily up the ramp of the ship as R2-D2 drove off the battledroids with electric sparks.

Artoo and Threepio had reluctantly stayed behind to guard the ship as Obi-Wan had bade them to do. It was only in the last few minutes that they had met these unwelcome adversaries. Yet there were only a few of them, most of the droids were heading towards the landing craft and back into space.

"What could be keeping Master Anakin?" Threepio asked as he emerged from the ship.

Artoo chirped a suggestion.

"For once I think you are right," Threepio remarked. "Surely all this noise and smoke around us must be occupying Master Anakin a great deal."

Artoo blatted in reply.

"That was quite uncalled for," the protocol droid said. "You know, you really should be careful that you don't get deactivated one of these days. Your behaviour will only get you into trouble."

"This is not good at all," Gunray murmured, the Republic was somehow gaining the upper hand, taking for granted that the Separatists were expecting little resistance. Not only gunships but armoured troops and heavy weapons. "Our resources are almost exhausted."

"I don't know how the Republic could have gotten an army so quickly," Dooku commented. "They must be made to pay for this treachery."

"I am authorising a full withdrawal," Gunray ordered, an aide relaying the command. "We must save what we can."

The Separatists were retreating, that was made plain by the number of ships running from the Republic's attack. Yoda's strategy had the Separatists engaged on five fronts, they couldn't have lasted the barrage for long anyway.

"Where is Dooku?" Mace asked Obi-Wan.

"He…escaped," Obi-Wan replied, staring out at the vast expanse of clouds and cursing himself for doing nothing.

"Blame not yourself, Obi-Wan," Yoda murmured, his gaze alert, "focus on this we must now."

The gunship's doors closed and it entered space to regroup on board the Republic capital ships. Around them were the many starfighters, engaging the droid fighters and allowing them a path.

Where Obi-Wan and the others were was anyone's guess, but Anakin knew that they weren't going to wait around for him. And it was a pretty big ask to expect the ship he borrowed from Senator Nalanda was still there.

Yet it was, and completely untouched. Threepio and Artoo were arguing as he approached yet they got on board when he told them to. R2-D2 got the ship off the ground as he helped Padmé onto the couch at the back of the ship. She had almost passed out and was murmuring softly, exhaustion probably.

He applied a bacta patch to her wound and threw Obi-Wan's cloak over her where he had left it earlier then raced back to the cockpit and took over.

"Threepio, I need you to help me," Anakin ordered, emerging into space with the remnants of the Federation fleet still engaging the Republic.

"But Master Anakin I couldn't—"

"_Threepio!_"

"Of course, sir," the droid said if somewhat timidly, sitting obediently in the co-pilot's seat.

He reverted all power to the engines and the forward shields as he entered the fray head on. The retreat was still in full-swing and while he itched to help in the fight himself their escape was his first priority. Besides, the ship he had wasn't the best for a space battle.

"How soon till we're clear of all this?" he asked Threepio.

"Not far, Master Anakin, not far," the droid said.

The ship shuddered violently as their shield generator was taken out. Anakin cursed, knowing what the hit had done.

"Master Anakin!" Threepio wailed. "We've just lost our—"

"I know! I know!" Anakin barked, putting the ship into a dive.

"And there's three fighters on out…"

"I know! I know!" Anakin put the ship into a steep dive. "Hang on!"

From the war room on board the Republic flagship Obi-Wan could see Anakin's ship, evading the shots of the Federation fighters with phenomenal skill. Yet it wasn't for long, the droid fighters thinned as they returned to their stations. And despite everyone's best efforts the Separatists escaped into hyperspace, leaving the Republic behind.

In the silence that followed Obi-Wan looked around the room. The tired, battered, bloodied Jedi. contemplating on what had happened. War had broken out in the galaxy for the first time in a thousand years. And Obi-Wan could not help but think of what had happened at the end of that millennium-ago war.

What place in the galaxy did the Jedi have now?

"You lied to me!" Kanesh roared pointing an accusatory finger at Count Dooku.

"I did nothing of the sort," Dooku replied silkily, he sat a chair before a control panel. On the screen lay the design for a curious weapon, the ultimate weapon as the Geonosians called it. A spherical battle station the size of a small moon.

"You promised that it would be a small sacrifice on our part," the Brolg continued. "We have lost the planet, we may have lost the war."

"Quite the contrary," Dooku said, getting up and standing over the Brolg. "We did retreat, but it is the Republic that have lost, not us." He smiled, further initiating Kanesh. "We have not only won this battle, we shall keep on winning until the Republic can no longer fight."

"Fine words from one standing on the shores of defeat," Kanesh retorted. "I should never have sided with you. The Senate shall hear of this, they shall know what you—" He started, gasped for breath as his windpipe contracted involuntarily. Dooku walked towards him, his fingers poised as if grasping something.

"You will find that quite unwise," Dooku said acidly, watching the Brolg's face change colour before falling to the floor. Dooku returned to sit behind the control panel, transferring the readouts onto a small datapad and leaving the room, Kanesh's body still on the floor.

He had talked to Obi-Wan before he had entered hyperspace, now Anakin sat in the pilot's seat remembering what had happened. Would it have turned out differently if he had not gone to find his mother? Perhaps something could have happened to Obi-Wan, but would Senator Nalanda have lived? He doubted it, for all her courage in confronting her attacker face to face her death was merely one of many in the battle and in what was sure to follow.

And Padmé, would she feel any differently now? Seeing her again had made all his feelings come back, and perhaps after what she had been through she would see him differently.

"Hello." Padmé walked up to him with a soft smile, the cloak hung around her shoulders and hiding her severed hand. She was still shaky, but alert and calm.

He smiled and lifted his feet for her to sit down, and then he waited for her to tell him what had happened. She didn't, well she would in time.

"What happened down there?" she finally asked him in a distant voice. "I was fi—I was doing something else and missed everything."

He gave her a rough account of the facts he knew, which wasn't as much as he would have liked.

"And Senator Nalanda?"

"She was shot," Anakin told her flatly. "She walked right into the line of fire and Jango Fett shot her. He's dead now." He added as if that made it better.

Padmé said nothing, she looked down, her eyes hard.

"It's my fault," she murmured. "I should have been there."

"But how could you have known?" Anakin protested.

"Of course I couldn't have known!" Padmé flashed. "But it was my job, my duty to protect her and I failed. Don't you understand that?" She shook her head. "No, no you don't. You couldn't."

"Padmé—" he moved to touch her but she evaded his grasp.

"No," she said shortly, getting up from the seat and walking to the back of the ship. He made no motion to follow her, much as he wanted to.

In an abandoned building in the industrial sector of Coruscant known as 'The Works', the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious awaited the return of his apprentice, Lord Tyrannus. Yet he was not the only apprentice, there was also Typhon inside the Jedi Temple. As much as it had plagued him at first to dispense with the Rule of Two—a convention set up by Darth Bane who had reformed the Sith into what it now was—it had it's advantages. Other than the fact that Sidious would be privy to the deliberations of the Jedi Council, Sidious would be able to control the war more freely. He would be in a much better position to see the emergence of the Sith.

There came the drone of repulsor engines, Tyrannus had returned

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious," Count Dooku said as he emerged from his ship.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyrannus," greeted the cowled figure of Sidious. "You have done well."

"I have good news for you, my lord," Dooku continued as he fell into step beside his master. "The war has begun."

"Excellent," remarked Sidious, "everything is going as planned."

-

There was no need for a bacta tank, what with others more seriously wounded than her. She was simply sedated, then the operation and a bacta bandage as well as a bed in the crowded ward of the medcentre.

Yet when Padmé came to, she immediately saw Anakin dozing in a chair next to her. When he didn't respond, she examined her new right hand.

It was as long as it needed to be, almost to the elbow. She vaguely remembered one of the healers saying she was lucky she hadn't lost any more or she wouldn't be able to use her hand as much. It was a dull grey in colour, yet quite reflective with a limited degree of touch sensitivity—at least on the tips of her fingers and her palm.

But it wasn't just an artificial hand, it was a mark, a mark that meant she had escaped from the Sith again but this time worse off. Last time she had lost her Master but gained another, this time she had lost her trust in someone she thought was beyond reproach.

Were there other Jedi still in the Order that Nju had brought on to his side? Perhaps even others on the Council? She hated asking these questions, hated that she now she questioned the integrity of the Jedi.

And then there was the other problem, the problem sitting before her and starting to snore. How was she going to explain to him that now between him and the Order there was no contest? Things had changed and the choice had been already made for her, the artificial hand attested to that.

She sat up, still rather shaky, then slid out of the bed. She fully intended to let Anakin sleep, but her foot jogged his and he was awake in an instant.

"Oh, you're up," he said, examining her up and down and stretching. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm checking myself out," she replied, picking up the fresh clothes on the end of the bed. "There's others worse off than me." She walked out without another word.

"Wait." Anakin got to his feet, when Padmé didn't wait he followed her.

Padmé wished she was wearing more than the thin white sleeping robe as Anakin walked with her, telling her of the details of what had happened as he now knew them.

"We didn't manage to get Dooku," Anakin finished. "Though after what he's done I wouldn't mind going to find him right now."

"What did he do?" Padmé asked innocently.

Anakin looked at her incredulously. "He's the one who cut off your hand, wasn't he?"

"But Master Nju—"

"Master Nju was the one who told us on the way back," Anakin interrupted. "How come you don't remember? You fought him, didn't you?"

"Must have," Padmé said with a hollow laugh, holding up her right hand. It didn't surprise her in the least that Nju had concocted a story to cover his own hide. "What did he say?"

"Master Nju? He said he hadn't seen the fight," Anakin replied. "He only saw the after-affects in the conference room, but he had to leave you to help us." He looked at her again. "He said he wanted to talk to you, try and understand what happened there."

_I bet he does_, Padmé added in thought, _he wants to make sure I get the story straight so I can't betray him unintentionally_. She suddenly realised Anakin had asked her a question, he repeated it for her.

"What happened there?" Padmé looked past him as if trying to remember. "It was all so fast, I'll have to think about it sometime. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you've got medical leave for a while," Anakin said, catching her arm as she walked away. "I was wondering…if we could talk about…"

Padmé sighed, she hadn't been looking forward to this moment but it had to be said. She didn't like to, and dreaded further the effect it would have on Anakin, but that didn't lessen the fact it needed to be done.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the corridor and into one of the sealed mediation chambers. These rooms were designed to block out the noise from outside so one could focus on within. But Padmé just didn't want anyone to overhear them.

She sat on one of the low round stools, crossing her legs and closing her eyes for a moment. Anakin stood awkwardly near the shut door, walking towards her when she opened her eyes.

"Remember how I said that this was about being honest with ourselves?" She paused, allowing him time to interject but continued when he didn't. "Things are changing—have changed—in ways that neither of us expected."

"So what are you saying?" Anakin asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm saying this has to end, Anakin," Padmé told him. "I can have you as friend—but nothing more. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Anakin repeated, sitting on the stool opposite her. "You mean you're giving up? That's it's too hard with what's happened?"

"It's hard anyway," Padmé reminded him. "I'd have to give myself wholly if I wanted to at all, it wouldn't be fair for either of us. Having it both ways would be like cutting myself in two and you'd be the same."

"No it wouldn't," Anakin objected, but he knew his words were hollow.

"Anakin." She sat beside him and touched his hand gently. "Given what has happened this is the only way you and I could have worked this out, you did consider that didn't you?"

"A little," he admitted sulkily, "but I thought we could have met somewhere in between. You know, keeping it a secret, something no one ever knew about."

"That never could have happened," she told him. "We'd be cheating ourselves as well as everyone else."

"But I just can't…" He screwed his eyes shut and put his head in his hands. "I just can't pretend that…it didn't happen. I can't wish away my feelings for you. I've tried, believe me, I have."

"Perhaps you have to do more than try," Padmé suggested.

Anakin ignored this, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. "I didn't realise how much I loved you before," he said, his gaze steady and unwavering, "how much you meant to me, and how much it would hurt if I lost you." He looked at her with wounded eyes. "I've gone this far, I can't go back."

"You don't have to," Padmé said, gently putting his hands back in his lap. "All we have to do is realise that we have to walk away and leave those feelings behind." She examined his face, wondering is he knew how hard it was for her to say the words as it was for him to hear them. "Not because we want to, or even need to, but because this is the way it has to be."

"I don't think I can," Anakin admitted.

"You can, Anakin," Padmé whispered, "I know you can." She let go her hand and left the room.

He sat there for a long time examining the floor. How could this have happened? He had already lost his mother, and now Padmé was telling him he had to lose her too.

For some reason she had given the impression that she was reconsidering what he had offered, perhaps in the way she had looked at him when he had rescued her on Imbroglio. But had she changed her mind? Or had he been fooling himself? Anakin wasn't sure, the only thing he was sure of what that Padmé's mind was made up. She would not be coming back for him in the way he wanted her to.

Anakin didn't realise the door was still open until he noticed Yoda standing in the doorway.

"Master Yoda." He got to his feet and intended to leave but the little Jedi Master waved him to remain.

"Sit," he instructed, Anakin did as he was bid and Yoda sat across from him, his wizened green face grave. "Troubled are you? Confused you feel?"

"No Master, I—" He was interrupted when Yoda struck him sharply on the shin with his gimer stick. "Ow!"

"Knocked sense into you, I hope, hmmm?" Yoda said with a smile.

Anakin had to smile back, he should have known better than to hide anything from Master Yoda.

"Know what happened, I do," Yoda said gently. "Need not explain, do you."

Anakin stared at him, hiding things from Yoda was one thing, but this? How would he know?

"You think blind am I?" Yoda asked. "Old may I be but stupid am I not, hmph!"

"Padmé said that…" he paused, Yoda nodded for him to continue, "that we just have to forget what happened between us as it's only going to do us harm."

"Right, she is," Yoda said with a knowledgeable nod. "Difficult choices with the heart are made, Anakin. Such choices considered lightly they are not."

Anakin didn't reply, Yoda's words merely echoed why Padmé had said and what a part of himself—the part that usually took on Obi-Wan's voice—said over and over.

"Dark times are ahead, Anakin," Yoda said, his gaze turning inward as he looked past where the young man was sitting, "careful we must be."

High in a balcony above Monument Square, Chancellor Palpatine watched with some others as the Grand Army of the Republic assembled on parade.

Among those with him was Bail Organa, who still could not believe what he was seeing—even with the fight on Imbroglio and the battle following it. But he nonetheless accepted it, Nalanda had died trying to stop this war, and even if she hadn't it would have gone ahead.

_The price of change is written in blood_, she had told him. If only she had known that her own blood would be drawn along with others to pay the price.

In the Jedi Council chamber four Jedi watched the same scene with differing impressions.

Obi-Wan looked puzzled, but reluctantly accepted the situation. After all, what else was there to do? And there was the darker question as well, was Dooku right about the Sith controlling the Senate? It just didn't _feel_ right, for some reasons he had to get to the bottom of. But Dooku had been right about the treachery on Imbroglio, but his reasons for revealing this to Obi-Wan were something else altogether. If he was right then, could he…? Obi-Wan dismissed the question for the time being, there was a time for such musings but it was not now.

Mace Windu accepted the situation even if it did go against his own conceptions on the Jedi Order.

_We are still keepers of peace_, he maintained, looking gravely at the troops the Jedi were to command. _Nothing has changed_, he thought, _if the Republic is threatened, the Jedi will defend it._

Yoda watched the procession with mild interest, much more had transpired than anyone could have expected. The Sith were still a threat, yet how much of a threat they were remained to be seen.

And there was something else, something he merely suspected and couldn't put a name to. Something he knew he couldn't say out loud, such thoughts led to a dark place.

Renust Nju watched the troops march into the capital ships with as much reluctance as he need. He knew what would happen, how the war would play out and who would hold the power in the end. He would play his part; all he had to do was wait.

On Naboo, Queen Jamilla presided over the funeral procession in a silver ornamented gown of such a dark shade of violet that it was almost black. Behind her was Danta Pela, following this Boss Nass, Sio Bibble, the Sarasvatis and others who had known Nalanda in her years of service to Naboo.

Near the end of the line of mourners was Bail Organa, just arrived from Coruscant. It unnerving to look into the open casket. Rhadé Sarasvati Nalanda lay as if sleeping, surrounded by flowers.

In the same temple that had seen the funerals of Shakya Devi and Qui-Gon Jinn ten years before, the mourners gathered to pay their respect.

In the firelight Bail could only reflect that while she was not the first casualty of what they were now calling the Clone Wars, she was definitely not the last.


End file.
